Pokemon Ash's Journey
by STORYmaker2
Summary: Sequel to Return to Hoenn. Ash has won the Hoenn league, beaten Tyson, is dating May, and is now training under the world champion. See his journey to becoming a pokemon master finally get underway. Contains advance-shipping.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog: A trainer and his pokemon

A young but very skilled trainer sprinted down a pathway over a dead-drop below him. Beside the trainer were two of his pokemon; A Feraligator and a Torterra. The three were chased by a group of Skarmory. Leading the flying pokemon was a Salamance with a man riding on it's back. "Skarmory use air cutter!" The man on the Salamance said.

The flock of skarmory flew down at the trainer and his pokemon. The trainer heard the skarmory coming behind him. "Feraligator quick use hydropump!" The trainer said. Feraligator turned and unleashed a powerful jet of water that hit each of the skarmory and tore them apart. It turned out that the skarmory weren't real; they were just forms of mana energy being controlled by another pokemon.

"Salamance use hyperbeam!" The man on the Salamance said. "Torterra use hyperbeam!" The trainer said. Both pokemon unleashed a powerful hyperbeam. The two hyperbeam's collided, but Torterra's was more powerful and it continued on to Salamance. The massive dragon got knocked out of the sky and landed in front of the trainer. The man on Salamance's back landed beside the trainer and tried to get up.

Before he could, the trainer delivered a powerful kick to the man's head knocking him out. The man was wearing a black uniform with a blue flame symbol on the front. "We need to keep moving, his friends won't be far behind" The trainer said to his pokemon. The trainer was a little under six feet tall with very dark brown almost black hair. He had eyes so light green they seemed brown.

The trainer and his pokemon continued down the pathway toward a deeper section of the island. At the edge of the pathway the island turned from grassy to almost complete rock with black goo like energy seeping out of cracks in the ground. "The darkness is spreading, if we don't hurry they'll be no stopping him" The trainer said.

As the trainer and his pokemon hurried toward a pathway that lead into the island interior some of the black goo stared to move in front of the trainer and transformed into a pair of Rhyperior. Another man wearing the same uniform as the one on the Salamance. "Rhyperior use horndrill" The man said.

The two Rhyperior charged at the trainer and his pokemon. "Torterra use frenzy plant" The trainer said. Torterra unleashed a furry of massive spiked roots out of the ground and entangled the two Rhyperior and forced them to the ground. The Rhyperior tried to get up but the frenzy plant squeezed the Rhyperior back into black goo.

The man in the uniform tried to run but Feraligator ran forward and bashed him across the face with his arm knocking him out. The trainer returned his Feraligator and turned to his Torterra,"Let's go!" The trainer said. The trainer and his pokemon hurried into the rocky path as the black goo and darkness only got worse. Eventually they came to a large open clearing where another man. This man's uniform had a red flame in the center and he was clearly higher ranked then the others.

Standing behind the man was a massive groudon. "I'm afraid I can't let you go any future young man" The man said. "I don't care if you have a legendary pokemon, I won't let you win" The trainer said. "So be it, groudon use earth power!" The man said. "Torterra use withdraw" The trainer said. Torterra got to the ground and tightened his defenses. When the earth power hit him his raised defenses absorbed the brunt of the attack.

"Torterra use leaf storm" The trainer said. Torterra got up and unleashed a hurricane of leaves at Groudon. Groudon tried to lurch back but the leaves hit him and did a lot of damage. "What? Bah it doesn't matter Groudon use eruption" The man said. "Torterra use withdraw" The trainer said. Torterra raised his defensive status even furthure as the lava hit him. The pain was immense but Torterra has been trained to be strong, even against his weakness. "Torterra use frenzyplant!" The trainer said. Torterra unleashed a dozen massive spikes roots from the ground and wrapped around groudon.

Groudon was forced to his knees but got his head up to Torterra. "Groudon use fireblast" The man said. Groudon opened his mouth and blasted Torterra with fire. "Torterra!" The man said. Despite being hit with fireblast Torterra shook off the attack. "Giga drain!" The trainer said. Torterra ran up to Groudon and drained all of Groudon's strength and used it to replenish his own. After Torterra used Giga drain groudon was knocked out and fell to the ground.

"What, you beat a groudon!?" The man said. Unlike the Skarmory and Rhyperior which were only black goo formed into pokemon, the groundon was real. "If you think this changes anything you're wrong. Everything now belongs to team Forge" The man said before running off. The trainer took a deep breath and let out his other five pokemon. His other pokemon were his Feraligator, Tyranitar, Aggron, Lucario, and charizard.

"Guys, what we're about to face is greator than anything we've every faced before. We have to remember what's at stake here. All I can ask of you is your best" The trainer said. His pokemon all let out confident growls and nodded. The trainer and his pokemon continued down the path until they reached the Pinnacle.

Above them a large black cloud growing larger every moment. In the center of the Pinnacle was another man wearing the same kind of uniform the last one was. "You don't give up do you. I admire that about you young trainer. But alas your too late. Reduka belongs to me now" The man said.

"No" The trainer said. The man grinned an evil grin "Yes" he said. The trainer saw a massive pair of red eyes open behind the man. The massive pokemon revealed itself to the trainer and his pokemon. A shiver of fear ran through the trainer and his pokemon as they saw the pokemon was over 2 stories high. He was pitch black with massive black wings shaped similar to Zekrom's. The pokemon had jaws like a Tyrantrum and massive claws over 6 feet long. "Reduka, the most powerful being to ever exist, is mine to command. And the first thing I will have him do is destroy you!" The man said.

Reduka roared and raised his massive paws and unleashed a massive storm of black lightning from his hands. "Move!" The trainer said. The trainer and all six of his pokemon dispersed as the lighting hit the ground. "Hit back!" The trainer said. All six pokemon launched simultaneous attacks hitting Reduka.

Reduka shook his head after the attacks hit him and let out another roar. Reduka thrust his right arm forward and two pillars of fire shot down from above the other pokemon. "Guys move!" The trainer said. The six pokemon quickly moved as the pillars of fire moved toward them. "Feraligator! Aggron!" The trainer said. Feraligator unleashed hydro pump and Aggron used water pulse on the pillars of fire, extinguishing them.

"Nice work guys, keep it up!" The trainer said. All six pokemon unleashed attacks on Reduka. Reduka almost lurched back when the attack hit him and he began to growl. "You're attacks are useless against Reduka. Destroy them!" The man said. Reduka roared and all of the pokemon were hit with psychic attacks including the trainer. Reduka crashed his arms into the ground and caused a massive earthquake.

The trainer and his pokemon were hit by the full force of the attack. The trainer and his pokemon grunted as they tried to get back up. Reduka roared again and a blizzard came from his mouth and engulfed his opponents. The pain was immense as the blizzard intensified. The trainer grit his teeth when he realized what he needed to do.

The trainer's eyes began to glow blue with all six of his pokemon's as they all connected through their aura. "Together!" The trainer said. Reduka unleashed another psychic attack , then opened his mouth again and unleashed a storm of black fire. Since the trainer and his pokemon through their aura, the psychic attack did nothing and the pokemon were able to avoid the fire as it came at them.

"Hit him now!" The trainer siad. As his pokemon unleashed their attacks, the trainer used his aura to form an aurasphere and unleashed it at Reduka. Reduka was hit and the attack made him flinch. "Again!" The trainer said. "No! Reduka end this!" The man said.

Reduka opened his paws and unleashed a storm of black energy shaped like arrows at his enemies. The attack his the trainer and his pokemon, sending them to their knees. The trainer looked back to see his pokemon all groaning in pain from the attack. "We can't win. I shouldn't have dragged you guys here" The trainer said. His eyes glowed blue again and he turned back to face Reduka.

The trainer sprinted at Reduka as the titan unleashed another dark energy attack. Using his aura to amplify his speed, the trainer avoided the attacks one by one then unleashed an aura sphere at Reduka. Reduka shook his head then smashed his right paw into the ground at the trainer. The trainer quickly jumped back , narrowly avoiding Reduka's paw. The trainer then jumped onto his paw and up his arm. When he reached Reduka's head he put his hands on Reduka's head and tried to reach him with his aura.

The trainer felt a powerful influence controlling Reduka's mind. Reduka put his eyes on the trainer and unleashed a powerful dark energy attack sending the trainer flying down. Torterra saw his trainer falling down to his death and shrieked in terror. Torterra sprinted faster than some pokemon could fly as he avoided several of Reduka's attacks.

The trainer landed in Torterra's tree saving his life. When he got up he saw Reduka moving closer toward him. The trainer sighed "Torterra get back to the others" . Torterra hurried to the other pokemon and the trainer got off. "Guys, we can't beat him. I shouldn't have brought you here. There is only one way we can end this, I will hold him off as long as I can" The trainer said.

The pokemon all gasped when they heard him say this. Torterra growled in disapproval. "Kill them!" The man said. The trainer looked up and saw Reduka over them with his arms ablaze in black fire. "Look out!" The trainer said. Reduka hurled his arms down and the pokemon were all brought to the ground in crippling pain. Torterra opened his eyes and saw their trainer on the ground in front of them with his eyes still glowing.

He realized they had only survived because their trainer has shielded them with his own aura. Torterra slowly moved forward and saw his trainer barley breathing. "Torterra... Take what's let of my aura. Escape with the others, live for me" The trainer said. Torterra's eyes began to tear up as the trainer reached for him. The other five pokemon also began to tear up as they saw their trainer prepare to end his own life.

When the trainer touched his Torterra to give him what was left of his energy, something else happened. "What?" The man said. Torterra and the trainer started glowing white as the other pokemon looked closely. "What's going on ? Why aren't they dead?" The man said.

When the glowing stopped Torterra and the trainer were back on their feet. " Bah it doesn't matter, Reduka kill them" The man said. Reduka opened his mouth and unleashed a furry of black fire. "Torterra use earth defense" The trainer said. "Earth defense?" The man said confused. Torterra began to glow green as he forced his legs into the ground. The black fire glanced off Torterra as if nothing happened. "Torterra use Hyperbeam!" The trainer said.

Torterra roared and unleashed a massive hyperbeam that hit Reduka in the face. Unlike the other attacks, this one seemed to have a real effect on Reduka. "What , how is that doing anything?" The man said. Reduka tried to counter but the hyperbeam continued to hit him. "Keep it up Torterra we're almost there!" The trainer said as he connected with Torterra through their aura.

Torterra didn't let up and Reduka began to moan in pain. "No, stop it now!" The man said. Torterra didn't let up and Reduka let out one final shriek of pain. Torterra ended the hyperbeam and Reduka started to breath deeply. Reduka's eyes slowly turned from red to blue and his skin turned from a harsh black to a more rich and natural black and slightly white. "No , no!" The man said. Reduka looked down at the man and stared at him.

"I am your master, you obey me!" He said. Reduka tilted his head and the man beneath him was engulfed in white light. After a few seconds the man was gone. Reduka turned to the trainer and his pokemon. "Thank you trainer for freeing me. If if weren't for you he would have used me to control everything in this world" Reduka said through an aura message.

"Reduka something happened when I tried to sacrifice myself so my pokemon could escape" The trainer said. Reduka smiled as he looked at the trainer and his Torterra. " You did something truly exceptional. You have created a bond with your Torterra like no trainer has ever bonded with their pokemon and have unlocked his true potential" Reduka said.

"What does that mean?" The trainer said. "You'll find out soon young trainer, not only that but soon you will do the same with your other pokemon. Again thank you for saving me, you are always welcome here Daniel Rian" Reduka said. "Thank you Reduka, I promise I will never stop growing with my pokemon" Daniel said.

Daniel turned to Torterra and hugged his head. Daniels other pokemon came up and joined the embrace. "We did it guys, we saved Reduka the creator of life. Now let's go home, the champion's league begins in a few weeks and we still have some work to do" Daniel said. His pokemon all roared in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 1: A trainer's bond with his pokemon

It was a peaceful morning in Pallet town. Delia Ketchum was sitting on the coach with Felix. "This was his fifth birthday party, you should have been there Felix. I got an ace trainer to come and show Ash his pokemon. Oh you should have seen how excited he was to see those pokemon" Delia said. Felix sighed and put his hand on his forehead. "Deila I appreciate you trying to catch me up on Ash's life. But the more you do the worse I feel about missing so much of it" Felix said.

Delia put her hand on Felix's shoulder. "Felix remember that Ash is only 15 years old. You still have plenty of time to connect with him. Besides you did get to see him win his first pokemon league and beat a member of the elite four" Delia said. "I guess you're right Delia" Felix said.

May and Tracey were in the pokemon pens of professor Oak's lab giving the pokemon their lunch. May set down a bowl of pokemon food in front of Ash's croconaw. As soon as May's hands were clear Croconaw attacked the food almost violently. "Be careful May, Croconaw is a violent eater" Tracey said. "I know, he was with me and Ash a few times back in Hoenn" May said.

While May and Tracey continued to feed the numerous pokemon in the pen while professor Oak and professor Birch observed a shiny bulbasaur one of Oak's trainer's caught. "Incredible, this bulbasaur's behavior is no different from a norman bulbasaur" Birch said. The bulbasaur was drinking from a small pond. "I've taken a sample from some of the razor leaves this bulbasaur has made and compared them to the leaves from Ash's bulbasaur. They're similar but not exactly the same" Oak said.

Tracey set down the last bowl by a quilava and turned to May. "So May is Ash training with Daniel Rian today?" Tracey asked. "Yeah, he said Daniel didn't say how long they'd be training today" May said. "I con only imagine what kind of training they're doing" Tracy said.

Miles away from Pallet town near a small mountain Ash was running along a path with six pokemon running beside him. The six pokemon Ash had with him were, pikachu, Lucario, squirtle, bulbasaur, Charizard, and pidgeot. Pidgeot and Charizard were of course flying above him.

Ash was wearing a white T-shirt and a pair of black shorts as he ran. The air was cool with a slight breeze. Despite this, Ash and his pokemon were covered in sweat from running for almost ten miles. Twenty feet in front of him was Daniel Rian and six of his pokemon.

"Come on kid we're almost there" Daniel said. "Huh huh you said that two miles ago" Ash said. "Yes what's your point" Daniel said. Daniel was wearing blue shorts and a gray T-shirt with the symbol of the Kanto Air force on the back and the words Air force on the front.

Before becoming the world Champion Daniel Rain served as an officer in the Kanto air force but got an honorable discharge when he was a first Lieutenant for unknown reasons. Daniel lead Ash and his pokemon through a thick area of trees for nearly another mile before they reached their destination.

Daniel lead Ash to a secluded grove almost surrounded by massive rocks. The grove had only 4 trees, relatively short grass, a few bushes, and a pond. Ash held his hands over his head as he tried to catch his breath. "What, huh, is this place" Ash said. "It's a private grove I like to come to if I want to be alone with me pokemon. It's nice becuase I've never seen anyone else here. I harldley even see wild pokemon" Daniel said.

Daniel had all six of his legendary pokemon out. His Torterarth the legendary form of torterra. He was three times the size of a normal torterra, had three trees and four bushes on his back and a few vines on the trees also with a small pond. Also his exterior was black and cyan with a few natural earth colors.

Daniel's Parasuchus, the legendary form of Feraligaor. He was twice the size of a normal feraligatr with teeth that stuckout of the mouth even when it was closed. Parasuchus had light brown and tan skin with blue back spikes like feraligatr's but bigger.

Daniel's Arrogon , the legendary form of Aggron. Arrogon was nearly three times the size of Aggron. He had four massive arms and a spikes back. Arrogon's colors were not the same as Aggron. Arrogon had a platimum colored chest with a more dark titanium colored head and back.  
Daniel's Tyranitaris-rex , the legendary form of Tyranitar. Tyranitaris-rex was two and a half times as big as even the biggest Tyranitar. He had Rudy red and black skin and two claw shaped spikes coming out of his elbows. Tyranitaris-rex's jaws were much large now.

Daniel's Charizon, the legendary form of Charizard. Daniel's Charizon was almost three times as big as Ash's. He had black skin and a light blue stomach, with dark blue wing undersides. The flame at the end of his tail was a blue tail and he had a boomerang shaped flame coming out of the sides of his mouth that was also blue. Charizard's shoulders each had a pair of blue spikes coming out one in front and one in back.

Daniel's Lacion, the legendary form of Lucario. He was one and a half times as big as a large lucario. He had a yellow abdomen, red paws with a large spike coming out of each and the tails coming from his head went tdown to the end of his back.

Since Ash had stared training with Daniel, he had gotten to see all of Daniel's legendary state pokemon a total of 3 times. Counting that session it was their sixth session. Daniel didn't always bring all six of his legendary form pokemom. Sometimes he would bring his other pokemon that weren't in legendary form.

"Alright Ash today's lesson we'll be building off of our last lesson. Can you tell me what we went over last time?" Daniel said. "Yup, we went over how important it is for a trainer not just to bond but to be truly connected with their pokemon" Ash said. Daniel smiled "Good, that's exactly right. A pokemon can be the most powerful in the world, but if he has a bad connection with his trainer they'll accomplish nothing" Daniel said.

Daniel walked over to his Charizon and patted him on the back. "You've got a good connection with you're pokemon Ash. Plus you've already started using aura with your pokemon. You've made the first steos into true connection and bond with your pokemon. Today we're going to build onto that with some excersizes that will hone those skills" Daniel said. Daniel took his T shirt off and took a black glass ball out his poket and handed it to Arrogon.

"Arrogon put that in the pond" Daniel said. Arrogon walked over to the pond and dropped it in near the center. Ash noticed that Daniel was facing the other way and thus didn't see where Arrogon dropped the ball. "Watch this" Daniel said. He walked over to the pond and jumped in. Mere moments later he came back up with the ball in hand.

"Woah, how did you do that?!" Ash said. "Simple, I hold a true connection with my Arrogon and all of my legendary form pokemon. When you hold a true connection with a pokemon it's like you share a mind" Daniel said. He patted Arrogon on the back as he walked by him and then gave the ball Ash.

"Now you try" He said. "Alright you ready Pikachu" Ash said. "Pika!" Pikachu said happily. Ash turned away from the pond and handed the ball to pikachu. Pikachu ran over to the pond and tossed the ball into the pond. "Pika" Pikachu said. Ash turned around and took his shirt off. He jumped into the pond and tried his best to find the ball. Daniel and the pokemon watched closely and after 37 seconds Ash came back up with the ball in hand.

"So how did I do?" Ash said. "Almost forty seconds. Pretty good for a first time Ash. You're connection with Pikachu is very strong. No surprise on that one though. Alright moving on I have another exercise for you" Daniel said. He walked over to his Charizon and got on his knees. "This excessive will build on how you fight with your pokemon whenever they use a move" Daniel said.

Charizon opened his mouth and unleashed a massive jet of blue fire that lit up the sky in a blazing inferno. Ash and all of his pokemon were amazed by the sight, especially charizard. The entire time Charizon did this, Daniel was doing push ups. Charizon kept going for another two minutes.

When Charizon stopped so did Daniel and he got up. "This exercise will make you work just as hard as your pokemon when they make a move. This is a good start to the concept. We'll get more into it with your aura later" Daniel said.

Ash walked over to Charizard and got on his knees. "Are you ready?" Ash said. Charizard roared with assurance. "Ready go!" Daniel said. Charizard opened his mouth and unleashed a massive jet of fire into the air while Ash did push ups. Charizard was able to hold the flamethrower for a minute and a half before stopping. Ash stopped the moment Charizard did and slowly got up. "A little sore from the push ups" Daniel said.

"I've done push ups before, it's no big dead" Ash said. "Good additude and a good rep Ash i'm very impressed. Now then moving on to the next excercise" Daniel said. He walked over to Ash's pokemon and stared at each one through their aura. "I want your Lucario and Pikachu to spar each other. You will give them both commands and I want you to try and win with both pokemon" Felix said.

Lucario and Pikachu turned to eachother and the other pokemon backed up. "Alright, Pikachu use iron tail. Lucario use detect" Ash said. Pikachu ran at Lucario like lightning as his tail turned iron. Lucario felt Pikachu's aura to see where and when he would strike. Lucario evaded the iron tail, but barley. "Lucario use close combat, pikachu use double team" Ash said.

Lucario quickly unleashed a furry of attacks but hit nothing but copies. Pikachu landed behing Lucario and sparked his cheeks. "Pikachu use thunderbolt, Lucario use extremespeed" Ash said. Pikachu unleashed thunderbolt as Lucario sprinted away with incredible speed. "Pretty good, you're countering every move perfectly" Daniel said. "Ok Lucario use aurasphere; pikachu use agility and thunderbolt, Lucario use extremespeed" Ash said.

Lucario unleashed ball of concentrated aura and gathered up energy for extremespeed. Pikach used agility and evaded the aurasphere. However, unlike lucario who used extremespeed after he finished aurasphere. Pikachu unleashed thunderbolt as he used agility and hit Lucario. "Nice work Pikachu" Ash said.

"Ok that's enough, nice work Ash" Daniel said. Lucario shook his head and looked down at Pikachu. "Pika" Pikachu said. "Lucario" Lucario said back. "You're Pikachu is very exceptional. I'd expect no less from your first pokemon" Daniel said. "Yeah Pikachu and I have trained together probably more than any of my pokemon" Ash said.

"Ha , just imagine if every time you started a new region it was like he was a lvl 1 again" Daniel said. "Yeah, ha cause that's never happened to us" Ash said. Daniel had Ash's pokemon spar with each other for another hour before changing exercise. Ash and Daniel did a series exercises that were both physical and bonding work.

At four thirty Ash and Pikachu were ridding Charizard beside the mountain. Above them Daniel was ridding his Charizon. "Alright now that we're up here let's see how well you and charizard can fly as one" Daniel said. Daniel and his charizon connected through their aura and Charizon broke into a steep dive toward the ground. "Follow our path" Daniel said through an aura message.

"Let's go Charizard" Ash said. Charizard roared and flew after charizon. Charizard did his best to keep up with Charizon, but the massive black dragon was surprisingly fast. Ash realized what he was supposed to do and connected his aura with Charizard's. Now that Ash and Charizard were connected through their aura, they could see Charizon's trail through his aura.

Charizard was able to get closer to Charizon but he still couldn't reach him. "Alright that's enough, you did what I wanted you to do. Land back in the Grove" Daniel said through an aura message. Charizard landed beside Charizon in the grove. "You and you're pokemon did good today Ash. We've done enough for today; we'll meet again in three days" Daniel said. Daniel got back onto Charizon and the two flew off.

"Alright let's go home" Ash said. Charizard growled and nudged Ash. "What is it Charizard?" Ash said. He remember it was Tuesday , he and charizard went to the charalific valley on Tuesdays. "Oh right, actually Charizard I told May I'd come back as soon as we finished. Why don't you go without us" Ash said. Charizard nodded and took of toward the charalific valley. "Looks like we're riding pidgeot back to Pallet town" Ash said as he took out Pidgeot's pokeball.

Back at Oak's lab , Tracey and May were sitting under a tree while Tracey made a sketch of Ash's gliscore who was sitting on the branch above him. Birch and Oak were still observing the shiny bulbasaur. "Alright I think it's safe to say this thing's behavior is no different from the average bulbasaur" Birch said. "I concur. Sigh , May Tracey we're going inside can you make sure Ash's tauros' pen is still secure. The last time they got out it took me six hours to get them back in" Oak said.

After the two professors walked inside Tracey got up and said, "I can take care of the pen May you can go inside". Tracey walked off toward the tauros pens. May got up and started walking toward the lab when she heard loud flapping above her. May looked up to see Ash and Pikachu flying in on pidgeot. "Ash you're back!" May said excitedly.

Ash got off pidgeot and let out his other pokemon. "May, how was you're day?" Ash said. May came over to Ash and put her arms around his shoulders. The two kissed for a few seconds before May answered him. "Fine, thanks for asking. I'm more interested in your day with Daniel Rian" May said.

"Alright, well we stared with a ten-mile run from towards Mt Aaivon" Ash said. Ash and May went back to Ash's room before He explained to May everything he and Daniel did. "I guess all that stuff about being connected with your pokemon makes sense" May said. Ash and May laid back on Ash's bed with May cuddled up next to Ash with Pikachu just above Ash's head..

"So are we still heading up to Pewter city this weekend?" May said. "Yeah Brock sent me another email. apparently something big happened to him" Ash said. "He must want to surprise us" May said. The door opened and Felix walked in. "Ash you're back, how was training with Daniel" Felix said. Ash and May sat back up. "It went really good, if we keep training with Daniel like we were , there's no telling how good we'll get" Ash said. "Pika!" Pikachu said.

"I've known Daniel Rian for a long time, I'm glad he's teaching you everything he knows. By the way I heard you were heading up to Pewter city. Do you mind if I come with you?" Felix said. "Of course not dad, we're heading up this Friday at nine" Ash said. "Alright sounds good" Felix said. He walked out of the room and shut the door.

Ash and May laid back down and relaxed for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 2: To master one's senses

Three days had passed since Ash and Daniel last trained. The previous night Daniel emailed Ash where and when they would meet for training. Ash and Daniel were training on island north of Cinnibar island. The island was dense in jungle, there were many wild pokemon on the island. Daniel and Ash were sitting in a tree overlooking the jungle below. "Take in the the scenery Ash, there aren't enough places like this in the world anymore" Daniel said.

Below them an arcanine was resting with her cubs. "You're right Daniel, this place is amazing" Ash said. "Part of being a good trainer is appreciating the natural world. If you are in tune with nature then it will help you and you're pokemon use it to you're advantage" Daniel said. "I've always loved nature Daniel" Ash said as he patted Pikachu. "Good, because loving nature is the first step to mastering it. Today we will be using aura a lot more" Daniel said.

"I have connected with my pokemon through aura before" Ash said. "You've only stratched the surface of what aura will let you do Ash. Did you know that some people believe human's were once a fighting type pokemon similair to Lucario" Daniel said. "Really? Do you believe that?" Ash said.

"I'm not sure if I belive it or not. But I do know that there are so many things you can do if you master your aura" Daniel said. Daniel got up and stood on the branch as his eyes turned blue. He backflipped off the branch and grabbed the next branch down. He then swung himself forward doing a frontflip and landed on his feet.

"Wow" Ash said. "Pika" Pikachu said. "It's all from mastering aura Ash. Now use your aura to get down" Daniel said. Ash took a deep breath and used his aura around him. Pikachu ran down the side of the tree first. After pikachu reached the ground Ash jumped to the side of the tree and kicked off into a backflip. Ash landed on the ground next to Daniel. "Nice work, now lets do some work with your pokemon" Daniel said.

Daniel took out three pokeballs and sent out the pokemon inside. The two pokemon Daniel sent out were his Lacion and two lucario. The two lucario were a big larger than the average lucario but were still smaller than Lacion.

"One of the most effective techniques a trainer can do is to see through pokemon's perspective. If you can do then you'll be able to feel and sense what your pokemon see and feel. Doing this will allow you to see the battle through your pokemon's perspective and make wiser descisions based on their view of the situation" Daniel said.

"That sounds incredible, being able to see the battle through your pokemon's perspective" Ash said. "It is, I can assure you. Now here's what we're going to do Ash. I want you to get out your other 5 pokemon and try to get to the beach on the north side of the island with at least one of your pokemon still conscious" Daniel said.

"Wait a minute still conscious?" Ash said. "Yes these three are going to scoure the jungle for you and your pokemon. If they find you then they will attack for forty five seconds, then brak off and try to find you again. The only way you're going to make it to the beach with one of your pokemon still conscious is if you connect with your pokemon and sense what they sense" Daniel said.

He turned to Lacion and the two lucario, "I'll be waiting for you on the beach good luck" Daniel said before walking off into the jungle. Lacion and the two lucario sprinted off in different directions.

Ash took sent out his other five pokemon. The other pokemon Ash had with him were, Infernape, Pidgeot, Squirtle, Heracross, and Lucario. "Alright guys listen, we're going to the beach to meet Daniel Rian. His lucario and Lacion are after us so keep your eyes peeled" Ash said.

Ash and his pokemon started moving through the jungle as Ash tried to feel the aura of the pokemon around him in case the lucario of Lacion were close. Ash felt a flock a spearow above them being lead by a spearow. In the trees several medapod rested on the branches while a few mankey climbed on the vines.

"Huh I thought for sure they'd hit us by now" Ash said. Lucario was also using his aura to sense for anything. Just when he thought they were clear he felt something. As lucario turned his head to where he felt the new aura, Heracross was hit with an auraphere and knocked to the ground.

Ash and the other pokemon quickly turned to see one of Daniel's lucario sprinting at them. "Dispirse!" Ash shouted. Daniel's lucario was now amoungst Ash's pokemon. "Quick attack!" Ash said. Ash's Lucario came at Daniel's with a force palm, while squirtle use hydropump, pidgeot used arial ace, infernape use mach punch, and pikachu used thunderbolt.

Daniel's Lucario avoided every attack using extremespeed and hit infernape three times with lightning fast strikes. Lucario turned back towards the other pokemon and raised up his paw to use aurasphere. Ash was about to tell his pokemon to move when the lucario lowered his paw and sprinted deeper into the jungle.

"Oh right, forty five seconds" Ash said. He turned to heracross and infernape who were both knocked out. "I'm sorry guys, this was my fault" Ash said. "Pika" Pikachu said in dissagreement. Ash returned Infernape and Heracross. "Alright, I have to remember what Daniel said" Ash said.

When the group continued toward the beach Ash tried to connect with his pokemon furthure than he had before. As they came across a waterhole and a few wild pokemon drinking from it, Ash's pokemon went over to the water and got a drink. Ash took another deep breath and tried to connect furthure with each of his pokemon.

Pikachu began to feel Ash's aura around his own. Ash began to see what pikachu was seeing, he could feel the water's temperature and the grass pikachu was touching. Pikachu could also see what Ash was seeing. "This is incredible" Ash said.

Before Ash knew what happened squirlte was hit with a aurasphere and knocked out. Ash and his other pokemon saw Lacion sprint across the waterhole like he was a surskit. "Guys look out!" Ash said. Pidgeot and Lucario jolted back with Pikachu beside them. "Quick, use Arial ace, Aurasphere, and thunderbolt" Ash said.

All three pokemon unleashed their attacks at Lacion. Lacion dodged the aurasphere and thunerbolt. When pidgeot flew at Lacion, he ducked down and grabbed pidgeot by the feet. "Pidgeot!" Ash said. Lacion hurled pidgeot into the air and then jumped up usinging a force palm .

Pidgeot hit the ground unconscious as Lacion landed back on the ground. Lacion turned back toward Lucario and pikachu. "He's going to knock both of them out, unless!" Ash said. Ash used every bit of aura he had to connect with lucario like he had just done with pikachu. He could now see and feel what lucario did. With both of their aura's working together Lucario saw lacion sprinting towards him through Ash's eyes and his own.

"Lucario prepare to dodge!" Ash said. Lacion hurled his palm at Lucario as fast as a flash of lightning. However, even he was suprised when Lucario lurched down and back evading the attack. "Again!" Ash said. Lacion hurled his right leg at Lucario's head, but once again Lucario was able to avoid the attack.

"Quick pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash said. Pikachu unleashed a bolt of thunder at Lacion, but the legendary pokemon dodged it like a pro. Lacion swept his leg down trying to knock Lucario off his feet but once again Lucario evaded the attack by jumping up. Lacion saw an opportunity this time and thrust his palm forward hitting and knocking out lucario with a force palm.

"Lucario!" Ash said. Lacion turned toward PIkachu and prepared to sprint at him. Ash quickly connected with pikachu to see what he was seeing. Pikachu could not feel and see what Ash did. Lacion didn't attack, instead he turned and ran in the other direction. "What? Oh right forty five seconds. Well at least we won't have to worry about Lacion. But it's just you and me now Pikachu and there's still another lucario out there" Ash said.

"PIka!" Pikachu said with determination. "You're right we haven't failed yet" Ash said. The two ran through the jungle trying to reach the beach. After nearly twenty minutes Ash and Pikachu saw the beach was just up ahead. "We're almost there" Ash said. Just when it seemed like it was safe Pikachu heard something with his more accute hearing. Because Ash and Pikachu were now so closely connected through aura, Ash could hear it as well.

"Pikachu move!" Ash said. Pikachu jumped back as the third lucario landed in front of Pikachu with his paw hitting the ground. "Quick Pikachu use thunderbolt" Ash said. Pikachu unleashed thunderbolt at Lucario, but Lucario used detect and avoided the thunderbolt despite being so close. Lucario thrust his palm at Pikachu, "Pikachu dodge it" Ash said. Since Pikachu could see through both his and Ash's eyes he was able to identify the best place to move.

When pikachu moved to the side Lucario unleashed an aurasphere and hit pikachu. When Pikachu was hit Ash didn't exactly feel like he was hit,but he did feel pikachu's pain. Pikachu grit his teeth trying to stay up. PIkachu had never been hit with an attack like the lucario's aurasphere. The lucario sprinted at Pikachu using extremespeed. "Pikachu agility then Thunderbolt!" Ash said.

Using everything he had left, Pikachu dove forward through lucario's leg and zapped lucario with thunderbolt. The lucario grunted as the thunderbolt hit him. Pikachu landed behind Luacrio and tried to catch his breath. Lucario turned to face pikachu but then turned around again and sprinted off. Ash rushed over and picked up Pikachu. "We did it Pikachu we made it" Ash said.

Ash carried Pikachu the rest of the way. When they arrived at the beach Ash said Daniel and his pokemon waiting for them. "Ash you made it, and your pikachu's still conscious" Daniel said. "Yeah, but he's pretty hurt" Ash said. "Alright let me see him" Daniel said. Ash handed pikachu to Daniel. Daniel took a deepbreath and his hands began to glow blue. Pikachu suddently felt revitalized as if he had eaten a hundred oran barries. "Pika!" Pikachu said. He jumped down and then got back onto Ash's shoulders. "Woah you can heal with aura" Ash said.

"Like I said you'd be amazed at what you can do with aura. By the way i'm impressed you were able to complete this task on your first try. Were you able to connect with your pokemon like I told you to?" Daniel said.

"I did and it was amazing, I could see and feel what they could. When I did, they were able to react faster" Ash said. "This is good, but do you understand what was going on?" Daniel said. "I do, when I connected with my pokemon like I did, it didn't make them any faster or stronger than they already were. What it did was make me see the battle throughmy pokemon's perspective . Doing that allowed me to make better decisions in the battle " Ash said.

Daniel smiled, "That's right, this is only the begging of what you can do with this technique. If you keep working on it you won't need to use aura to be able to do what you did today" Daniel said. "That sounds sweet, being able to do that without even using aura" Ash said. "Good work today, make sure your pokemon get plenty of rest, next time we're going to be doing our first strength training" Daniel said. "Awsome, I can't wait" Ash said.

"Since your pidgeot's knocked out I'll give you a ride home" Daniel said. He returned his two lucario and his Lacion then sent out Charizon. Daniel got on first followed by Ash and Pikachu. As Charizon flew over the ocean Ash and Pikachu began to think about the pokemon league. It was only a few weeks until the Indigo league started at the indigo platue. "Ash are you alright, you haven't said anything since we left the island" Daniel said. "I'm fine, I was just thinking about the Indigo league. It starts in a few weeks and I guess I just remembering when I competed in it" Ash said.

"You're not dwelling on how you lost are you" Daniel said. "No, I'm proud that I made it as far as I did." Ash said. "That's good, you shouldn't be ashamed of loosing" Daniel said. "Oh come on Daniel, when have you ever lost" Ash said. "Well I, ok there was that time when, how about that battle. Ok that guy in Hoenn, wait no I beat him. Alright maybe I don't have any experience loosing" Daniel said.

"Well I guess I was just a little dissapointed that I won't be able to compete in it this year. I mean it was the first one I ever competed in after all and I just thought it might be nice to compete in it again. Not that I don't want to be training you though" Ash said. "It's alright Ash, the Indigo league was the first league I ever competed in too" Daniel said. "I know you won the Indigo league that year" Ash said. "Ash don't worry about the Indigo league, someday you'll compete in it again and win" Daniel said. "With you as my teacher I don't doubt that" Ash said.

After another hour of flying Charizon reached Pallet town and Ash's house. "Pallet town, It's been to long" Daniel said. Ash and Daniel got off Charizon as the door to Ash's house opened. Delia and Felix came out of the house. "Daniel!" They said. "Felix, Delia good to see you again" Daniel said. Delia and Felix came over to Ash and Daniel. "Well you haven't changed much" Felix said. "Apperently you have Felix, setteling down. Last I hear you were traveling around the world training" Daniel said. "Well I was until I found out about Ash" Felix said.

"I thought you would, I tried to find you for a while to tell you about him. Man you were like a ghost" Daniel said. "Well I'm here to stay now" Felix said. "Daniel how's Ash doing in training?" Delia said. "He's doing great, Ash will be a master before you know it. In fact when I'm done with him he'll be even better than you Felix" Daniel said. "I don't doubt that" Felix said. "So Felix how's Serena doing?" Delia asked.

"She's doing fine, she currently helping prepare the Indigo league at the Indigo plateau" Daniel said. "Speaking of which I'm also needed there so I better get going" Daniel said. "Alright It was good seing you again Daniel" Felix said. "You too Felix, Ash I'll email you when our next session will take place" Felix said.

Daniel got back onto Charizon and flew off toward the indigo pleatue. "Ash are you all packed for Pewter city?" Delia said. "Yeah, hey mom do you know where May is?" Ash asked. "She's with professor Birch and Oak. I think she wanted me to let her know when you got back" Delia said. "I guess I can tell her" Ash said.

At Oak's lab May was with Professor Oak and Birch. "Blaziken use firespin, Glaceon use iceshard" May said. May's Blaziken unleashed a powerful firespin while her glaceon uneasled iceshard. The firespin took in the bits of ice around it and split them into smaller bits of sparking ice. Many pokemon around the lab were watching May's pokemon do there routine. "Quite impressive May, the pokemon here are really enjoying your routine" Oak said. "Thanks professor, you know doing this kinda makes me miss competeing in Pokemon contests" May said.

"Hey guys I'm back" Ash said as he entered the pokemon area of the lab. Oak and the others turned to him. "Oh Ash there you are how was training" May said. " It went great you wouldn't believe what I learned to do today" Ash said. "Really what did you learn" Oak said. "Let me show you" Ash said. Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder as Ash turned his back to Oak. "Put up a number with your fingers" Ash said.

"Alright" Oak said as he held up 4 fingers. PIkachu looked up at Oak . "Four fingers" Ash said. "Lucky guess" Oak said as he put down 3 fingers. "One finger" Ash said. "What? How did you do that?" Oak said. Ash turned back towards the others. "Daniel taught me how to see a battle through my pokemon's perspective" Ash said. "Are you telling me you can see what Pikachu see's?" Birch said.

"If I put in enough aura I can" Ash said. "Wow that's so cool, you've got to teach me how to do that" May said. "Hey professor where's Tracey?" Ash said. "Oh right, well since the pokemon league is starting soon, after it is done there will probably be lots of young trainers wanting to start their journey. So I sent him to find and catch some charmanders, bulbasaur, and squirtle" Oak said.

"So May are you ready to head up to Pewter city tomarow?" Ash said. "I'm all packed and reay to leave. It'll be good to see Brock again" May said. "Well I can't wait to see Pewter city, seeing all those rock pokemon from Kanto is something I've been looking forward to" Professor Birch said.

Later that night Ash was with May in his room. May was cuddled up next to Ash with Pikachu by Ash's head. "Ash do you think that I could become a pokemon trainer?" May said. "What are you talking about May, you already are" Ash said. "I mean a trainer, trainer. I've been coordinating for so long and I thought it might be nice to try being more like you. I mean Wallace was a trainer before he became a coordinator so it might be a good idea for me to learn about being a regular trainer too" May said.

"Well May If you want I can teach you what I know about training when I'm not with Daniel" Ash said. "Thanks Ash, I really appreciate it" May said. Ash and May shared a kiss for a few moments before drifting away into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 3: All's going well

A pair of Charizard flew over the Virdian one of the charizards was Ash and May. On the other was Felix and Delia. "We're getting close to Pewter city, I can't wait to see Brock again after all this time. Say Ash what's Brock been up to since I last saw him?" May said. "He's been working on becoming a certified pokemon doctor. But I haven't talked with him since I went back to Hoenn" Ash said.

"I can't wait to meet this Brock, according to Ash he's an amazing person" Felix said. "He is, he's probably one of the most responsable and decent young men I've ever met" Delia said. Eventually they got past the Viridian forest and reached Pewter city. "Alright lets head to the gym, Brock's family lives there" Ash said. The two charizard landed directly in front of the Pewter city gym and let their passengers off.

"Well here we are, Pewter city" Ash said. "This place hasn't changed much since the last time we were here" May said. Felix looked around the street and at the gym. "Well this place has changed a little since I was last here" Felix said. Ash and May went up to the gym door and knocked on the door. When the door opened, Salvador and Cindy were on the other side.

"Ash, May you guys made it!" Cindy said. "Cindy, Salvador it's good to see you again" May said. "Is Brock here yet?" Ash said. "Yeah he just got here come on in" Salvador said. Brocks siblings lead them inside the gym. "So how are your parents doing?" Ash asked. "They're doing fine, our dad has beaten the last two trainers who came here" Cindy said.

"Sounds like Flint's doing good" Felix said. Eventually they reached a living room where Flint and Lola were waiting with the rest of their kids. "Mom, Dad they're here" Salvador said. Flint and Lola turned to them. "Ash, May there you are" Flint said. "Flint, Lola how are you guys doing?" Ash said. "We're doing great Ash we, wait a minute Felix is that you?" Flint said.

"Flint, it's been to long" Felix said. "Wait a minute is Ash your son?" Lola said. "Yeah, it's a long story" Felix said. "Well it's good to see you again after all this time" Flint said. "Hey, where's Brock?" May said. "Brock oh he just left for the pokemon center a few minutes again, he said he'd be back soon" Lola said.

"So Ash I heard that you not only won the Hoenn league, but you beat Tyson of the elite four" Tommy said. "Yeah, it wasn't easy but I did it" Ash said. "I heard that you're training with Daniel Rian now" Forest said. "Just yesterday I was training with him" Ash said. "Wow it you were good enough to beat an elite four member then imagine how good you'll be when your done training with him" Billy said.

"So has Brock gotten his medical degree yet?" Ash said. "Yeah it's why he went to the pokemon center to get it finalized" Flint said. "Oh I almost forgot to tell you the amazing news" Lola said. "What's going on?" May said. "Well Brock is" Lola started when they heard a door open.

"Hey guys everything is finalized with my degree" A familiar voice said. Ash and May turned to see Brock enter the room. "Brock" May said. "May, Ash!" Brock said. He came over and hugged the two of them. "Brock it's been to long" May said. "May it's so good to see you too" Brock said.

"So you're a pokemon doctor now congratulations" May said. "Thanks, but from what I hear I'm not the only one whose made a big accomplishment. congratulations on winning the grand festival" Brock said. "Thanks Brock, it wasn't easy" May said. "I can imagine, AshI here you beat Tyson and you're training with Daniel Rian" Brock said.

"Yeah I am training with him, he really is something. By the way Brock your mom said that something big happened to you besides becoming a doctor" Ash said. "Well you could say that" Brock said. "Brock, I think we're going to need to talk with James Nilson again. He sent me another email with a few to many questions" A familiar voice said.

A young woman with teal hair and brown eyes walked in. "Wait a minute Suzy is that you?" Ash said. "Ash it's so good to see you again" Suzy said. "Suzy, it's great to see you to" Ash said. "So you must be May, Brock's told me a lot about you" Suzy said. "Suzy, I think Ash told me about you once. Aren't you a master pokemon breeder" May said.

"Well I'm good, but I wouldn't call myself a master" Suzy said. "Oh come on Suzy no one's better than you" Brock said. "So Suzy what are you doing here?" Ash said. Suzy and Brock took each others hands.  
"Ash, Suzy and I are engaged" Brock said. "What!?" May and Ash both said. "While you were in Hoenn and I was in Med school, Suzy was doing some work there. We found each other" Brock said. "After some catching up Brock asked for some help in his classes so I did. After a while we started dating , one thing lead to another and here we are" Suzy said.

"Well congratulations" Ash said. "If I'm correct Suzy and I aren't the only new couple in this room" Brock said. May and Ash blushed a little and took each others hands. "You heard right" May said. "I always thought you two should have ended up together" Brock said. "Well you thought right" Ash said. "So when is the wedding?" May said. "We're still planning it but we'll let you know" Brock said.

"Well now that we're all here we should start planning out where we want to go to dinner" Lola said. "Come now Lola they just got here why not show them some of the pokemon" Flint said. "That sounds interesting" Ash said. "Alright follow me" Flint said. Flint led Ash and the others to the chamber where the pokemon were kept. The chamber was large enough to look like a rocky area, the natural enviroment for rock type pokemon.

In the chamber there were 4 geodudes, 3 gravelers, a pair of golem, two onix, and a steelix. "Wow that's quite a collection of rock type pokemon" Ash said. "I've been training hard with them to get this gym's reputation back up high" Flint said. "Well with these guys you shouldn't have a problem with that dad" Brock said.

"Say Ash, would you mind sparring with me it's about the time of day I spar with them anyway" Flint said. "Alright sure i'm game" Ash said. The two went down to the pokemon as the rock pokemon came around him. "Alright geodude you guys are up first" Flint said. Ash took out one of his pokeballs and sent out his infernape. "Geodude use rollout" Flint said.

Ash used his aura technique to connect with infernape. Ash could now see what infernape saw. "Infernape wait until they get close then use flamethrower to confuse them" Ash said. Infernape stood his ground until the 4 geodudes got close then unleashed flamethrower directly in front of him. The fire was hot enough to burn the geodudes' eyes. This resulted in them not seeing Infernape jump up and them colliding into each other. "Mach punch" Ash said.

Infernape quickly unleashed 4 powerful mach punches while the geodudes were still recovering. After the final Mach punch infernape stood over the unconscious geodudes. "Wow Ash just knocked them all out in less than a minute" Suzy said.

"My you are as good as you look on tv Ash" Flint said. "Nice work Infernape" Ash said. "Alright let's try with someone a little bigger" Flint said. Two of the gravelers and a golem came up to Flint. "Wanna keep going Infernape?" Ash said. Infernape pounded his fists into eachother and roared. "Graveler, Golem use rock blast" Flint said.

"Infernape use close combat" Ash Ash was able to see what infernape saw he could easily direct him and advise him which rocks to hit. Infernape hit every rock that was going to hit him with close combat. "Bulldoze graveler, golem use stone edge" Flint. "Infernape use flame wheel" Ash said. Infernape covered himself in fire and rolled at the two graveler charing at him. When infernape collided with the two gravelers he knocked them clear out of the way. As Golem prepared to unleash a furry of rocks at his opponent. Infernape impacted golem and knocked him back.

"Golem!" Flint said. "Infernape use mach punch" Ash said. Infernape came forward and knocked golem out. As soon as golem fell over with his eyes swirled the two graveler began to back off. "I don't believe it, you've scared them out of their skin"Flint said.

"Great work Infernape" Ash said. " Alright Golem time for some rest" Flint said returning him to a pokeball. "Ok that was impressive Ash, but can you handle my biggest and baddest?" Flint said. The steelix came up from behind Flint and roared. "Infernape I think you've earned a rest" Ash said as he returned infernape. "Pikachu you wanna go?" Ash said. "Pika!" Pikachu said confidently.

Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder and stared down the massive steelix. "Using a pikachu against my steelix, a bold move" Flint said. "That's not your average pikachu Flint" May said. "Isn't that the truth" Brock said. "Alright let's start things off with rock tomb" Flint said. "Pikachu use agility" Ash said.

Pikachu dodged each falling rock like a flash of lightning. After the last rock landed Pikachu climbed to the top and growled at steelix. "Alright then dodge this, Steelix use dig" Flint said. Steelix burrowed himself under ground as pikachu looked around. Since Ash was connected with pikachu he could feel what pikachu felt and thus could feel the vibrations in the ground. "Steelix use dig!" Flint said. Pikachu felt where steelix was coming up and let Ash know. "Pikachu quick dodge and use tail whip" Ash said.

Pikachu quickly moved as steelix came out of the ground and then used tail whip lowering his defenses. "Quick steelix use stone edge!" Flint said. "Pikachu use iron tail!" Ash said. "Pikachu!" Pikachu said as he propelled himself off the ground and smashed through the incoming rocks with his tail and continued on to steelix. "Steelix!" Flint iron tail hurled Steelix to the ground and knocked him unconscious.

"Geeze you were right about that pikachu Brock" Suzy said. "You wouldn't believe what those to have accomplished" May said. "I don't know I have told he a lot about our travels" Brock said. "Nice try Steelix return. Well Ash looks like I need more practice before I face you again" Flint said.

"Nice work Pikachu" Ash said. Pikachu rushed back onto Ash's shoulder. "Alright I think that's enough training for now thanks for the help Ash" Flint said. "No problem Flint that was good practice for us too" Ash said.

Later that night Brock's Parent, Ash's Parents, Brock , Suzy, May, and Ash were all at a local restaurant. "So Ash, what is Daniel Rian like?" Lola said. "Well he's really unique, it's like he's got the wisdom of a trainer whose lived for two hundres years but the spirit of someone about his age" Ash said. "He sounds incredible, I can only imagine how he trains his pokemon" Flint said.

"Why wonder Ash is training with him" Suzy said. "Right, come on Ash enlighten us on how he trains you" Flint said. "Well so far we've been doing a lot of bonding and connection work with my pokemon. Daniel says a pokemon will grow stronger and better the stronger you're connected with them" Ash said. "He's absolutely right on that" Felix said.

"It's really been helping my growth with my pokemon. I was already close with them before, now I feel closer with them than I've ever been before" Ash said. "So Ash what's your plan after your done training with Daniel?" Brock said. "I'm not sure, I might compete in the Indigo league again" Ash said. "What about you May what's your plan?" Lola Suzy said. "I'm going to stick with Ash, I'm going to learn about being a pokemon trainer rather than a coordinator" May said.

"That sounds like a good plan May, a lot of the best coordinators were once trainers" Delia said. The waiters came with the groups food. "Finney it's here, let's dig in" Brock said. Later that night in one of the guest rooms at the Gym. "So Ash when you want to start my training?" May said. "How about after my next training session with Daniel Rian?" Ash said. "Sounds good, I can't wait to become a real trainer like you" May said.

"It won't be hard for you May, you're already a master coordinator" Ash said. "Master" May said as she blushed a little. May wrapped her arms around Ash's shoulders and kissed him. Both of them were blushing now. Ash and May both got into bed as the darkness of night got further in. May rested her head against Ash's chest. "I love you Ash" May said. "I love you too" Ash said. As the two fell asleep Pikachu was still awake. He smiled at his trainer and his love. "Pika" He said happily before falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 4: A blast from the past (please review)

Ash and May were up with Brock and Suzy in Pewter city markets. "Alright lets see we've got two bottles of oran juice, a can of dried pecha, two pieces of anto herbs, and two chari berries. Ok I have everything I need to make my customized potion" Brock said. "So Brock this potion you came up with it does more than just healing pokemon injuries?" Ash said.

"Ash Brock is on the verge of pokemon medical history" Suzy said. "Alright Suzy you might be exaggerating a little" Brock said. "Medical history! You've got to tell us brock" May said."Alright, well as you know there are many types of potions available to trainers. Things like burn heals, antidotes, and regular potions. I've been trying to perfect something that can both heal a pokemon's physical injuries and cure it of any status problems. I call it the full restore" Brock said.

"That sounds amazing Brock" Ash said. "It's still a work in progress" Brock said. "Just think of how many pokemon your full restore will be able to help"May said. "Well now that we have the ingredients we should head to somewhere nice a peaceful" Brock said.

"Not your house?" May said. "Trust me that won't work. The last time I tried to work at my house all of my siblings kept bothering us and asking us if we we're done yet" Brock said. "Not to mention the rumble from your father's rock pokemon" Suzy said. "Yeah that too" Brock said.

"So where do you want to go?" May said. "I found the perfect place to work" Brock said. He led Ash and May to a hill overlooking the entire city. "What an incredible view" May said. "Brock, Suzy you want to work outside on your full restore?" Ash said. Brock and Suzy set up a foldable table and put some beakers with the ingredients next to them on it. "I prefer working outside in nature, it keeps me on track of what I'm working toward" Brock said.

As Brock and Suzy began working the other two watched closely. "So Brock is there anything we can do to help?" May said. "Actually there is" Suzy said. "If you two could have a battle and wear out some of your pokemon we can test to see if our full restore is working" Brock said. "I'm down if you want to May" Ash said.

"Why not It's been a while since my pokemon have gotten to spar" May said. Ash and May each took out a pokeball. "Go Glaceon" May said. "Gliscore I choose you!" Ash said. Gliscore and Glaceon came out of their pokeballs and stared at eachother. "Glaceon use iceshard and icy wind" May said.

Glaceon quickly unleashed a furry of ice shards and carried them through the air with icy wind. Suzy got a little distracted by the sight of the ice being carried by the wind. "Wow, you were right about May Brock she's quite a coordinator" Suzy said. "Well she has won two grand festivals" Brock said.

"Gliscore use harden then fly in close" Ash said. Gliscore tightened his defenses and flew in closer while he did his best to evade the bits of ice flying at him. "Glaceon use icebeam" May said. "Gliscore use harden again" Ash said. Gliscore quickly raised his defensive status again before the icebeam hit him. "Quick gliscore use thunderfang" Ash said. Gliscore quickly held his right clas out to absorb the brunt of the blow. "Alright Glaceon use icefang" May said.

Both pokemon lunged at eachother with their jaws out. It was close but gliscore got his jaws around glaceon. Gliscore stayed clamped on for a minute before letting go. When he did glaceon started to fidget from the electricity. Gliscore had gotten some ice on his wings from the icy wind and icebeam.

"Alright that's good" Brock said. Suzy hand filled a potion container with her and Brock's experimental full restore and handed it to Brock. Brock walked over to Glaceon and sprayed her with it. The moment the spray got onto Glaceon's skin she was no longer paralyzed. She also felt her injuries start to heal up. Brock got up and walked over to gliscore and sprayed the full restore on his wings. The full restore immediatly broke the ice off gliscore's wings.

"It works" Suzy said. "It still needs a little tweaking but we're definitely getting closer" Brock said. "If you two want to spar some more we'll keep working" Suzy said. "Alright you ready Gliscore" Ash said. "Gliscore!" Gliscore said. "Glaceon you want to keep going?" May said. "Glaceon" Glaceon said with confidence.

"Well, well, well look who I found" A familiar voice said. Ash and the others turned to see a very familiar trainer. The trainer had spiky brown hair and blackish eyes. "Gary is that you?" Ash said. "Been a long time hasn't it Ashy" Gary said. "Wait this is Gary, your old rival" May said. "Yup that's him" Brock said.

"Gary what are you doing here?" Ash said. "In a way I'm here because of you Ash" Gary said. "You came here looking for me?" Ash said. "No, you see a few months ago I went back home to see my grandfather. When I got there he told me what you were doing in Hoenn. So I thought if you were going to try a pokemon league again why shouldn't I" Gary said. "So you're competing in the Indigo league again?" Ash said. "Take a look" Gary said as he took out his badge case showing seven badges. "All I need is the Pewter city badge and I'll get another shot at winning the Indigo league" Gary said.

"Well my dad's down at the gym and I'm sure he'd be glad to give you a gym battle" Brock said. "Nah that can wait, while I'm here I want a battle with you Ash" Gary said. "A battle?" May said. "That's right I want to beat my old rival who beat an elite four member and is now training with Daniel Rian" Gary said.

"If you wanna battle Gary I'm game" Ash said. "Go for it As woop him" May said. May walked over to Suzy and Brock. Ash and Gary took their positions across from eachother. "Time to see if you've gotten as good as they said you have" Gary said. He took out a pokeball and sent out his umbreon. "Pikachu are you ready?" Ash said.

"Pika!" Pikachu said as he jumped down from Ash's shoulder and onto the ground. "Alright Umbreon use confuse ray" Gary said. "Pikachu use agility" Ash said. Pikachu ran like lightning around umbreon avoiding the confuse ray. "Pikachu use quick attack" Ash said.

"No you don't Umbreon use protect" Gary said. Umbreon quickly threw up a barrier over himself as Pikachu sprinted towards him. Gary was suprised to see Ash smiling "What are you grinning about?" Gary said. "You'll see" Ash said. Since Pikachu and Ash were so connected from training with Daniel, Pikachu already knew what Ash wanted him to do. Instead of hitting umbreon with quick attack Pikachu jumped over him.

Both Gary and umbreon were incredibly surpised by what pikachu did. When pikachu landed on the other side of umbreon the protect was gone. "Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash said. Before Umbreon could even respond to what was happening he was hit with thunderbolt. "Oh no umbreon!" Gary said.

"Wow that was incredible it was like Pikachu knew what to do already" Suzy said. "He probably did somehow" Brock said. "What do you expect when you train with the best" May said. "Umbreon quick hit back with sand attack" Gary said. "Pikachu use double team" Ash said.

As Umbreon splashed sand into pikachu's eyes he saw that it was just a copy of pikachu. The real pikachu was behind umbreon. "Pikachu thunderbolt" Ash said. Pikachu again blasted umbreon with electricity. "Shoot he's just to fast, wait I got it. Umbreon use dig" Gary said.

Umbreon quickly burrowed his way underground. "Pikachu get ready to move" Ash said. Just like in their battle with steelix the day before Ash was able to feel and sense what pikachu was. When Pikachu felt where umbreon was coming up. Ash quickly gave pikachu directions through their connections without Gary even knowing what was going on.

Just before umbreon came up Pikachu jumped back from where umbreon was. "What the hell!?" Gary said. "Pikachu use thunder!" Ash said. Pikachu unleashed thunder before umbreon could even land from resurfacing. "Umbreon!" Gary said. When umbreon hit the ground he was unconscious.

"Umbreon is unable to battle" Brock said. "Alright Pikachu" Ash said. "That was incredible Pikachu didn't even take a hit" Suzy said. "Pikachu's the strongest I've ever seen him. Then again he did beat Tyson" Brock said. "Way to go Ash, you and Pikachu were amazing" May said.

"Alright Umbreon return, Ash I never expected you'd be this good even if you are training with Daniel Rian" Gary said. "I'm only as good as my pokemon Gary" Ash said as Pikachu got back onto Ash's shoulder. "Well I guess I better get to the pokemon center before I challenge Flint to a battle" Gary said. "Good luck with your battle and the pokemon league" Ash said.

"Thanks but I don't need luck. I've been training long and hard, this time I'm winning the pokemon league" Gary said. Gary walked off toward Pewter city. May walked over to Ash and said, "Ash you wanna have some alone time. I think Brock and Suzy want some to" May said. Ash blushed a little, "Uh Brock mind if we split up for a few hours" Ash said.

Brock looked back at Suzy and said "You ready my mind". A few hours later Ash and May were on a hill overlooking the city as the sun began to set. "I think this is my favorite time of day, sunset" May said. May was holding Pikachu in her arms while Ash had his arm over May's shoulders.

"The sunset is really pretty, I can see why you like it so much" Ash said. "I really love journeys like this, seeing far away places and different pokemon. I'm too much like you Ash." May said. "That's one of the things I love about you May " Ash said.

Both of them started blushing before they shared a kiss. As they withdrew Ash felt something through his aura, something dark. He quickly used his aura to feel the aura around him to find it. May noticed Ash looked disturbed. "Ash are you ok?" May said. "May something's wrong. I'm not exactly sure what, but I can sense something dark through my aura" Ash said.

Pikachu also felt something wrong with his senses. "Pika!" he shouted. Ash suddenly saw it with his aura. "Look out!" Ash said. he grabbed May and hurled himself and her to the ground back a few feet. When they landed May looked up to see they had just avoided being hit by a ball of dark blue energy.

Standing in front of them was a lucario. "A lucario?" May said. Both Ash and May noticed there was something wrong with her. The lucario's eyes were glowing red and she had a slight cloud of black energy around her. Ash could also sense there was a large concentration of dark aura in and around her.

"What's going on with that lucario?!" May said. "It's some kind of dark aura" Ash said. The lucario quickly came back at them with a force palm. "Look out!" May said. The three of them quickly moved as the lucario came at them.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash said. Pikachu unleashed thunderbolt but the lucario avoided it with detect. "That thing is fast, go lucario!" Ash said as he threw Lucario's pokeball. When Lucario came out and saw the dark Lucario his eyes widdened. "Lucario!" He said.

"Lucario use power up punch, pikachu use quick attack" Ash said. Ash's pokemon launched their attacks simultaneously each ready to respond to any of the lucario's counter attacks. The lucario used low sweep and knocked Pikachu back while avoiding Lucario's attack.

When the Lucario landed she pinned Pikachu down with her paw and raised the other to use aurasphere. "Pikachu quick use double team" Ash said. Pikachu quickly made a double of himself that took his place under Lucario. When the lucario hit the copy pikachu was behind her. "Pikachu use voltackle" Ash said.

The lucario turned to late to see Pikchu and was hit with the full force of voltackle. "Quick Lucario use extremespeed" Ash said. Ash's lucario sprinted as fast as he could at the dark lucario and hit her 4 times. The dark lucario was now on one knee. She growled then got up and tried to run. "No way, that thing is too dangerous. Pikchu use thunderwave!" Ash said.

Pikachu quickly sprinted after Lucario and hit her with thunderwave paralyzing her. The lucario growled again as she struggled to move. "Go pokeball!" Ash said as he threw a pokeball. The pokeball hit the dark lucario and sent her inside. Ash and his pokemon watched closely as the pokeball shook back and forth. The pokeball opened and the lucario came back out.

She roared and unleashed an aurasphere at Lucario. "Lucario use detect then close combat!" Ash said. His lucario avoided the aurasphere and sprinted over to the dark lucario. The dark lucario and Ash's lucario sparred with each other for a minute but Ash's won and knocked her to the ground. "This time, go pokeball!" Ash said. The second pokeball shook and rattled with the dark lucario inside.

"Come on" Ash said. The pokeball stopped, showing the lucario was caught. "That was close, what do you thing is wrong with her?" May said. "Dark aura, that definitely has something to do with it" Ash said as he went over and picked up the pokeball. "I'll have Daniel look at her the next time we train. He should know what to do" Ash said.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 5: Real training

Ash was riding charizard over the desert near Neon town beside Daniel on his Charizon. After they reached a large open area with no landmarks or other terrain features Charizon landed with charizard landing next to him.

After Ash and Daniel got off, Ash looked around. "So the desert , interesting place for training" Ash said. "I chose the desert for a reason. Like I said last time, we're doing some real training this time and I wanted a place where we wouldn't hurt anyone by accident" Daniel said.

Daniel took out another three pokeballs. He sent out his Tortearth, Arrogon, Tyranitaris-rex, and a gengar. "With the connection exercises we've been doing you're pokemon have the ability to grow faster than they ever would before. Now we're going to get to the growing" Daniel said. Ash took out three more pokeballs and sent out his Lucario, squirtle, and Torterra.

"Now let's get down to buisness. Tyranitaris-rex use sandstorm, Arrogon metal spout, Charizon use flamethrower" Daniel said. Tyrantitaris-rex whipped up fury of sand into the air. Arrogon opened his mouth and unleashed a jet of liquid metal into the sand, while charizon unleashed a torrent of blue fire into the sand an metal.

After a minute of mixing Daniel said, "Tortearth frenzy plant". Tortearth unleashed a furry of massive spiked roots out of the ground and moved them around the mixture the others were making. Ash and his pokemon were watching closely as they saw the mixture get shaped into what looked like a nidoking.

"Alright that's enough" Daniel said. His pokemon stopped as the massive object was finished. "Alright gengar take it away" Daniel said. The gengar grinned as his eyes turned red and he walked up to the massive object and then phased into it.

The object's eyes started to glow red as well. "Ash beat the titan" Daniel said. The titan began moving toward Ash's pokemon. It raised it's arm and hurled it down at squirtle. "Squirtle use hydropump!" Ash said. Squirtle unleashed a massive jet of water at the arm heading towards him. The hydro pump was strong enough to slow down the arm but not strong enough to stop it.

"Dam, Squirtle move!" Ash said. Squirltle jumped out-of-the-way as the arm hit the sand barley missing his mark. "Torterra quick use bull" Ash started. "Ash one pokemon at a time" Daniel said. "What why?" Ash said. "It's all part of the training Ash" Daniel said. "Alright, squirtle use icebeam!" Ash said. Squirtle quickly unleashed a beam of ice onto the side of the titan.

The titan didn't even seem bothered by the icebeam as it turned toward Squirtle. "Gengar shadow ball" Daniel said. The titan opened its mouth and unleashed a massive ball of ghost energy at squirtle. "Squirtle withdraw and rapid spin!" Ash said. Squirtle got into his shell and hurled himself forward avoiding the shadow ball. Squirtle hit the titan right where the ice was creating a hairline crack.

The titan looked down at squirtle who was now directly below him. As soon as he squirtle come out of his shell he hurled his right leg forward launching the blue turtle back. "Squirtle!" Ash said. Squirtle was impedded into a mound of sand as the titan started to move closer. "Shadow claw" Daniel said. Ash knew it was too late for squritle to move and that defense was their only option. "Squirtle iron

defense" Ash said.

Squirtle got into his shell and hardened his defenses as he braced himself for the attack. "Perfect, exactly what I wanted you to do" Daniel said. The titan raised its now glowing claws and hurled them down on squirtle. "Come on squirtle hang in there!" Ash said. "Pikachu!" Pikachu said. "Squirtle listen to your companions, remember they're with you!" Daniel said.

Squirltle braced himself as the titan hit him again and again. "Come on squirtle" Ash said. Daniel waited a few more moments than said "Now Ash everything he's got!" Daniel said."Squirtle hydro pump full power!" Ash said. Squirtle came out of his shell as the titan reeled his arms back for another strike. "Squirtle!" Squirtle said as he opened his mouth and unleashed his biggest jet of water.

The hydropumo managed push the titan back. "Keep it up squirtle!" Ash said. Squirtle kept the hydropump going as the titan tried to come back. Despite his fagditude Squirtle pushed through the pain and kept the hydropump going. The harline crack in the center of the titan began to expand into multiple larger cracks. "Almost there Squirtle don't give up now!" Ash said.

Squirtle gave everything he had left into one final burst that tore the titan into pieces. After the remaining pieces fell to the ground Ash and his pokemon saw gengar standing in over the remains. "Pretty good Ash, now have another pokemon come up" Daniel said. Pikachu are you ready?" Ash said. Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder and onto the ground.

Daniel's pokemon started to make another titan. When they finished Gengar possessed the titan again and began moving toward pikachu. "Pikachu use thunderbolt" Ash said. Pikachu unleashed a bolt of electricity that slowed down the titan's pace. "Gengar use shadow ball" Daniel said. Gengar gathered up his ghost energy and unleashed a powerful shadow ball at pikachu.

"Pikachu dodge and use thunder" Ash said. Pikachu evaded the large shadow ball and blasted the titan with another burst of electricity. The titan turned to Pikachu and unleashed another shadow ball. "Pikachu move" Ash said. Pikachu dodged the next shadow ball easily but the titan didn't give up. It jumped up into the air then crashed into the ground causing a small earthquake that tripped up pikachu.

"Pikachu" Ash said. The titan smashed his arm into pikachu sending him flying back into a hill of sand. "Get him" Daniel said. "Pikachu move" Ash said. "No pikachu stand your ground" Daniel said. "What?" Ash said. Pikachu grit his teeth as the titan smashed its massive arm into him. "Shadow ball" Daniel said. "Daniel why won't you let him dodge?!" Ash said. "Ash, trust me, pikachu can't always rely on dodging. He needs to learn how to take a hit. Motivate him to stand his groun" Daniel said.

Ash grit his teeth and connected to pikachu through his aura. "You can do this pikachu" He said as the shadowball impacted him. "PIka!" Pikachu said in pain. "Come on Pikachu hang on" Ash said. After the shadow ball ended Pikachu was breathing deeply. The titan reeled back to smash its arms into pikachu. "Pikachu iron tail!" Ash said.

Pikachu sprinted forward and smashed the center of the titan with his tail causing a hairline crack. "Now irontail again embed it into the crack" Ash said. The titan stomped its legs down at pikachu but missed. Pikachu jumped up again and smashed hit tail into the crack. "Perfect now use fusion bolt!" Ash said. Pikachu began to glow blue from the power and unleashed fusion bolt. With the fusion bolt going through the metal in pikachu's tail and the titan the titan exploded.

Pikachu landed on the ground and got up breathing deeply. "Pikachu are you ok?" Ash said as he rushed over. "Pika!" Pikachu said confidently. "Nicely done Pikachu, Ash I know it's hard to see pikachu take hits like that but it's something that he has to learn. In many battles the only way you're going to last is if your pokemon can take a hit. It's something my pokemon have mastered" Daniel said.

"I suppose you're right Daniel. It's just not easy seeing them get hit like that" Ash said. "Once they start to take less damage from built up endureance you'll feel a lot better. On that note have you been practicing the aurahealing like I told you to?" Daniel said. "Squirtle come here" Ash said. Squirtle came over next to Pikachu and Ash put his hands on both pokemon.

He took a deep breath and his eyes began to glow blue as his pokemon felt their pain and wearyness fade away. "Pika" Pikachu said happily. "Squirtle" Squirtle said. "Good, you're improving. Now who's next?" Daniel said.

One by one each of Ash's pokemon faced a titan. The next titan was slashing Charizard across the face with shadowclaws. "Hold on Charizard, you can endure!" Ash said. Charizard grit his teeth and withstood the attack. "Alright now grab the arms and use overheat!" Ash said. Charizard grabbed the titan's arms and pulled them to the side. Once they were clear Charizard unleashed a torrent of fire so powerful it tore the titan's upperbody into pieces.

Next was Ash's Lucario was was hit with the titan's arm and then a shadowball. "Keep it up Lucario you can do it!" Ash said. Lucario endured another two hits from the titan. "Alright focus blast!" Ash said. Lucario got up and hurled himself at the titan. Using focus blast he tore through the titan's left arm and continued on throught he torso of the titan. "Alright Lucario!" Ash said.

Last up was Ash's Torterra. The titan was using its arms to smash torterra with brick break. "Torterra use withdraw to endure" Ash said. Torterra dug in and tighened his defenses as more brick breaks hit him. "Almost there Torterra stay strong" Ash said. Torterra endured another 2 hits before moving back into an offensive stance. "Torterra use earthquake!" Ash said. Torterra smashed his front legs into the ground causing an earthquake that shook up the titan and caused a few hairline cracks.

"Bulldoze!" Ash said. Torterra charged forward and smashed the titan into pieces. "Nicely done, I'm quite impressed with your pokemon Ash. After today these 5 have built up a lot of endurance and strength. Especially after the connection excercise we've been doing" Daniel said.

"Thanks Daniel. Alright guys you did great , all of you beat the titans" Ash said. All of Ash's pokemon let out of a victory cry or roar. "Wait a minute Ash,why do you only have five pokemon out?" Daniel said. "What? Oh I almost forgot" Ash said as he took out another pokeball. "Daniel a few days ago in Pewter city May and I were attacked by a lucario. There was something wrong with it, it was like it was possessed by dark aura" Ash said.

Daniel looked general cocnerned after hearing what Ash said. "Did you say dark aura?" He said. "Yeah I think that's what it was" Ash said. "Alright what did it look like and what happened to it?" Daniel said. "I have it right here, I caught it" Ash said. Daniel took the pokeball and turned to Tyranitaris-Rex. " Tyranitaris get ready to restrain it when it comes out" Daniel said. Tyranitaris-Rex nodded as Daniel let the lucario out.

She looked exactly as she did when Ash caught her and tried to attack. Before she could Tyranitaris grabbed her and hurled her to the ground. Daniel bent down and looked at her through her aura. "This isn't good, I haven't seen this since. Ash come over here" Daniel said.

Ash walked over and bent down. "I'm going to teach you how to heal a pokemon consumed by dark aura" Daniel said. he put his hand down onto lucario's chest. "Put your hand here" Daniel said. Ash did as he was told, "Good now this is similair to the regular healing only this time you have to send lucario some of your direct aura. Doing this will force the dark aura out" Daniel said.

Ash closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he transfered some of his aura directly into lucario. Lucario began to growl and jerk around trying to break free as Ash transfered the aura into Lucario. Once he had sent enough into her the dark aura was forced out of Lucario's body. Lucario opened her eyes and stopped resisting. "Lucario" She said softly. Ash and Daniel no longer felt any dark aura in her.

"You did it, well done Ash" Daniel said. Tyranitaris-Rex got off Lucario as Ash's first Lucario walked over and helped her up. "Lucario" He said looking into her eyes. "Lucario" She said back. "Daniel why was Lucario possessed by dark aura?" Ash said. "I'm not exactly sure, there are a number of things that can cause this. I should probably look into it though" Daniel said. He got up and returned all of his pokemon except Charizon. "I'll email you the next time and locartion for training" Daniel said as he got onto Charizon.

Ash got up and turned to Lucario and his other pokemon. "Well Lucario welcome to the team" Ash said. The female Lucario turned and smiled at Ash. She sent an auramessage to Ash saying thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 6: May's training

Ash and May were riding Charizard over Mt. Moon. "Mt. Moon is so beautiful, ashamed we couldn't see it the last time we were here" May said. Ash and May were on their way to Cerulean city to see Misty. "Alright remember May, transitioning from coordinator to trainer isn't going to be hard for a coordinator like you. You just need some help from experienced trainers" Ash said.

"Like you" May said. "Yes, but getting help from a gym leader isn't a bad idea either, and Misty is a master at training water type pokemon" Ash said. "Well I have all of my water types like you said" May said. After another 20 minutes they reached Cerulean city.

"Here we are" Ash said. Charizard landed in front of the gym and let his two riders off. Ash returned charizard and walked inside with May. The interior hadn't changed much since the last time Ash had been there. Not far inside Ash saw Misty's three sisters, Daisy, Lily, and Violet sitting at a table drinking coffee.

"I'm just saying if Koga deserves to be in the elite four more gym leaders should be considered for elite four positions" Lily said. "Keep in mind Lily there are only 4 of them allowed per region" Daisy said. "Hey look whose here" Violet said. "Ash, it's so good to see you again" Daisy said.

"Hey girls, how are you doing?" Ash said. "Fine, we just got back from our tour in Sinnoh and we're taking some time off" Lily said. "Hey who's your friend?" Daisy said. "Oh sorry May, Girls this is May my girlfriend" Ash said. "Girlfriend?!" Lily said.

"High nice to meet you" May said. "Girlfriend?" Daisy whispered to Violet. "Well if you're here to see Misty she's with the pokemon" Lily said. Ash and May walked into the area of the gym where the pokemon were kept, the large pool. Ash and May saw many water type pokemon swimming around. "Wow look at all the water type pokemon" May said.

"Wait where's Misty?" Ash said. The moment Ash said that, a gyarados jumped out of the water with Misty on his back. " Alright gyarados, nice jump" Misty said. "Hey Misty!" Ash said. Misty turned to see Ash and May standing at the edge of the pool. "Ash, May you guys made it!" She said. "Misty so good to see you again" May said. Gyarados took Misty over to her friends and let her off.

" So did you hear the big news about Brock?" Ash said. "Yeah It's so romantic seeing him fall in love. But I never found out what happened with Suzy and Zane" Misty said. "Whose Zane?" May said. "He was Suzy's last boyfriend, Brock seemed ok with them being together the last time we saw them" Misty said.

"Oh right Zane, Suzy told me that it just didn't work out between them" Ash said. "Huh well I guess it happens sometimes" Misty said. "So May Ash tells me you want to be a regular trainer now" Misty said. "Yeah, I want to have experience in more than one area of training" May said. "Well that's good, I think you'll like being a regular trainer, especially after you see how I train my water types" Misty said.

"Alright, I have my watertypes ready for some training" May said. "Good why don't you two get into your swimsuits and come in the water" Misty said. Ash went to the bathroom to change while May was in Misty in her room. "congratulations on winning the grand festival" Misty said. "Thanks Misty" May said. "Though that's not the only thing I should congratulate you on" Misty said.

"Are you referring to me and Ash dating?" May said. "Ash told me that you two confessed your love for each other" Misty said. May blushed a little "He is amazing isn't he" May said. "He is, and I'm very happy for you" Misty said.

After May finished changing she went back to the pool with Misty. Ash was already changed with his pokemon out. Besides Pikachu and Charizard , Ash had with him his, Croconaw, Squirtle, Kingler, and buizel. "You guys ready?" Ash said. " I'm always ready when it comes to water pokemon" Misty said.

May took out her pokeballs and sent out her wartorle, gorebyss, and seadra. "Woah when did you catch those two" Misty said looking at May's gorebyss and seadra. "I caught gorebyss before I left Hoenn and I caught seadra the 3rd day I was here" May said.

"Alright everyone into the water" Misty said. Charizard growled at Misty, "I didn't mean you charizard"Misty said. "Charizard why don't you go see Charla and your son at the charalific valley we'll be here for a while" Ash said. Charizard smiled and left the gym. "Oh I almost forgot, Ash you have to let me see charizard's baby some day" Misty said.

The 3 of them got into the pool with their pokemon. Ash was holding onto Croconaw with Pikachu on his shoulder while May held onto wartortle. "Alright let's get started" Misty said. Her Gyarados came up from under her and lifted her up with his head. "Excersize one see if you can keep up with us" Misty said. She grabbed onto gyarado's head as the massive dragon dove down underwater.

"Let's go" Ash said. Croconaw and the rest of Ash's water pokemon quickly swam after gyarados. "We can do this guys" May said. Wartorle and her other pokemon swam underwater after gyarados. While underwater Wartorle noticed Ash's pokemon were already ahead of the gyarados.

"All that training with Daniel is really paying off Misty thought when she saw Ash pass her. Wartorle, gorebyss and seadra did their best to catch the others but they were too fast. Croconaw surfaced so Ash and Pikachu could get some air, followed by Gyarados and Wartortle. "Geeze Ash you're pokemon are the fastest I've ever seen them" Misty said.

"I guess we need to work on our speed" May said. "It's alright May we'll get it" Ash said. "Let's try again" Misty said. The 3 pokemon went back underwater with Ash's in front. Wartorle, Gorebyss ,and seadra were swimming as fast as they could to catch up with gyarados. Slowly wartlortle began to get closer to gyarado's tail with Seadra and Gorebyss right behind him.

By the time they surfaced again May's pokemon were right beside Gyarados. "You did it!" May said. "You see I told you it wouldn't take long for you to transition" Ash said. "Speaking of which time to change exercise. Now we'll be working on attacking" Misty said. "Remember May this isn't a contest. Your moves shouldn't be visually appealing but effective" Ash said.

"He's right, using a move needs to be quick and effective" Misty said. Misty got off Gyrados a onto a lapras below her. "Time for some fighting drills, Gyarados use icebeam" Misty said. "Guys move" May said. The 3 pokemon quickly moved underwater to avoid the icebeam but the iceabem continued underwater and hit gorebyss.

"Gyarados use dragon tail" Misty said. "Wartortle icebeam!" May said. Wartorle came up and unleashed icebeam at the incoming tail stopping it. "Nice work May" Ash said. "We're not done yet Gyarados use twister!" Misty said. Gyarados unleashed a swirling malstrom of dragon energy that sucked up May's pokemon.

"Oh no guys!" May shouted. "May this is what being a trainer is about thinking on your feet rather than planning out a routine" Ash said. "Your right, Seadra use twister!" May said. Seadra whipped up a smaller malstrom that mixed with Gyarados's and ended it. "Gyarados use icefang" Misty said.

"Wartortle use iron defense" May said. Wartortle tightened his defenses as gyarados bit down on his shell. Wartortle use rapid spin then icebeam" May said. Wartortle broke out of Gyarados's jaws and then unleashed icebeam scoring a direct hit on gyarados. "Gyarados!" Misty said. Gyarados was knocked out by the icebeam.

"Nice job wartortle" May said. "Aright Gyarados return. Ok May that was pretty good, but let's see how you stack up against the love of your life" Misty said. May turned to Ash, "Alright" She said. Ash and May got out of the water and stood facing each other on a large rock in the center of the pool.

"Croconaw are you ready?" Ash said. Croconaw roared and flashed his large fangs. "Gorebyss use confusion" May said. "Croconaw use crunch!" Ash said. Croconaw swam at gorebyss with unbelievable speed. The confusion hit him but because of the numerous training exercises croconaw and Ash had done with Daniel the physic attack had almost no effect on him.

Croconaw snatched Gorebyss in his massive jaws and knocked her out with a single crunch. "Wow" Misty said. "Gorebyss return, alright seadra use smokescreen" May said. Seadra filled the water with a thick smoke. "Croconaw use icefang" Ash said.

Daniel had not only helped train Ash's lucario with pokemon aura but all of Ash's pokemon. Even Croconaw could use some applications of aura such as finding seadra through his aura. Croconaw swam flawlessly through the smoke and encircled seadra in his icey cold jaws. "Seadra!" May said. "Geeze Ash that's incredible" Misty said.

"Alright wartortle use skull bash" May said. "Croconaw dodge and use icefang" Ash said. Wartorle launched himself at croconaw but missed his mark. "Quick wartorle use iron defense!" May said as Croconaw came back to bite his opponent. Wartortle got into his shell and tightened his defenses to endure the icefang."Icebeam" May said. Wartortle came out of his shell and blasted croconaw with ice.

"Croconaw use superpower!" Ash said. Croconaw hurled his arm forward through the ice and hurled wartortle through the water and into a rock knocking him out. "Oh no wartortle" May said. She returned her three pokemon then looked back up at Ash. "I guess I still have a lot of work to do" May said. "Come on May you made great progress today, I mean you beat Misty's gyarados" Ash said.

"Hey" Misty said. May smiled, "I guess your right" May said. May came forward and tackled Ash into the water. The two started laughing as they came up and Ash grabbed May's legs and dragged her onto his shoulders then dropped her back into the water. "Hey guys are we still training or what?" Misty said. Just then Misty was knocked into the pool by a watergun. When she came up she saw it was her Golduck. "I guess not" She said.

When May came back up she grabbed Ash by the shoulders and kissed him. A few hours later after they had finished their training with Misty, Ash and May were ridding Charizard back to Pallet town. "So did you have a good time today?" Ash said.

"Of course I did, I got a good start in my training, I got some quality time with you and my pokemon. Plus I got to see Misty again after all this time" May said. "Yeah Misty's a good friend" Ash said. "So when do you want to have another training session" May said. "Probably after my next session with Daniel" Ash said. "Sounds good" May said as Charizard continued toward Pallet town.


	8. Chapter 8

CH 7: Two young prodigies

It was a sunny day on the Seafoam islands. A beach on the southern end of the island was filled with wild pokemon and a 4 humans. "Parasuchus lets go" Daniel said. Daniel was with Ash in the water with several of their water type pokemon.

"Swampert let's show them what we're made of" Ash said. Beside Ash's swampert was his crorocnaw, squirtle, and kingler. "If trained well enough a water type pokemon is nearly unbeatable when in its element Ash" Daniel said.

Beside Parasuchus, Daniel had a Gyarados and a Samurott. "Are you ready?" Daniel said. "I'm always ready" Ash said. "PIka!" Pikachu and Daniel's pokemon jolted through the water like lightining with Ash and his pokemon trying to keep up. Swampert chased after Parasuchus while kingler persued Samurott and the rest of Ash's pokemon went after the gyarados.

Thanks to numerous physical training exercises with Daniel, Ash's pokemon were able to slowly catch up with their teachers. "Not bad Ash but let's see how well you can go under pressue" Daniel said. Daniels pokemon dived down toward the ocean floor and through a very narrow path of rocks. Ash couldn't believe pokemon of that size were able to swim through the rocks so effortlessly.

When Ash's pokemon began to swam through they had to frequently slow down to avoid being hit. "Come on Ash you're falling behind, the solution to this should be obvious by now" Daniel said through an aura message.

Ash realized what Daniel meant and used his aura as to connect his own senses with all of his pokemons' senses. Once connected they could detect the rocks and find the way through much faster. Daniel saw Ash and his pokemon navigate through the narrow path and out of the rocks.

Ash and Pikachu were nearly out of breath by the time they got out of the rocks. Swampert felt this and rushed to the surface. Ash and Pikachu gasped for breath when they got up. "Ok, nice work guys that was awsome what we did down there" Ash said. "Swampert" Swampert said. "Squirtle" Squirtle said. Moments later Parasuchus came bursting out of the water flying almost 14 feet into the air before landing back in the water.

"Alright that was pretty good Ash, teaching a pokemon to master their natural enviroment is one of the most important things a trainer should be able to do" Daniel said.  
On the beach May had her pokemon out and was resting with Daneil's wife Serena. "Look at them out there training. Just the other day I was In Ash's position and he was in Daniel's " May said. "Daniel said Ash told him about you wanting to be a normal trainer. Ash teaching you is a good learning experience for him too" Serena said.

Serena looked out at Daniel in the water with Parasuchus. "You now you and Ash remind me of me and Daniel when we were your age" Serena said. "Really?" May said. "Yes, in fact we started dating when we were both about 15 years old" Serena said. "So Serena why did Daniel want us to come here anyway?" May said. "Well the Seafoam Islands is where the two of us trained for the pokemon league after we got out badges. There is however, another reason that you'll find out really soon" Serena said.

Serena got up and went over to her Blastoise. " COme on let's go in the water" Serena said. "Blastoise!" Blastoise said excitedly. The two sprinted towards the water and Serena grabbed Blastoise's shell just before they went into the water.

"Well everyone's in the water except me, I guess I'd better get in there" May said. She called over her wartorle. "Let's go wartorle" May said. The two rushed into the water to join the others. Daniel was standing on Parasuchus's back as the massive crocodile sped across the water. "Blastoise see if you can knock him off" Serena said.

Blastoise unleashed a hydropump at Daniel and Parasuchus. Daniel dodged the hydropump like a lucario would. He turned to Serena and said "Come on honey you're going to have to do better then that". Serena got up onto Blastoise's back and said. "Oh I can do better" Serena said. Her eyes and hands started to glow blue as water began to float into her hands. Once she had enough water she whipped it at Daniel like a striking snake.

Daniel's eyes started to glow blue as he dodged each strike. "Woah they're both useing aura" Ash said. Before Ash knew what happened he was hit with a watergun. "Ha gotcha" May and pikachu spit the water our of their mouths and turned to May. "Alright May is you wanna play this game I won't hold back" Ash said. "Pika!" Pikachu said.

Croconaw dove underwater and disappeared. Wartorlte looked underwater but couldn't see them. Little did he know that Daniel had taught Ash how to use aura to blend in with the natural enviroment perfectly. Croconaw came back up and collided with wartortle. The force knocked May off Wartorle as he flew into the air.

When he landed Ash saw May come up "Hey that's no fair you can't use aura if I can't" May said. "All is fair in love and war" Ash said. Just as Ash finished talking he was hit with another water gun in the back knocking him off croconaw. When he came back up he saw swampert had come up and let May on his back. "All is fair in love and war" She said before grabbing Ash and kissing him.

Daniel and Serena were now both on Parasuchus's back. "Look at those two lovebirds they're just like us when we were that age Serena said. "Yeah they'll probably be where we are noe when they're our age" Daniel said. The Serena grabbed Daniel by the shoulders and kissed him like May did with Ash.

A few hours later The 4 trainers were walking down a path into the island interior. "Tell me again why you didn't bring your student here?" Daniel asked Serena said. "Because Lucas is in Saffron city so I thought I'd send him to face Lucas while he's still in Kanto" Serena said. "Fair enough" Daniel said.

"So Daniel where are we going?" Ash said. "Ash you've won the Hoenn league and beaten an elite four member before I even started training you. We've been training you for a few weeks now and I think you're ready to test you and your pokemon's abilities against a real trainer" Daniel said. "You mean like another elite four member?" Ash said.

"Not exactly, his name is Jimmy. He's from New Bark town and is a student of Professor Elm" Serena said. "Jimmy's won the Mt. Silver conference and beaten two battle frontiers. Also last year he challenged a member of the Kanto elite four and won" Daniel said. "Wow he sounds really good" Ash said. "This is exactly why I want you to face him" Daniel said.

"So I guess that means he's here" May said. "Jimmy likes to come here and train like we do" Serena said. After another 20 minutes of walking up through the trails they reached a clearing overlooking the ocean on the side of the island. Sitting near the edge was a trainer with a large Typhlosion behind him.

The trainer looked about a year or two older than Ash. "You gotta love this view Typhlosion" Jimmy said. "Hey Jimmy" Serena said. The trainer turned around and faced the others. The trainer had light skin, blue eyes and hair that stuck out of the front of his hat.

"Daniel, Serena!" He said excitedly. Jimmy got up and went over to them with his Typhlosion "I got your message about the battle. You must be Ash" Jimmy said as he turned to Ash. The two shook hands "Nice to meet you Jimmy" Ash said. "Nice to meet you to Ash. I saw your match against Tyson on tv , nice work" Jimmy said. "Thanks, I hear you've beaten an elite four member too" Ash said.

"Yeah I beat Agatha before she retired" Jimmy said. Jimmy saw May and said, "Who's your friend?". "Oh I'm sorry, this is my girlfriend May" Ash said. "Nice to meet you May" Jimmy said. "Nice to meet you too Jimmy" May said. "May won two grand festivals and now I'm teaching her to be a regular trainer" Ash said. "Well get excited May, being a regular trainer is the best feeling in the world" Jimmy said. "Oh trust me I'm really excited" May said.

"Well I'm looking forward to our battle" Ash said. "Well I'm afraid it will have to wait until tomorrow, I'm not done with my training for today" Jimmy said. "That's fine we'll just stay at a hotel for tonight" Daniel said. "Alright I'll see you tomorrow morning" Jimmy said.

"I can't wait" Ash said. That night in the hotel room Daniel was laying in bed thinking about the dark Lucario. Serena came out of the bathroom ,after taking a shower, in one of the hotel's robes. "You know for a hotel robe this is actually pretty comfortable" Serena said. She noticed Daniel's aura was a little off. "Daniel are you still thinking about that dark lucario?" Serena said.

"I don't know Serena part of me just want's to think it's a coincidence, but if it's happening again we can't just ignore it" Daniel said. "Maybe your right, but obsessing over it won't help. We should be more vigilant than we were before but let's not go crazy over it" Serena said. " You're probably right but, gah it's just hard to try to relax right now" Daniel blushed a little and said, "Maybe I can help". Daniel looked over and his face turned red as he saw her robe on the floor.

A few rooms over Ash and May were already in bed. "How's your new Lucario been doing since you cured her of the dark aura?" May said. "She's doing great, she spends a lot of time with my other Lucario" Ash said.

"I bet those to are really starting to like each other" May said. "Probably" Ash said. "Who knows in a fe months you might even have a riolu" May said. They both laughed a little "Well we should probably get some sleep" Ash said. "Alright love you" May said. "Love you too" Ash said.

Pikachu jumped from the floor unto the pillow Ash was laying on and laid down around his trainers head.


	9. Chapter 9

CH 8: Ash vs Jimmy

It was a sunney morning in the seafoam islands. The clouds were thin and the sky bluer than the ocean. May and Serena were standing near the last of the trees at the cliff side they were at the previous day.

Ash and Jimmy were closer to the edge with Daniel. "This will be a six on six matchup. Both trainers may substitute pokemon" Daniel said. He walked to the side and stood with Serena and May. "Good luck Ash!" May said.

"Alright Ash since you've been training with Daniel you'd better give me a great match" Jimmy said. "The same goes for you" Ash said. "Alright go Fearow!" Jimmy said as he threw a pokeball. HIs fearow came out and flew directly above him. Ash noticed that the fearow was bigger than the average one.

"Alright I choose you, Pidgeot!" Ash said. Ash's pidgeot came out and flew above Ash. "Let the battle begin!" Daniel said. Ash tried to connect with pidgeot with his aura but for some reason he felt like he already was.

It was at this moment that Ash realized he had done what Daniel had described. "Alright" Ash said. "Fearow lets start this off with a tailwind" Jimmy said. Fearow whipped his wings up and down creating a powerful wind to speed up his movments and slow down pidgeot's.

"Pidgeot use whirwind" Ash said. Pidgeot quickly flapped his powerful wings and whipped up a powerful wind that equalized the wind. "So we're playing that game huh, alright Pidgeot use furry attack" Fearow flew toward pidgeot with incredible speed. "Pidgeot use whirlwind and sand attack" Ash said.

Pidgeot quicklywhipped up a powerful wind and filled it with sand. The sand flew into fearow's eyes like a watergun nearly blinding him. "Fearow use rain dance" Jimmy said. Fearow shot a ball of water into the air. The ball of water burst into rain droplets that fell down and washed the sand out of fearows eyes.

"Fearow use aerial ace" Jimmy said. "Pidgeot dodge and use aerial ace" Ash aid. The moment Pidgeot got out of Fearows flight path he flew straight at his flank. "Quick use double team!" Jimmy said. At the last moment fearow created a dozen copies of himself that pidgeot flew through.

"Fearow quick use drill peck!" Jimmy said. Fearow flew at pidgeotand Jimmy was a little concerned that Pidgeot was making no effort to dodge the attack. Ash waited until fearow was a little closer than called out the move. "Pidgeot use twister!" Ash said.

"No Fearow move!" Jimmy said. Fearow tried to stop but he was too close to pidgeot to avoid the massive tornado of dragon energy and got sucked in. "Fearow!" Jimmy said. "That was smart of him waiting until fearow was too close to evade twister" Serena said. "I know but that's something he probably came up with himself" Daniel said.

"Pidgeot use aerial ace" Ash said. Pidgeot flew through the twister and smashed fearow out through the other side. "Oh no fearow!" Jimmy said. Fearow hit the ground with swirly eyes. "Fearow is unable to battle" Daniel said. "Alright Pidgeot!" Ash said. "Woah he beat Jimmy's first pokemon" May said. "That was impressive, but Jimmy is far from beaten" Serena said.

"Fearow return, you dig great fearow. Alright Ash that was good, But I'm just getting warmed up" Jimmy said. Ash returned Pidgeot and took out his next pokeball. "Good, because this match is getting intense" Ash said. "Pika!" Pikachu said.

"Go Alakazam" Jimmy said. "I choose you Heracross" Ash said. Jimmy's Alakazam came out and held its spoons in front of him at. Heracross began to hover with his wings over the ground and lower his horn at Alazakam. "Heracross use pin missile!" Ash said. "Alakazam use confusion!" Jimmy said. As heracross launched a dozen spiky pins at alakazam, the phsycic pokemon used his telekinetic powers to catch the pins and hurl them back at Heracross.

"Heracross fly above Alakazam!" Ash said. Heracross flew up as the pins started to follow him. When Heracross was directly above Alakazam the pin missiles continued after him. "Heracross use horn attack!" Ash said. Heracross flew down at alakazam with incredible speed as the pin missiles continued to follow him.

"I see what he's doing" May said. Daniel and Serena watched closely as Heracross got closer. Jimmy smiled and then said. "Alakazam use teleport!" Jimmy said. Alakazam vanished at the last moment and curled his wings back barely keeping him from hitting the ground. The pin missiles however, did hit the ground. "That won't work on us Ash, Alakazam use Psybeam!" Jimmy said.

"Heracross dodge it!" Ash said. Heracross quickly moved out of the psybeam's path. "Alakazam teleport and use psybeam!" Jimmy said. Alakazam vanished then reappeared right in front of heracross. Before Heracross could move he was blasted with psybeam and knocked back. "Teleport!" Jimmy said.

Before heracross could get up Alakazam vanished and reappered directly behind him. "Psybeam!" Jimmy said. "Heracross move!" Ash said. Just as Heracross began to get up he was blasted with psybeam . "Heracross use dig!" Ash said. Heracross burrowed underground as Alakazam looked around.

"Alakazam use telekinesis, then confusion" Jimmy said. Alakazam used his phsycic abilities to find heracross underground. Once he did, he used confusion and ripped heracross out of the ground and into the air. "Heracross!" Ash said. "Psychic" Jimmy said. Alakazam unleashed Psychic and knocked heracross out. "Heracross is unable to battle!" Daniel said.

"Alright Alakazam that was awsome" Jimmy said. "Heracross return, you did your best" Ash said. He took out his next pokeball and looked up at Jimmy. "You are good Jimmy but I'm not done yet. I choose you Garchomp!" Ash said.

His garchomp came out in front of Ash and roared. "Garchomp I don't think Jimmy's going to win this one" May said. "Alakazam use phsybeam!" Jimmy said. "Garchomp dig in and use dragon claw!" Ash said. Garchomp dug his feet into the ground and held his claw out.

Using his dragon energy he was able to keep the phsybeam from dealing full damage. "Geeze he took that phsybeam like it was nothing" May said. "All part of the training" Daniel said. "Garchomp use dragon rage" Ash said. Garchomp opened his mouth and unleashed a massive burst of violet dragon energy at alakazam.

"Alakazam use teleport" Jimmy said. Alakazam vanished just before the dragon energy hit him. "Come on how does he beat that teleport?" May said. "He'll figure it out" Serena said. Ash started thinking of ways he could beat the alakazam's teleport. Just then he realized he was looking at the battle the wrong way.

He needed to look at the battle through Garchomp's perspective. Just like with pigeot Ash didn't even need to use aura to visualize the battle the way Garchomp was. He saw that even though alakazam teleported away he still stayed close enough to counterattack. "That's it. Garchomp use sandstorm" Ash said.

Garchomp whipped up a powerful sandstorm that enveloped the entire battlefield. When Alakazam reappeared he couldn't see a thing. "Garchomp use dragon claw" Ash said. Alakazam couldn't see. "Quick alakazam teleport!" Jimmy said.

Alakazam teleported without knowing where he was. "Perfect use dragon rush!" Ash said. Alakazam didn't realize he had teleported right where Garchomp was. Before Alakazam could even move garchomp smashed into alakazam and knocked him out.

"Alakazam!" Jimmy said. "Alakazam is unable to battle" Daniel said. "Alright he beat him" May said. "No tactic is flawless and Ash found the flaw in Jimmy's" Daniel said. "Alright alakazam return, get some rest. Time for us to strike back hard" Jimmy said as he took out another pokeball. "Come on out Dragonite!" Jimmy said.

A massive dragonite came out of the pokeball and roared at garchomp. "Two dragon types this should be interesting" Serena said. "Dragonite use twister!" Jimmy said. "Garchomp move!" Ash said. Garchomp tried to avoid the incoming twister, but it was moving to fast. Garchomp was enveloped by the swirling tornado of dragon energy .

"Garchomp stay strong!" Ash said. Despite being weak against dragon type attacks Garchomp endured. His defensive status was very high from training with Daniel. "Alright use dragon Rush" Ash said. Garchomp burst out of the twister with incredible power, and continued toward dragonite. "Dragonite dodge it!" Jimmy said.

Dragonite started to fly up but garchomp was too fast. He collided with dragonite and hurled the massive orange dragon back towards Jimmy. "Geeze Ash your garchomp's got power" Jimmy said. Dragonite got up and stood strong in front of Jimmy. "But dragonite's just getting warmed up. Dragonite use dragon claw" Jimmy said.

"Garchomp counter with dragon claw" Ash said. The two massive dragons charged at eachother. Dragonite hurled his glowing claw at garchomp who intercepted it with his right claw. The two dragons both used their other claws but ended up getting locked into a power struggle.

"Alright dragonite now use outrage!" Jimmy said. "Garchomp move!" Ash said. Garchomp was too close to dragonite to avoid the attack and was hit with the full force of the outrage as Dragonite unleashed it.

"Oh no!" May said. "That's going to do some serious damage" Serena said. "He can endure, I've trained him to" Daniel said. "We can do this garchomp. Use dragon rush!" Ash said. Garchomp got up and charged right through the outrage and collided into dragonite. The mixing of the dragon energy caused an explosion that knocked both pokemon back.

When the dust cleared Ash and Jimmy saw both pokemon were unconscious. "Both pokemon are unable to battle" Daniel said. Ash and Jimmy returned their pokemon. Jimmy took out another pokeball, but Ash didn't. "Pikachu are your ready" Ash said. "Pikachu!" Pikachu said confidently as he jumped down to the ground.

"Arcanine I choose you" Jimmy said. A massive arcanine came out and roared at pikachu. "Alright lets start things off with a sunny day!" Jimmy said. Arcanine opened his mouth and shot up a ball of light into the air that lit up the area. "Pikachu use double team and agility" Ash said. Pikachu began picking up speed as he sprinted around arcanine and made copies of himself.

"Using agility and double team an interesting combo" Serena said. "Arcanine use flame charge on those pikachu" Jimmy said. Arcanine lit himself on fire and began running through the pikachu copies until there was only one left.

"Get him!" Jimmy said. Arcanine tried to catch his opponent, but pikachu was far to fast."Pikachu use thunderbolt" Ash said. PIkachu jumped up allowing arcanine to run under him. "Arcanine stop!" Jimmy said. Arcanine stopped just in time to see pikachu unleash a massive burst of electricity.

The thunderbolt coursed through arcanine making him shutter. "Arcanine use flamethrower" Jimmy said. When pikachu landed arcanine opened his mouth and unleashed a massive jet of fire. "Pikachu move!" Ash said.

Pikachu evaded the direct flamethrower but arcanine didn't stop there. He waved his head around and set the entire battlefield on fire. "What how did he do that there's nothing for the fire to burn on?" May said. "It's the sunneyday he used" Daniel said. "Oh right" May said.

Pikachu frantically looked around as the fire began to surround him. Ash was able to see pikachu's perspective of the battle but was disappointed when he saw there was no way for pikachu to evade the fire. "Arcanine use flamecharge" Jimmy said.

Arcanine ran through the fire at pikachu who had no where to run. "Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash said. Pikachu unleashed thunderbolt but Arcanine evaded the attack and then hit pikachu 3 times with flamecharge. Each time he hit him he turned around and hit him again.

"Pikachu we can do this stay strong" Ash said. As Arcanine came back for another flame charge pikachu and Ash finally saw a weakness in Arcanine's form. "Pikachu dive forward now!" Ash said. As arcanine charged through the fire Pikachu dove forward under neath arcanine. "Now use fusion bolt!" Ash said.

"Fusion bolt?" Jimmy said. Pikachu turned blue as he gathered all of his electric power. Once he had enough he unleashed it on arcanine who was right above him. "Arcanine!" Jimmy said. Arcanine was knocked unconscious and started twitching from the electricity. "I still can't believe he taught pikachu fusion bolt" Serena said.

"Alright Pikachu great job" Ash said. He motioned pikachu to come back and Pikachu ran over to Ash. "Alright arcanine return. Geeze Ash I didn't even know pikachu could learn fusion bolt" Jimmy said. "Normally they can't" Ash said. "Well then that pikachu really is something" Jimmy said.

"Ash has the lead!" May said. "Keep it up Ash!" Daniel said. "I choose you pidgeot" Ash said as he sent pidgeot out again. "I got just the one for you. Go Electivire!" Jimmy said. A massive Electivire came out and held his arms up into the air. "Electivire use electric terrain" Jimmy said. Electivire unleashed a wave of electricity around the battlefield.

"Pidgeot use aerial ace" Ash said. "Electivire use thunder!" Jimmy said. Pigeot flew at Electivire with incredible speed while Electivire charged up and unleashed a massive bolt of thunder. Pidgeot saw the thunder coming at him and moved out of its path. "Dam missed, Electivire move" Jimmy said.

Electivire tried to move but it was too late and was hit with aerial ace. "Electivire use shock wave!" Jimmy said. Electivire extened his arms and black tenticles out to take in the electrical power from the electric terrain. Once he had enough he filled the air with electricity that joined the electricity on the ground and hit pidgeot. "Pidgeot!' Ash said.

Pidgeot started to fidget from the electricity. "Perfect now use thunder" Jimmy said. "Pidgeot you have to move!" Ash said. "Pika!" Pikachu said. Because his connection with Ash was so strong, Pidgeot was able to overcome the paralysis and avoid the thunder.

"That was close" Serena said. "Pidgeot use twister" Ash said. "Electivire move" Jimmy said. Electivire tried to dodge the incoming tornado of dragon energy but pidgeot unleashed the attack to quickly. When Ash saw Electivire engulfed in the twister he made his move. "Pidgeot use giga impact" Ash said.

Pidgeot quickly picked up speed as he flew toward the twister. "No you don't Electivire use thunder" Jimmy said. Electivire broke out of the twister and unleashed thunder as pidgeot impacted him. Both pokemon were hit with the full force of the other attack and were knocked out.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle" Daniel said. "Jimmy only has one pokemon left and Ash has two" May said. "That's true but if this last pokemon is who I think it is, Ash could be in trouble" Serena said. Jimmy returned Electivire and took out his last pokeball. " Alright Ash, Your about to see my first and most powerful pokemon. Go Typhlosion!" Jimmy said.

Jimmy's Typhlosion came out in front of him and roared. Jimmy's typhlosion was massive, he looked much bigger and fiercer than the most typhlosions Ash had seen. "A firestarter huh well I think I have just the pokemon for you" Ash said as he took out another pokeball and threw it. Daniel smiled as he knew who Ash was sending out.

The pokeball opened and let out Ash's charizard who roared as he hit the ground. Jimmy was amazed by how big Ash's charizard was . Like typhlosion, charizard looked much bigger and more tenacious than the average charizard.

"Woah this is going to be sweet" May said. "We can do this typhlosion let's start with smokescreen followed by rollout" Jimmy said. Typhlosion opened his mouth and shot a ball of smoke that burst into a thick screen of smoke. "Charizard use wing attack then focus blast" Ash said.

Charizard whipped his wings forward and back blowing the smoke away. Once it was clear he saw typhlosion rolling at him and unleashed focus blast, hurling typhlosion back. "Alright charizard nice work" Ash said. Despite the direct hit typhlosion got right back up.

"We're far from beaten Ash. Typhlosion use double edge" Jimmy said. "Charizard use dragon claw" Ash said. Charizard and Typhlosion sprinted at eachother preparing to unleash their attacks. Jimmy smiled and shouted "Now!". Typhlosion opened his mouth and unleashed another smokescreen, blinding charizard.

Typhlosion hit charizard across the head with double edge and charizard couldn't even hit back. "Charizard get rid of the smoke again" Ash said. "Rollout!" Jimmy said. Charizard again cleared the smoke with his wings but typhlosion was too close for him to do anything about rollout and he was hit. "Charizard!" Ash said.

Despite being hit with the rollout Charizard managed to stay on his feet. "Charizard we can do this" Ash said. "Pikachu!" Pikachu said. Charizard roared at Typlosion and smashed his left foot into the ground. "Typhlosion use smokescreen" Jimmy said. "Charizard use flamethrower" Ash said.

Typhlosion opened his mouth and unleashed another ball of smoke as Charizard unleashed a massive jet of fire. The flamethrower tore through the smoke and hit Typhlosion , forcing him back out of the smoke. "Perfect, charizard use steel wing" Ash said. Charizard flew at Typhlosion with remarkable speed and bashed him across the face with his metal wings.

"Typhlosion hit him with bulldoze" Jimmy said. "Charizard bull doze" Ash said. Both pokemon sprinted at eachother picking up momentum and then crashing into eachother. When they collided the two pokemon grabbed eachother's arms and tried to gain leverage over the other.

Ash and Jimmy were both watching closley as their pokemon struggled for control. "Come on Typhlosion" Jimmy said. "Don't give up charizard you can do it" Ash said. Charizard used every bit of energy he had and forced Typhlosion back. As Typhlosion stubbled backwards Charizard grabbed him and wrabbed his arms around typhlosion's stomach.

"Great now use seismic toss" Ash said. Charizard flew high into the air and did a few circles before flying straight towards the ground. "Typhlosion!" Jimmy said. When they hit the ground Charizard stood over typhlosion and roared. "Typhlosion is unable to battle. The winner is Ash" Daniel said. "We did it Charizar!" Ash said.

Ash and Pikachu ran out to charizard and joined him in a group hug. Jimmy went over to Typhlosion and helped him up. "It's alright Typhlosion we can't win them all" Jimmy said before returning Typhlosion. He walked over to Ash and shook his hand "I must say Ash you're defiantly a student of Daniel for how well you and your pokemon battle" Jimmy said.

"Thanks, you're a really good trainer too" Ash said. Daniel walked over to the two trainers and said "Well done both of you. Ash I'm proud to see you have been improving since we started. Jimmy you've also gotten better since the last time I saw you. Keep up the good work" Daniel said. "Thanks Daniel we will" Jimmy said.

"Alright Ash , Serena and I are going home so I'll email you when our next training session is" Daniel said. "Alright Daniel I'll see you then" Ash said. Daniel and Serena both sent out their Charizon's and rode them away from the Seafoam islands. After a trip to the pokemon center Ash and May rode Charizard back towards Pallet town. While they rode charizard May leaned forward and kissed Ash's cheek. "That was an exciting battle today Ash. Daniel was right you're getting better" May said.

"Well now that we're done with Daniel I had an idea for some training you and I could do with your charmeleon" Ash said. "Alright what do you have in mind?" May said. "Charizard how would you like a trip to the charicific valley?" Ash said. Charizard smiled and roared painting the sky with fire.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 9: Darkness spreads

"Char char!" Charmeleon said in amazement as he looked around at the charicific valley and the massive charizards that populated it. "This place is even more amazing than you described" May said as she stood behind her chameleon. Ash decided to take May to the charicific valley to help train her chameleon. The two hadn't come alone, Felix and his charizard had also accompanied them.

"This place hasn't changed much since I was last here" Felix said. "Dad didn't you train here for a while with your charizard?" Ash said. "Yes we trained here for a long time 8 years ago It feels right that you found the charicific valley too" Felix said.

With them were Ash's charizard, his son, and Liza. "You know Ash I always had a feeling you reminded me of Felix. I guess I was right" Liza said. "Char" Charmeleon said to Ash's charizard. Charizard growled something back and set his son down in front of chameleon.

The young charmander looked up at May's charmeleon and said "Char" softly. "Char" Charmeleon said. Charmeleon turned to the side and used flamethrower. Ash's charizard did the same, "Char" Charmander said sounding happy. "May your Charmeleon seems to get along well with Ash's Charizard" Liza said.

"He was charmeleon's teacher a while back, now he's going to teach him again" May said. "He won't be alone, Charizard and I can help you to" Felix said. "Thanks for coming with us dad" Ash said. "I wouldn't miss out on some time with you Ash" Felix said.

"Hey Liza where's Charla?" May said. "Charla's helping some of the other female charizards with their eggs" Liza said. "Well let's get started with some training" Ash said. "Well have fun with training. I need to check on some of the other charizards" Liza said.

Charmeleon and Ash's charizard started sparring with eachother. "Metal claw!" May said. Charmander's claws turned metal and he charged at Ash's charizard. "Charizard metal claw" Ash said.

Ash's charizard blocked charmeleon's claws with his own then knocked charmeleon back. Charizard growled at charmeleon saying something. "You've still got a lot of work to do my student" Charizard said. "I'm getting there" Charmeleon said as he got up. "Alright Charmeleon use flamethrower" May said. "Charizard flamethrower" Ash said.

Charmeleon opened his mouth an unleashed a jet of fire at Charizard. Charizard smiled and unleashed a colossal jet of fire that swept away charmeleon's. Charmeleon was engulfed by fire and felt the heat only get worse as Charizard continued the flamethrower.

"May this is part of being a trainer thinking on your feet on how to get out of this kind of situation" Ash said. "Right, let me think . Oh I've got it, Charmeleon use firespin" May said. Charmeleon unleashed a firespin into the air that sucked away all the oxygen and engstinguieshed the fire around him.

"Nice move May" Ash said. "Alright follow-up with dragon rage" May said. Charmeleon opened his mouth and unleashed a burst of dragon energy at Charizard. "Dragon claw" Ash said. Charizard charged foreward and smashed his claw into the dragon rage destroying the attack. "Char char!" Charmander said excited. Pikachu was standing next to charmander "Daddy!" Charmander said. " Aww you like watching your daddy battle" Pikachu said to charmander as he rubbed his head.

"Hey Ash, May I have an idea for some accuracy training" Felix said. "Alright what did you have in mind" May said. A few minutes later May and charmeleon were ridding Ash's charizard while Ash and Felix rode his. "Charizard use smokescreen" Felix said. Felix's charizard opened his mouth and shot out a ball of smoke into the air. "Charmeleon use flamethrower" May said.

Charmeleon opened his mouth and unleashed a jet of fire that tore the ball of smoke apart before it had a chance to burst into a screen. " Charizard smokescreen!" Ash shouted. Ash's charizard opened his mouth and shot out a ball of smoke directly in front of him. "Dragon rage!' May said. Charmeleon opened his mouth and unleashed a burst of dragon energy that tore the smokeball apart.

"Great work charmeleon" May said. "Your accuracy is impressive, when you learn overheat that will be important" Charizard said. "I'll keep that in mind" Charmeleon said back. "Hey what's going on down there" Ash said. He noticed that several charizard down below looked like they were attacking the other charizards.

"What in the world" Felix said. Ash and Felix's charizards were also confused with what was going on. "Charizard take us down, let's get a closer look" Felix said. The two charizard flew down toward the valley to see 3 large charizard with black energy around them and their eyes glowing red. "Wait a minute" Ash said. He tried to read their aura but all he found was darkness. "I've seen this before, they're being possessed by Dark aura" Ash said.

"Your right but how did this happen" Felix said. "Ash can you help them?" May said. "Maybe, Daniel showed me how to heal a pokemon from dark aura" Ash said. "I can help to" Felix said. "Dad you can use aura?" Ash said. Felix smiled and his eyes glowed blue for a moment. "Where do you think you got yours from" Felix said.

On the ground one of the dark charizards smashed another charizard in the head with dragon claw. As soon as he did he saw baby charmander and Pikachu who Ash left on the ground to watch him. Charmander, terrified, curled up into a theetle position "Char!" He shouted. As the charizard got closer, pikachu got between him and charmander. "Pika!" He said as his cheeks sparked with electricity.

The dark charizard roared flashing his fangs then unleashed a jet of black fire at them. Pikachu unleashed thunder which went right through the flamethrower and hit the charizard. The power of the thunder forced the fire to the sides and away from them. The charizard growled and charged directly at them with his claws glowing violet.

Pikachu covered himself in electricity and charged at the charizard. The charizard smashed his claws into the ground just where pikachu would have been had he not jumped into the air and hit charizard in the stomach with the full force of voltackle. The charizard was knocked back and started to fidget from the electricity.

Pikachu started to glow blue as he gathered all of his electric power. The charizard was still recovering from the paralysis as Pikachu came up and unleashed fusion bolt knocking the charizard out. "Pika!" Pikachu said. Felix saw the charizard get knocked out and when they were close enough to the ground he jumped off his charizard and onto the charizard.

"Nice work pikachu" he said as he knelled down and put his hands on the charizards head. Felix's eyes started glowing blue as the dark aura began to flow out of the charizard. After a minute the darkness was completely out of the charizard. The charizard was still unconscious but he was no longer possessed by dark aura.

"Well that's better but there are still two more" Felix said. Ash got off Felix's charizard and May got off Ash's with Charmeleon. "We need to knock out the other two charizards before we can heal them" Felix said. "I'll take one you take the other" Ash said.

One of the dark charizards was standing over another charizard. He was using flamethrower on the other charizard. Before he could inflict any more harm Ash's charizard smashed into the dark charizard using bulldoze to knock him off the wounded charizard. When the dark charizard got up he saw Ash's charizard standing between him and the wounded charizard.

The dark charizard roared and unleashed dragon rage. "Charizard use dragon rage" Ash said. Charizard unleashed a larger dragon rage that tore through the other dragon rage and knocked the dark charizard out. When Ash saw him hit the ground he sprinted over to the charizard and started to force the dark aura out of him.

May came over with her wartorle and blaziken out. The three of them helped up the wounded charizard get up and moved it to safety. Ash finished up with the dark charizard and cured it of the dark aura. "There all better" Ash said.

Near a waterhole another dark charizard was attacking two young charizard. The possesed charizard was much older, larger, and more powerful than his opponents. The one of two young charizards used flamethrower while the other used dragon rage. The dark charizard used steel wing and blocked the flames with his metal wing. Once the flames were gone he used dragon claw to smash through the dragon rage.

One he was clear the dark charizard unleashed dragon tail across the first one's face knocking him down. The other one came at the dark charizard with a dragon rage. The dark charizard smashed the lower jaw of the young charizard with a dragon claw. The dark charizard opened his mouth to blast the young charizard with dragon rage when Felix's charizard smashed into the other charizard. Knocking him out-of-the-way and possibly saving the young charizard's life.

"Charizard use dragon claw" Felix said. Felix's charizard and the dark charizard began exchanging blows with their dragon claws. The dsrk charizard attempted to swipe at Felix's charizard's legs. The swipe almost knocked Felix's charizard onto his back but he managed to stay on his feet. The dark charizard swung his right claw forward at Felix's charizard.

"Charizard use steel wing" Felix said. Felix's charizard blocked the dragon claw and then samshed the dark charizard in the face with his wings. As the dark charizard realed back Felix shouted, "Dragon rage!". Felix's charizard opened his mouth and blasted the dark charizard in the face. "Nice shot" Felix said. The dark charizard fell to the ground and Felix sprinted over to him.

Ash saw his father heal the third dark charizard, he and charizard helped May's pokemon get the wounded charizards over to May. May had taken out all of the potions they had brought with them and was using them on the wounded charizards.

"Alright May I think my dad got the last one" Ash said. "Alright hey Ash do you think you could use your aura to heal the other charizard" May said. "Right" Ash said as he went over to the nearest charizard and started healing him. Moments later he saw Felix and his charizard moving two of the knocked out charizards over to them.

"We got um" Felix said as he started to use aura to heal one of them. "Hey wait a minute has anyone seen Charla or Liza?" Ash said. "No, now that you mention it this can't be all the charizards in the valley" Felix said.

Suddenly they heard another roar and cries of pain. "May stay here with these charizard we're going to check it out" Ash said. "Alright" May said as she sprayed another charizard with a potion. Ash, Felix, their charizards, and Pikach rushed deeper into the valley. Charmeleon noticted that baby charmander was missing. "Char!" Charmeleon said as he looked around for baby charmander.

The young charmander had rushed after his father wanting to know where he was going. When Ash and the others reached the other end of the valley they saw the other charizards under attack from another 3 dark charizards. "Oh son of a" Felix started. Ash was looking around and saw Liza being attacked by one of the dark charizards. "Look it's Liza!" Ash said.

"Please stop, this isn't you" Liza said to the Charizard. Ash's charizard looked closer at the charizard attacking Liza and his heart sunk as he realized who it was. Ash and Pikachu looked closer and realized that the dark Charizard attacking Liza was Charla.

"Oh no" Ash said. "Pika" Pikachu said soudning sad. "Ash what's wrong?" Felix said. "That charizard is Liza's charizard and my Charizard's mate" Ash said. Felix and his Charizard looked over at Ash's charizard. "Ash, you save Liza. We'll take care of the other two" Felix said.

"Charizard I know this will be hard for you but we have to stop her" Ash said. Charizard sighed and then nodded. Liza was now on the ground below Charla. "Charla please, it's me Liza. I've raised you since you were a charmander. We've been friends for years, we've done so much together" Liza said.

Charla snarled at Liza, flashing her fangs, and prepared to use a flamethrower on her trainer. Liza's eye began to tear up as she closed her eyes. Just as Charla unleashed flamethrower, Charizard used steel wing and got between Charla and Liza, saving Liza's life.

Liza looked up and saw Charizard above her. "Charizard!" She said. Charizard grabbed Liza and started sprinting away from Charla. Charla roared and prepared to use dragon rage. Just before she could, Pikachu unleashed thunder and knocked her back.

"Pika!" Pikachu said. Charla snarled and unleashed a fireblast at Pikachu. "Pikachu dodge it" Ash said. Pikachu quickly moved out of the fireblasts path and prepared to attack again but Charizard put his foot in front of Pikachu. He started growling at Charla trying to talk to her.

Ash helped Liza up and said "Are you alright?". "physical yes but what has happened to Charla and the other charizard?" Liza said. "Dark aura, they're being possessed by dark aura" Ash said ."What do we do?" Liza said. "My dad and I can heal them but we need them subdued" Ash said.

Ash's charizard desperately tried to talk to Charla but the dark aura had made her go feral. She snarled at Charizard and unleashed a dragon rage at him. Before charizard could move he was hit with dragon rage and stumbled backwards. Charla rushed over and smashed him across the face with dragon claw. "Charizard quick use steel wing" Ash said.

Charizard turned his wings metal but hesitated as he looked at his mate. Charla slashed him across the face again with dragon claw, knocking him to the ground. Ash and the others didn't notice that baby charmander had found them and was watching his mother attack his father. "Char?" He said sounding scared.

"He won't fight back" Ash said. "He's in love with her, I don't think he's going to" Liza said. "You'll have to knock her out then Pikachu" Ash said. "Pika!" Pikachu said. Charla was about to unleash dragon rage on Charizard when she was hit with thunder.

"Nice shot" Ash said. Charla snarled and turned around toward Pikachu. Charla unleashed a massive flamethrower towards Pikachu, but Pikachu was far to fast. Charla heard Charizard slowly getting back up and she smashed him across the face with dragon tail.

"Oh no" Ash said. "Char!" Baby charmander cried out. "What the charmander!" Ash said. When Charizard saw his son standing not very far from them he roared out in fear. "Charmander move!" Ash said. Charla saw charmander and then snarled at him. When Ash tried to go over and get Charmander Charla unleashed flamethrower at him. "Ash!" Liza said. "Pika!" Pikachu said.

Ash lurched back just in time to avoid the fire. "Oh shit" Ash said as he stumbled backwards away from the fire. Charla unleashed another jet of fire towards Ash and Liza, forcing them to move back away from charmander. "Charmander run!" Liza screamed. Charmander shouted out at Charla "Char! Char" he said sounding very scared. Translated he was saying "Mommy! Mommy!".

Charla snarled and looked at Charmander for a minute. Charla roared and charged at charmander with her claws glowing. "No!" Ash and Liza screamed. Charmander curled up into a theetle position and his eyes started to tear up.

Just before Charla could get to charmander she was tackled to the ground away from him. Charizard was now on top of Charla, holding her down as she furiously tried to break free. "Quick Ash now!" Liza shouted. As Ash started sprinting over towards Charla, she got her jaws around Charizard's throat and started clamping down. Charizard grunted in pain as Charla bit down on his neck.

"Pika!" Pikachu said. "Charizard!" Ash screamed as he continued towards them. When charmander saw his mother biting down on his father's neck he broke out crying. Liza printed over and picked him up. "Char!, Char!" he cried.

Charizard let out another groan of pain just before Ash could reach him. "Hold on charizard" Ash said as he put his hands on Charla and started forcing the dark aura out. Charla started thrashing more violently and blood started to come down from Charizard's neck. "Come on please" Ash said as he threw everything he had into forcing the dark aura out of Charla.

Charizard's vision began to fade as he lost more blood. "Please Charizard hold on" Ash said. It took another few moments and then Ash got the last of the dark aura out of charla. The blackness faded out of Charla's skin and her eyes returned to their normal color. Her head dropped to the ground and she groaned sounding confused.

Charizard fell to the ground breathing deeply. "Charizard no!" Ash said. He looked at the large bite wounds with blood coming out of them. Ash put his hands on Charizard's neck and started using aura to heal him. It was at this moment Ash started to feel exhausted. He had never used aura this much before and it was starting to take its toll on him. "Charla!" Liza said as she and Pikachu rushed over.

Pikachu came up beside Ash and looked up at him "Pika" He said. "Charla are you ok!?" Liza said. Charla opened her eyes and slowly looked up to see Liza and charmander. She smiled and groaned happily. Charla brought her head up to charmander but when he saw her he quickly turned away digging his head into Liza's arm. She growled sounding confused. "Charla you" Liza started. "Pika" pikachu said.

Charla looked down at Pikachu as he spoke "Pika, Pikachu" Pikachu said as he told Charla what happened. When Charla heard what happened she gasped and looked over at Charizard. Her eyes started to tear up as she lowered her head down to Charizard. Charizard looked up at her and saw she was no longer possessed by dark aura. He let out a faint smiled and groaned.

Charla lowered her head and licked across his face. Ash got off Charizard nearly ready to faint from exhaustion. "Pikachu" Pikachu said as he rubbed up against Ash. "I'm sorry Charizad I can't do any more" Ash said. Ash had managed to stop the bleeding and deal with the worse of the bite wounds. Liza looked down at Charizard's neck and let out a breath of relief. "It's alright Ash the rest of the wounds will heal with time.

Charla let out a happy growl and licked across Charizard's face again. Liza set charmander down and he ran over to Charizard and started hugging his head. "Char char" he said sounding relieved. "Ash!" Felix shouted as he ran over to him. "Ash are you ok!?" He said. "I'm alright, I'm just a little exhausted" Ash said. "Son you need to be careful with how much aura you use at one time" Felix said.

"Ash!" May shouted as she ran with her pokemon towards them. Felix helped Ash up and he saw May. "May I'm alright, I'm just a little exhausted" Ash said. May came over and kissed Ash. Charizard slowly got up and lifted charmander up into his arms. Charizard smiled as he pressed his head into his father's chest.

"Well I healed the other two charizards so I think we're in the clear" Felix said. When May let go of Ash he looked at Charizard with charmander in his arms. Charla lowered her head towards charmander who was still afraid of her. She let out a soft groan and charizard did as well. Charmander turned to face Charla.

When Charla saw this she smiled and licked charmander across the face. Charizard handed Charmander to Charla who took him in her arms and cradled him. "Char" Charmander said sounding more relaxed. "Hey Charizard" Ash said. Charizard turned to him "Why don't you stay here with your family for a while" Ash said.

Charizard smiled and groaned happily. "We definately need to tell Daniel about this" Ash said. "Your right, I've never seen this many pokemon possessed by dark aura at one time" Felix said. "Ash do you think Daniel will know what to do?" May said. "If anyone will it'll be Daniel" Ash said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note**

_Hello readers Storymaker2 here. I hope you have been enjoying the sequel so far and I can announce that for a the next few weeks I will have more time so I will be posting new chapters faster. Also an another note I would also appreciate more reviews for feedback on what you think of the chapters or suggestions on what you would like to see happen. If I see a suggestion that could work in my overall plan for the story I may include it in a chapter. So I hope you enjoy this next chapter and please review. _

* * *

Ch 10: As green as the grass

It was early in the morning at the Indigo plateau. Daniel and Serena were staying at the village in the area in preparation for the pokemon league. Daniel and Serena were both asleep when Daniel's phone started to ring.

The sound woke Daniel, he groaned as he got up and picked up the phone. "Hello" He said. "Daniel it's me Ash" Ash said. "Ash what's going on it's 6:12?" Daniel said. "I'm sorry Daniel but this couldn't wait. I was in the charicific valley yesterday and six of the charizard were possessed by dark aura" Ash said.

"What?!" Danie shouted. This woke Serena who looked over at him "What's wrong Daniel did the master of ceremonies have another nervous breakdown" Serena said. Daniel looked over at her and said "The charizards at the charicific valley went dark" Daniel said. Serena got up and said "What!?".

Daniel got back on the phone and said "Alright Ash you need to tell me exactly what happened" Daniel said. Ash went over everything that happened with Daniel over the phone. Daniel sighed and put his hand over his face. "Alright Ash listen to me I'm going to get to the bottom of this and you're going to help me. For our next training session meet me at the leaf forest" Daniel said.

He set the phone down and rubbed his hands down his face. "This is bad, this is very bad" Daniel said. "If it is happening again I'll start asking around with the same people we did last time" Serena said. "Alright thanks, the pokemon league begins in 4 days. I'll only have time for one more sesion with Ash before it begins" Daniel said.

Daniel looked out the window and at the rising sun. "Once the pokemon league is over I'll head to where I need to go" Daniel said. Two days later Ash was flying over the Leaf forest on Charizon with Daniel. "It's been a while since we've been here hasn't it pikachu" Ash said. "Pikachu" Pikachu said. "Alright hold on we're setting down" Daniel said as Charizard began to descend.

When they landed , Daniel returned Charizon. "Alright Ash this could be the last training session we have for a while so we're going to cover a lot" Daniel said. "Is it because of the dark charizards?" Ash said. "Yeah it is" Daniel said. "Ok, I'm guessing since we're here we'll be working with grass types" Ash said. "That's right" Daniel said as he took out his other 5 pokeballs. The pokemon he sent out were his torteath, Sceptile, Meganium, Venusaur, and Serperior.

Ash took out 5 pokeballs and sent out his bulbasaur, Torterra, Sceptile, Meganium, and Serperior. "Now the key with grass types is to remember that they are probably the pokemon closest to nature. The way you work with a grass type pokemon is slightly different from the average pokemon. You need to know how to make nature work not only for you but for them" Daniel said.

"Ok" Ash said. "Alright Tortearth you're with Torterra, Sceptile with Sceptile, Bulbasaur with Venusaur, Serperior with Serperior, and Meganium with Meganium" Daniel said.

Daniel looked at his pokemon and then back at Ash. "That's why today we're doing something a little different. Each of your pokemon will spent some time training with one of mine. You and I will then go with each one" Daniel said.

The pokemon split off with who they were suppose to go with while Daniel and Ash went with Bulbasaur and Venusaur. Venusaur had led bulbasaur to the same grove and tree where he had almost evolved 5 years ago. "Interesting place to start training. This is where he resisted evolution" Ash said.

"Then this is the perfect place for him to train" Daniel said. Venusaur unleashed dozen's of vines at bulbasaur. Bublasaur quickly evaded each one and Venusaur brought his vines back. "Venusaur" Venusaur said. "Bulbasaur" Bulbasaur said.

Venusaur opened his massive bloom on his back and let out a sleeping powder. "Perfect I'm glad you're here for this" Daniel said. "Get in there with Bulbasaur" Daniel said. "What?" Ash said. "Now" Daniel said. Ash grit his teeth and ran in next to bulbasaur with Pikachu still on his shoulder. "Stay awake, all three of you together. Stay awake" Daniel said.

The sleeping powder began to take its effect as Ash, Bulbasaur, and Pikachu began to get drowsy. Ash connected with Pikachu's and bulbasaur's aura as he tried to stay awake. "Don't fall asleep" Daniel said as he walked over to venusaur. Ash and his pokemon fought hard to stay awake as the sleeping power took more effect on them.

Daniel and Venusaur looked closer at Ash and his pokemon. "Come on kid" Daniel said. Ash and his pokemon continued to endure the sleeping powder together for another 20 seconds. After the 20 seconds passed Ash and his pokemon felt their drowsiness fade away into clear awareness.

"Well done Ash, well done" Daniel said. "We did it" Ash said. "Pika!" Pikachu said. "Bulbasaur" Bulbasaur said. Both of them proud of their acomplishment. Daniel and Venusaur walked over to them. "You've done well Ash. I didn't think you'd get it on your first try but you and your pokemon continue to impress me. Hell I didn't even git it on my first try, who knows someday you might even be better than me" Daniel said.

"I don't know about that" Ash said. "This is the start of something truly incredible for your pokemon Ash. Soon bulbasaur and Pikachu won't even need to be together with you to endure something like that" Daniel said. "Really?" Ash said. "Bulbasaur use sleep power on us" Daniel said.

Bulbasaur opened the petals on his back and let out a green powder over Daniel and Venusaur. Daniel took a deep breath and his eyes turned blue. The sleep powder had no effect on Daniel or his venusaur, they didn't even yawn.

"Incredible" Ash said. "PIka" Pikachu said. "Alright you two keep it going" Daniel said to Venusaur and Bulbasaur. Daniel and Ash walked towards a patch of very tall trees with lot's of large branches. Daniel's sceptile and Ash's sceptile were up in the trees. Daniel's sceptile was on the very top of the tallest tree looking down at Ash's.

Daniel's sceptile used bullet seed across the branches toward Ash's. Ash's Sceptile used the branches to keep his agility going as he moved across them like a ninja avoiding the bulletseeds. "Nice work Sceptile" Ash said.

Ash's sceptile used a branch to kick off of to launch himself at Daneil's Sceptile with leaf blade. Daniel's sceptile didn't move a muscle until Ash's sceptile was inches away. He smiled and smashed Ash's Sceptile across his chest with an incredible pound.

"Sceptile!" Ash said. Ash sprinted forward but Daniel's sceptile jumped down and caught Ash's sceptile before he hit the ground. "It's aright Ash none of your pokemon will get hurt" Daneil said. Daniel's sceptile helped Ash's up and Daniel walked over to them. "Alright In this exercise you two will be doing this together. PIkachu should sit this one out" Daniel said.

"Sorry Pikachu" Ash said. Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder and waited on the ground. Daniel took a deep breath and his eyes turned blue again. Daniel and his Sceptile moved through the trees together until they reached the top. "Now the both of you try to reach us" Daniel said.

Ash turned to Sceptile and said "You ready?". "Sceptile!" Sceptile said confidently. Ash took a deep breath and his eyes turned blue as he gathered his aura. Ash and his Sceptile both began moving through the tree branches. Ash's movements mirrored Sceptile's, just how Daniel had done it.

"Sceptile use bullet seed" Daniel said. As Sceptile unleashed a furry of seeds down at Ash and his Sceptile. Daniel aimed his right hand down at the branches and his hand began to glow blue. As Ash and Sceptile did their best to avoid the bulletseeds Ash noticed something change in the aura around him.

He looked behind him just in time to duck as a swellow flew past , nearly hitting him. Ash looked closer and saw it wasn't a real swellow but a collection of aura being controlled by Daniel.

"Look out Sceptile!" Ash said. Sceptile saw the aura swellow coming at him and quickly jumped up onto another branch as the swellow flew past him. Ash and Sceptile continued moving up the tree until they reached the top. " Nice work both of you" Daniel said.

The 4 of them got down from the trees and stood at the bottom. "Sceptile keep up the good work" Daniel said. Pikachu got back onto Ash's shoulder as Ash followed Daniel through the forest to a grassy meadow area. Ash saw his Meganium and Daniel's both using sweet scent.

Their moves had drawn in a number of wild pokemon including, a bulbasaur, some paras, oddish, caterpie, and bellsprout. Ash and Daniel approached them. "Meganium" Daniel said. The two meganium turned to them. When Meganium saw Ash she sprinted over and jumped on him.

"I must say that is one affectionate pokemon" Daniel said. Meganium was licking Ash's face as he tried to get up "It's always been like this with her" Ash said. "Well it'd nothing to be ashamed of" Daniel said.

Ash got up as Daniel's Meganium came over to them. "Alright for our next exercise we're going to do some team work with planning out long term moves" Daniel said. "Team work?" Ash said. Ash heard movement behind him and turned around to see the two Serperior.

"Serperior" Ash said. "These two will be joining us for this" Daniel said. Ash stood at one end of the meadow with his pokemon and Daniel was at the other end with his. "Alright Serperior use leech seed, Meganium use magic leaf on the leech seeds" Ash said.

The magic leaves caught the leech seeds and carried them towards Daniel's pokemon. "Very creative. Meganium use petaldance, Serperior leaf tornado" Daniel said. Meganium launched a furry of blue petals into the air that stopped the incoming magic leaves. Serperior unleashed a typhoon of leaves that sucked in the magic leaves and hurled them back at Ash's pokemon.

"Meganium use protect, serperior get around her" Ash said. Serperior wrapped himself around Maganium as she protected them both from the incoming leech seeds. "Again very resourceful Ash. "Meganium use sunneyday, Serperior use solarbeam" Ash said.

Meganium opened her mouth and shot a ball of heat into the air that increased the sunlight above them. Serperior was able to instantly unleash a solarbeam. "Serperior use hyperbeam" Daniel said. Serperior opened his mouth and unleashed a massive beam of energy that tore through the solarbeam.

"Move!" Ash said. Ash's pokemon dispersed as the hyper

beam continued through after destroying the solarbeam. Ash's pokemon got out of the way just in time to avoid the area of affect from the hyperbeam. Alright pretty good for now, you guys keep going without us" Daniel said.

Ash followed Daniel to another open area of the leaf forest. Standing out in the open were Torterra and Tortearth. Torearth was using frenzy plant to restrain Torterra as he tried break free. "Tortearth you can release him" Daniel said. Tortearth released torterra and the two trainers walked over to their pokemon.

Daniel got onto Tortearth's back and kneeled down while Ash did the same with Torterra. "Alright time for our final exercise, we've been working on connecting with your pokemon and even seeing what they see. Now you're going to become one with your pokemon" Daniel said.

Daniel's eyes started to glow blue and after a minute so did tortearth's. Daniel didn't say a word and roared. The ground started to shake and suddenly two massive roots came out that looked like frenzy plants but soon started sprouting trunks and branches. Ash realized that these were new trees. "Pika" Pikachu said amazed by what Tortearth just did.

Ash couldn't believe what Tortearth had just done and he could feel Torterra's excitement. Leaves started sprouting from the trees and soon a typhoon of leaves began fly from those trees and the ones on Tortearth's back.

Soon neither Ash or Torterra could see. "Hold on Torterra" Ash said. Moments later Tortearth came moving through the leaves and beside Torterra. Just when Torterra and Ash turned to face him a dozen massive spiked roots surrounded them. Tortearth stared Torterra straight in the eyes for a moment then forced him back through the roots.

Ash tried to connect with Torterra with his aura but he knew he wasn't doing it like Daniel was. "Come on , come on, be one with your pokemon" Ash said as he pushed deeper with his aura. That's when he did it, at that moment he could see what Torterra could see .However, unlike the last connections, this time he could feel every sense that Torterra could. He could feel Torterra's thoughts and emotions.

Not only that but Torterra could feel all of Ash's thoughts and emotions. Ash couldn't believe the feeling he was having, he loved it. He felt like he was one with Torterra and he never wanted it to stop. Since Torterra could hear Ash's thoughts he could immediately know what Ash wanted him to do. Not only that but since Ash could hear torterra's thoughts he knew exactly what was going from his perspective and what Torterra thought they should do.

Tortearth came out of the spiked roots at Torterra. With their combined thoughts Torterra unleashed frenzy plant at Tortearth. Tortearth was using bulldoze and tore through the frenzy plant. Torterra used withdraw to prepare for impact. "Don't hurt them" Daniel said to Tortearth.

Tortearth hit Torterra and knocked him and Ash back. Torterra unleashed a powerful sandstorm followed by an earthquake that shook up the forest making the typhoon of leaves end. When they saw Tortearth, Torterra unleashed a powerful leaf storm that surrounded Tortearth.

Torterra sprinted toward Torteath gaining speed and momentum with bulldoze. When Torterra hit Tortearth he managed to force the legendary pokemon back a few feet. Despite this Tortearth looked as if he had been hit with a pebble. Moments later twelve massive spiked roots shot out of the ground and wrapped around Torterra.

Torterra struggled to break free as Tortearth increased the pressure. "Come on Torterra we can do this" Ash said. Torterra roared and with all of his strength he unleashed another bulldoze breaking free from the frenzy plant. "Alright that's enough" Daniel said through an aura message.

Daniel got up and off Tortearth as Ash got off Torterra with Pikachu. "You continue to amaze me every day Ash. You became one with Torterra so quickly, you've learned so much since we first started training" Daniel said. "Thanks Daniel I feel like I've become closer with my pokemon now than I've ever been" Ash said.

"That mean's the training is working. Alright well that's all the training for now. It'll be a while before we can train again" Daniel said. The two returned their pokemon and rode Charizon back to Pallet town. Daniel dropped Ash off and continued on towards the Indigo plateau. "It's getting pretty late Pikachu we should probably get to bed" Ash said.

He walked inside and saw his parents talking with May and Proffessor Birch. "So that's why I believe that the blue body of a wobbuffet is just a decoy and the black tail is the real pokemon" Birch said. Ash walked into the living room and May saw him first. "Ash , your back" She said.

"Hey guys" Ash said. "Ah son how was the training today?" Felix said. "Really good, I feel like I've become closer with my pokemon than I ever have before" Ash said. "Well Daniel's training you right then" Felix said. "Ash Brock sent you a letter this morning. Apparently he wants you as his best man" Delia said.

"Really me?" Ash said surprised. "Well you are probably the closest guy friend he has" May said. "I just thought he'd pick one of his brothers" Ash said. "True but most of his brothers are a little young to be a best man" Delia said. "Well Daniel said it'll be a while before we can train again so I guess that will give me time as best man" Ash said.

Later that night Ash was in bed with May. May was already asleep but Ash couldn't stop thinking about the dark charizards from a few days ago. "PIka" Pikachu said. Ash looked up and saw Pikachu standing over him looking down at his face. Pikachu looked and sounded concerned for Ash. "I know I shouldn't be dwelling on this. Daniel did say he'd take care of it. But first Lucario then charizards, this isn't a coincidence. Something is going on out there and I need to find out what" Ash said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note **

_Storymaker 2 here, I hope you guys are having a good Christmas and are still enjoying my story. On another note please leave a review or comment so I can get some feedback or suggestions on where I should go with my story. _

**Disclaimer: **I do not own pokemon

* * *

CH 11: Championship match

Two weeks passed since Ash had trained with Daniel in the leaf forest. Over the days since Ash did 3 training sessions with May and planned Brock's bachelor party. It was 4:40 in the afternoon and Ash was inside a small house for rent in Pewter city with Brock, Brock's dad, Felix, some of Brock's friends from med school, and Forest.

The group was sitting at a table playing a game of BS. "One three" Felix said as he put a card down. "Training with Daniel Rain kid how lucky can you get" Brandon, one of Brock's friends from medical school, said.

"Two threes" Brandon said as he put down two cards. "BS" Ash said. "Dam it" Brandon said as he picked up the entire stack. "So Brock where do you think you and Suzy are going after the wedding?" Ash said. "Well we've both been offered jobs by new Clinic Mr. Sall's company is setting up in Vermilion city" Brock said.

"congratulations, Sall enterprises has always worked towards the benefit of pokemon" Felix said. "Ash didn't you say you met Mr. Sall and his top scientist Dr. Marrs" Tyler, Brock's other friend from medical school, said. "Yeah I've met them both" Ash said. "Dr. Marrs is a genius in pokemon evolution. The best I've ever seen " Brock said. "Three fours" Brock said.

"BS" Flint said. Brock smiled as his dad picked up the cards and saw three fours. "Oh come on" Flint said as he picked up all of the cards. "Two fives" Tyler said. "BS" Felix said. "How!" Tyler said as he picked his cards back up. "How do you two keep doing that?!" Tyler said looking at Ash and Felix.

Both snuck a smile as Pikachu giggled a little knowing Ash's and Felix's aura tricks. After the game ended Flint took out a case of beer. In Kanto the drinking age was 18 so Brock could drink. Felix and Flint passed them out to everyone but Ash.

Ash was drinking a bottle of water while the rest sipped on beer. "Oh I almost forgot to tell you guys, I called in a favor with Daniel. You know how the championship match at the pokemon league is on tonight" Ash said. "Yeah" Brock said. "Well We've all got seats in the Indigo stadium" Ash said.

"What are you serious!" Flint said. "What man the Indigo stadium that's miles away how do we get there by 6:30 when the match starts?" Tyler said. "Ash and I already talked about this we can get there" Felix said.

"It's up to you Brock, want to see who wins this years pokemon league at the Indigo plateua" Ash said. "Are you kidding let's go!" Brock said. "Follow us" Ash said. Ash and Felix led them outside where they saw 4 pokemon waiting for them. Ash's charizard and Pidgeot , Felix's Charizard , and none other than Charizon.

"Is, is that!?" Flint said. Ash went over and patted Charizon on the back and said "Daniel's Charizon" Ash said. "Incredible" Brock said as he looked at the massive black dragon. "Alright time to go" Ash said.

Ash and Brock got onto Charizon while the rest of the group got on the other pokemon. "Hold on they'll be going fast" Ash said. Charizon launched himself into the air with the other pokemon behind him.

It only took them an hour to reach the Indigo plateau and the Indigo stadium. They saw thousands of spectators already starting to gather inside the stadium. Charizon landed followed by the others just outside the entrance. When they landed dozens of people swarmed around to see charizon.

"Woah is that!" Some people said. "I don't believe it" Others said. Ash and Felix returned their pokemon and walked towards the entrance with Charizon. Two security guards with growlithes were standing at the entrance. When they saw Charizon with Ash and the others they let them through. Charizon didn't enter the stadium, he simply flew up into the air and over the stadium.

A security guard led them through the VIP entrance towards a private box. "I don't know how you guys know Daniel and Serena Rain but congratulations" The security guard said. He opened the door to the private box. Daniel and Serena were sitting with an older man. When they came in they saw it was professor Oak.

Daniel noticed them come in "Ash you made it" Daniel said. "Mr. Rain it's an honor the meet you" Flint said extending his hand out. Daniel shook his hand and turned to Brock. "Brock I presume, Ash has told me a lot about you" Daniel said. "Really" Brock said. "He's told me about all the journeys you've had together" Daniel said.

"So professor what are you doing here?" Ash said. "Well Gary has made it into the finals and Daniel invited me here to see them" Oak said. "I thought it would be a good time to catch up with the professor" Daniel said. Ash noticed Serena had an eevee in her lap.

The group sat down next to Daniel and Serena. "So you're getting married" Serena said as she petted her eevee. "In a few weeks yes, Suzy and I are getting married in Pewter city" Brock said. "You wouldn't mind if Daniel and I attended would you?" Serena said. "Of course not that would be great" Brock said.

"Say Serena that's a health looking eevee how long have you had him?" Tyler said. "He's almost 14 years old. I got him just about the time Daniel became champion" Serena said. Ash and Felix looked at the eevee "eevee" It said as it smiled at Ash.

Ash couldn't put his finger on it but there was something strange about the eevee. Its aura seemed different from the average eevee. "The match is about to start" Flint said. As the night sky began to turn dark , lights lit up the stadium. "Ladies and gentlemen I am proud to bring you the final match of the Indigo pokemon league" The announcer said.

The spotlight shined on on the other end of the stadium as Gary walked in. "Presenting finalist Gary Oak of Pallet town"The announcer said. "I guess Gary finally made it to the championship match-up" Ash said. "All he has to do now is win" Ash said. Serena smiled and said "I know who is opponent is and I don't think that's going to happen" Serena said.

"Why do you say that?" Tyler said. "Look" Felix said as the spotlight shined at the entrance just beneath them. "Now for our other finalist, Red!" The announcer said. "Red!" Ash said. Red slowly walked towards his end of the battlefield with his raichu beside him.

Daniel looked at Serena and said "If you've been training him like I've been training Ash then he's got no chance of loosing". "Don't worry I've been training him better than you've been training Ash" Serena said. "This battle will be a 6 on 6 matchup. The first trainer to have all of their pokemon knocked out is the winner" The announcer said.

"You know Red there's another trainer I was always hoping I'd beat here, but you really remind me of him so you'll do" Gary said. "Gary Oak, Ash told me about you" Red said. "Wait a minute you know Ash?!" Gary said. "Yeah, and if you're as good as he says then this will be a great match" Red said.

"Let the match begin!" The announcer said. "Acanine come on out" Gary said as his massive arcanine came out and roared. Red took a deep breath and then took out his first pokeball. "I choose you Tauros" Red said as his tauros came out.

"Well look at that he had a tauros like you Ash" Brock said. "Well he has one, Ash has 30" Oak said. "True" Brock said. "Alright Arcanine let's start off with a double team" Gary said. Arcanine made a dozen copies of himself in a circle around Tauros. "Now use flamethrower" Gary said. All of the copies shot out a jet of fire from their mouths.

Red took a deep breath and looked at Tauros. Ash noticed something strange in tauro's eyes. Strange, but familiar. "Tauros use stone edge" Red said. Tauros jumped to the side avoiding the flamethrower then stomped the ground to crack up some sharp rocks. He rubbed his horns across the rocks making them stick to his horns and parts of his head. Once he had enough he sprinted forward at the real Arcanine.

"What? Arcanine move!" Gary said. Arcanine tried to move but Tauros was too fast and he hit arcanine with stone edge. "Woah how did he knew which arcanine was the real one?" Brandon said. "There are ways a trainer and his pokemon can do that" Felix said. "Alright Arcanine use flame charge" Gary said.

"Tauros use horn attack" Red said. The two pokemon charged at eachother and hit each other. Tauros felt the heat from arcanine's flamebody. "Perfect just where we wanted you arcanine use flamethrower" Gary said.

Arcanine opened his mouth and engulfed tauros in fire. "That's gotta hurt" Tyler said. "Tauros, we can do this use giga impact!" Red said. Tauros forced himself forward into arcanine but didn't stop. "Arcanine!" Gary said as Tauros forced arcanine across the ground with giga impact.

When he stopped arcanine was on the ground unconscious. "Arcanine is unable to battle" The ref said. "That's one tough tauros" Ash said. "Arcanine return, alright we can still do this" Gary said as he took out another pokeball. "Go Magmortar" Gary said. His magmortar came out and let a puff of smoke out of his mouth.

"Let's start with a smokescreen into lavaplume" Gary said. Magmortar opened his mouth and shot out a ball of smoke that covered the entire field in smoke. "Good now use lavaplume" Gary said. Ash looked down and saw Red take another deep breath and a small flash of blue light where tauro's eyes were. "Is he?" Ash said. "Pika" Pikachu said.

"Tauros use giga impact" Red said. Tauros ran through the smoke avoiding the lavaplume and hit magmortar sending him flying out of the smoke. " What how did he do that?" Gary said. "He's good" Flint said. "He is" Felix said. Tauros began to breath deeply as he tried to recharge from the giga impact.

"Quick while he's recovering use overheat!" Gary said. Magmortar got up and unleashed a massive burst of fire at Tauros. "Wild charge!" Red said. Tauros covered himself in electricity and then charged through the overheat and into magmortar. "Magmortar!" Gary said. Magmortar hit the ground with swirly eyes. "Mortar" He said. "Magmortar is unable to battle" The ref said.

"What!?" Gary said. "Great job Tauros" Red said. Tauros's legs wobbled and he fell to the ground unconscious. "Tauros is also unable to battle" The ref said. "Tauros return, you did great tauros" Red said.

"Ok I'm counting on you to turn this match around. Go Blastoise!" Gary said. "I know we can do this, I choose you charizard" Red said. Red's charizard came out in front of him and roared. "Why would he choose a fire type against a blastoise" Flint said. "Type doesn't mean everything, my charizard beat Gary's blastoise once" Ash said.

Ash noticed Red's charizard was massive, just as big as his own. "Blastoise start off with a hydropump" Gary said. "Charizard dodge and use steelwing" Red said. Charizard kicked off the ground and flew at Blastoise with metal wings. "Blastoise use iron defense" Gary said.

Blastoise got into his shell and shined as his defenses rose. Charizard hit blastoises shell and knocked him back. "Perfect use hydro pump" Gary said. Blastoise came out of his shell and caught himself on the ground just in time to launch hydro pump and hit Charizard.

"Charizard!" Red said. "That was a direct hit" Brock said. "Great now follow-up with aqua tail" Gary said. Blastoise charged in with water circling around his tail. "Charizard use steelwing to stop them" Red said. Charizard dug his feet into the ground and brought his wings in front of him as they turned to steel.

Blastoise hit Charizard's wings but Charizard absorbed the blow. "Charizard use dragon rage!" Red said. Charizard gathered up dragon energy and then opened his wings to unleash it on blastoise. "Blastoise iron defense!" Gary said. Blastoise tried to get into his shell but he was too late.

Blastoise was hurled back by the dragon rage as Charizard got his feet out of the ground. "Alright blastoise use flash cannon" Gary said. Blastoise flashed a blinding light into charizard's eyes. Charizard stumbled backwards, he could see nothing but white light. " Hydro pump" Gary said.

"Charizard move!" Red said. Charizard tried to move but he couldn't see where the hydro pump was coming from and was hit. "Charizard!" Red said. "That's another direct hit" Tyler said. "Gary's Blastoise is doing well" Oak said.

Ash looked over at Daniel and said "Uh Daniel who are you rooting for in this match if anyone?" Ash said. "Well Serena is defiantly rooting for Red, as for me I think I am too" Daniel said. "You know Red?" Ash said. "I certainly do Ash, he is my wife's student" Daniel said.

"Wait a minute Red has been training with Serena?!" Ash said. "Pika!" Pikachu said also astounded. "After I took you in as a student Serena decided to take in a student as well" Daniel said. "I chose Red for the same reason Daniel chose you" Serena said.

"Blastoise he's still disoriented from the flash cannon, let's finnish this off with a skull bash" Gary said. Red knew Gary was right when he realized what he had to do. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Suddenly charizard's eyes started to glow blue. "Charizard dragon tail" Red said. Just before blastoise could hit him , charizard smashed blastoise out-of-the-way with his tail.

"Blastoise!" Gary said. "How did he do that?" Brock said. Felix smiled and said "Aura". "Charizard finnish him of with seismic toss" Red said. "No blastoise quick use hydro pump" Gary said.

Blastoise tried to get up and use hydro pump but Charizard was too fast. He sprinted over and grabbed blastoise. Once he had him in his arms he lifted him up into the air. Charizard circled around in the air and then flew straight at the ground. "No no not again" Gary said remembering the last time a charizard used seismic toss on his blastoise.

Charizard hit the ground and a cloud of dust formed around the two pokemon. Everyone in the stadium watched closely as the dust cleared showing Charizard breathing deeply as he stood over unconscious blastoise. "No" Gary said. "Blastoise is unable to battle" The ref said.

"We did it charizard!" Red said. Charizard roared in victory as many in the audience were speechless. "Did a fire type just beat a watertype?!" Tyler said. "Well Tyler 6 years ago Ash's charizard beat that same Blastoise" Brock said.

"You did?" Tyler said. "My charizard is really tough" Ash said. "Blastoise return, this is crazy he's knocked out 3 of my pokemon and I've only knocked out one of his" Gary said. "Charizard you've done enough for this battle return" Red said. Red turned to his Raichu and said "You ready". "Raichu!" Raichu sais confidently.

Raichu ran from beside Red to the battlefield. "Gary's in trouble now, that Raichu was Red's first pokemon" Serena said. Pikachu looked at Serena's eevee for a moment and said "Pika". "Eevee" Eevee said back. Pikachu too noticed there was something strange about Serena's eevee.

"A Raichu huh, alright go golem" Gary said as he threw his next pokeball. Gary's golem came out and roared at Raichu. "Earthquake" Gary said. "Raichu quick attack into focus blast" Red said. raichu sprinted forward with incredible speed and then jumped off the ground as Golem unleashed earthquake.

Once he was close enough Raichu unleashed focus blast right into Golem. "What the!" Gary said. Moments later Golem fell to the ground unconscious. "Golem is unable to battle" The ref said. "Woah" Brandon said. "What did I tell you" Serena said.

"Nice work Raichu" Red said. "Golem return, ok go nidoking" Gary said. Nidoking came out and smashed the ground with his arms as he roared. "Nidoking use stone edge" Gary said. Nidoking took up some of the broken rocks onto his arms and his horn and ran straight at Raichu. "Raichu use giga impact" Red said. Raichu sprinted straight at nidoking as he began to glow green.

Nidoking lunged for Raichu but the smaller pokemon dove forward to fast and hit nidoking in the dead center of his stomach. Nidoking was knocked back onto the ground unconscious with Raichu standing on his stomach. "What!?" Gary said. "Nidoking is unable to battle" The ref said. "Another one hit KO, incredible" Ash said.

"He's doing great" Daniel said. "Would you exepect anything less from a student of mine" Serena said. "Alright Nidoking return, last chance to win the pokemon league" Gary said as he took out his last pokeball.

"Come on out umbreon" Gary said. Umbreon came out and landed in front of Gary. "You're our last chance umbreon we have to make this count. Use shadow ball" Gary said. "Raichu dodge and use thunder" Red said.

Raichu dodged the shadow ball flawlessly and unleashed thunder. "Umbreon dodge it" Gary said. Umbreon quickly moved out of the way avoiding the thunder. "Umbreon use dig" Gary said. Umbreon dup himself under the battlefield toward raichu. "Raichu get ready to move" Red said.

Red took a deep breath and raichu's eyes turned blue. "Dig!" Gary said. Umbreon came up but Raichu jumped out-of-the-way just before he did. "What!?" Gary said. "Thunder!" Red said. Raichu unleashed a massive bolt of electricity into his opponent. "Umbreon!" Gary said.

Umbreon was knocked unconscious and the ref waved the red flag. "Umbreon is unable to battle. The winner is trainer Red" The ref said. "We did it , we really did it!" Red said. He ran over to Raichu as Raichu ran to him.

Red lifted Raichu up into his arms. "Well that's are que" Daniel said. Daniel and Serena got up and left the box. Oak sighed and said "Gary's going to be very disappointed". "Red was incredible" Ash said. "He really is an amazing trainer" Felix said.

Red walked over to Gary who was on he knees with umbreon in his arms. "I'm sorry Umbreon, I failed us again" Gary said. Red extended his hand down to Gary, "Gary you fought well" Red said. Gary sighed and took Red's hand to get up. Later that night A stage was set up in the center of the stadium with Red standing on the 1st place spot. Beside him was Gary and the trainer who placed 3rd.

Daniel, Serena, and Lance were all on the pavilion with Red as Lance handed Red the first place trophy. "congratulations young man" Lance said. "Thank you" Red said. Serena came over to Red and said "You did amazing Red, I couldn't be more proud of you". "Thanks Serena, for everything" Red said. "Red for winning this years Indigo league you have won a special honor" Lance said.

"Do I get to face a member of the elite four?" Red said. "No you get to face me" Lance said. "What I get to challenge a regional champion!?" Red said. "Rai!" Raichu said. "Yes in 5 days we will face each other here" Lance said. "Woah Red get's to face Lance" Ash said. "I almost wish we could stay and watch it" Tyler said.

Ash and the others walked down from the private box to a room where Daniel, Serena, and Red were waiting. "Ash" Red said when he saw him. "Red congratulations on your win" Ash said. "Thanks all that training with Serena is really paying off" Red said. "So Red how do you and Ash know each other?" Brock said.

"Well back when I was traveling in Hoenn for a second time Red was there training Max" Ash said. "You were Max's teacher?" Brock said. "I did teach him the basics of being a trainer" Red said. "So you must be Brock, Ash has told me a lot about you" Red said. "Really?" Brock said

"So Red I guess you and Raichu have been doing well since he evolved" Ash said. "Well I know Raichu evolving wasn't planned but I know he's still my closest friend" Red said. "Raichu" Raichu said rubbing his head against Red.

"Pika" Pikachu said to raichu. "Raichu" Raichu said. "So Ash how is May doing?" Red said. "She's doing great, she wants to be a regular trainer like us so I've been training her" Ash said. "Hey where's proffesor Oak?" Daniel said. "He went to talk to Gary" Felix said.

"So Red you get to take on Lance, good luck man that's awesome" Ash said. "Thanks, but it's definitely going to be the toughest battle I've ever had" Red said. "You can do it Red, you just need to remember everything I taught you" Serena said. "She's right Red you can do this" Ash said. Red looked down at Raichu who said "Raichu" Confidently. "You're right, we're going to win!" Red said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note**

_Hey there, sorry this took so long to update but the internet's been down for a while where I live. So here's the next chapter and please let me know what you think. _

* * *

CH 12 : An old friend

Ash and May were sitting on one of Mt. Moon's peaks overlooking the forest below. "It's so beautiful" May said. "It is nice to come up here and just gaze at the view" Ash said. May was resting her head against Ash's shoulders.

Pikachu was sitting on the ground next to May's Blaziken. Ash and May had only taken their first pokemon with them to Mt. Moon. "Alright wanna get back to training?" Ash said. "Alright let's go" May said. They got up and called their pokemon over to them.

Pikachu was standing in front of Ash and Blaziken in front of May. "Blaziken firespin" May said. "Pikachu dodge it" Ash said. Blaziken unleashed a spinning burst of fire towards pikachu, but pikachu was so fast that the firespin didn't land anywhere near him.

"Blaziken again" May said. One after another Blaziken unleashed firespins at pikachu hoping one would hit its mark. Eventually one firespin surrounded pikachu in fire. "Yes nice shot blaziken" May said. "Pikachu use thunderbolt" Ash said. "Pikachu!" Pikachu said as he unleashed a massive burst of electricity that forced the fire away from him.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt" Ash said. "Dodge it" May said. Blaziken jumped up , narrowly avoiding the thunderbolt. "Quick attack" Ash said. Pikachu sprinted forward with unbelievable speed and hit blaziken, knocking him down.

Blaziken got up and shook off some dirt that was on his back. "Alright Blaziken is improving" Ash said. "Thanks" May said. Ash was about to give Pikachu another command when he heard something. It sounded like soft footsteps and heavy panting. "What's that?" Ash said. He turned over to his left and saw a clefairy covered in claw and bite marks limping towards them. "Clefairy" It said in pain and then fell to the ground.

"Oh no!" May said. The 4 rushed over to the clefairy and got it onto its back. Ash took a deep breath and began using his aura to heal it. "Who or what would do this to a clefairy?" May said. "I don't know, but look at these wounds. Bitemarks, clawmarks , this was something feral" Ash said.

"Pika" Pikachu said. "Clefairy" Clefairy said to pikachu. "Pika!" Pikachu said sounding very scared. "What did this Pikachu?" Ash said. Pikachu and Ash connected with aura and Ash felt Pikachu's thoughts and realized what the clefairy said to him.

"This is bad" Ash said. "What is it?" May said. "May we need to get out of here now" Ash said. "What is going on Ash?" May said. "No time to explain" Ash said as he picked up the clefairy. Ash lead the way down the mountain as quickly as they could. As they got further down the mountain they noticed that a number of wild pokemon were also on the run. Zubat, geodude, and clefairy were rushing out of the caves as quickly as they could.

A pair of geodude both rushed down a path and accidentally knocked a few large rocks into the path blocking Ash and the other's way. "Oh great now what?" May said. "We have no choice we have to go through the mountain" Ash said.

"Oh great" May said. Blaziken went in first and breathed a little bit of fire into his hands to light up their path. Ash was using aura vision to see what was around him. As they walked through the mountain they came across more fleeing pokemon and some wounded ones. Ash saw a zubat with part of its left-wing with a large piece of skin torn off with a bite mark around it.

"Oh that poor zubat" May said. May picked it up and cradled it in her arms. "Ash I'm getting scared" May said. Ash grit his teeth as he felt his suspicions confirmed, dark aura was around them. May and Ash started to hear lots of footsteps around them.

"There's something here" Ash said. When the footsteps got closer they heard strange sounds. It sounded like small growls, the clefairy in Ash's arms started to shake and bury its face into Ash's arms. "What is that?" May said. Ash and the others turned to see something dark staning in front of them. Blaziken moved his hand out to light up the area in front of them and revealed what was in front of them.

Standing there was a clefairy. The clefairy was not pink like the one in Ash's arms, it had black skin , red eyes , and an unsavoury black cloudy aura around it. "Ash is that thing what I think it is?" May said. "Yes it's possesed by dark aura , just like the charizards and Lucario" Ash said.

The clefairy snarled then ran at them with bad intentions. "Pikachu thunderbolt" Ash said. Pikachu came forward and blasted the clefairy with electricity, hurling the dark clefairy back. Ash was going to see if he could heal it when he heard more footsteps.

Before they knew it another 5 dark clefairy had surrounded them. When the dark pokemon sprinted towards them May shouted out, "Blaziken use firespin". Blaziken unleashed a spinning jet of fire that encircled three of the clefairy. "Pikachu use quick attack" Ash said.

Pikachu sprinted forward and hit the other two clefairy before they knew what got them. "Come on I can feel more coming" Ash said. Ash and May rushed through the mountain as more wild pokemon tried to get out of the mountain.

When they got to the mid section of the mountain interior they saw another 3 dark clefairy all using scratch and bite on a paras on the ground. "Oh no, Blaziken use furry swipes" May said. Blaziken rushed over and slashed the 3 dark clefairy very quickly knocking them back away from paras. May took out a superpotion and sprayed the paras with it. The cuts and bite marks started to fade away as the super potion took effect.

The paras got up and quickly moved away. When May got up she felt the ground shake a little. "Did you feel that?" May said. "There's something big nearby" Ash said. "Pika!" Pikachu said. They all turned to where he was facing and saw a massive rock get cut into two pieces. Standing on the other side of the rocks was a massive Kabutops with glowing red eyes and black aura around him.

"You've got to be kidding me" May said. The Kabutops roared and unleashed a powerful hydro pump at Blaziken. "Blaziken move!" May said. Blaziken jumped back avoiding the hydro pump. "Pikachu quick use iron tail" Ash said. Pikachu sprinted toward the massive kabutops. The kabutops used hydro pump but missed his mark. When Pikachu got close enough Kabutops slashed forward with his claws but Pikachu jumped up above Kabutops's claws and bashed him across the face.

The dark kabutops stumbled backwards trying to stay on his feet. "Thunder" Ash said. Pikachu unleashed a massive blast of electricity into the Kabutops knocking it out. Ash considered going to heal if of its dark aura when he heard more footsteps behind him. May and Blaziken turned to see 7 more dark clefairy running at them.

"Blaziken use flamethrower" May said. Blaziken opened his mouth and unleashed a jet of fire at the dark clefairy, forcing them back. "Run!" Ash said. Ash and the others hurried through the mountain trying to get out. When they got back towards the ground area of the mountain. a group of Zubat were trying to get away from a group of 3 dark clefairy and a dark clefable. "Blaziken quick use firespin" May said.

Blaziken jumped up and surrounded the 3 dark clefairy in fire. He landed in front of the dark clefable. As the dark clefable tried to claw him May said "Blaze kick". Blaziken delivered a powerful kick that hurled the dark clefable back into the wall.

"Let's go" Ash said. The group finnaly managed to make it out of Mt. Moon. May and Ash tried to catch their breath when May said "That was crazy". Ash suddenly felt more dark aura around him. "May we're not out of the woods yet" Ash said. Before they knew what happend over a dozen dark clefairy and 4 dark clefable rushed out of the mountain and surrounded them.

One by one the dark clefairy rushed at them only to be knocked out by Pikachu's attacks. Two of the clefable began moving towards them when Blaziken unleashed a fireblast hurling the two back. "There are to many" May said. We can do this we just need to" Ash started when he heard the ground shake. The thumping got louder and louder until Ash turned and saw another massive dark Kabutops standing right behind him and May.

The dark Kabutops brought up his claws to slash them when he was hit with a focus punch and knocked back. "What the?" Ash said when he saw a massive Tyranitar standing between him and the Kabutops. The tyranitar roared as the Kabutops got back up.

"A Tyranitar?" May said. Pikachu looked closer at the Tyranitar and said "Pika". The Tyranitar roared again and Pikachu smiled as he realized who it was. Ash noticed there was something familair about this Tyranitar and its aura, as if he had met it before but where.

The remaining dark clefairy and clefable came rushing at the Tyranitar. Tyranitar smashed his left foot into the ground creating a small earthquake. The earthquake knocked out all of the dark clefairy and clefable. The dark Kabutops opened his mouth and unleashed a powerful hydro pump at Tyranitar.

Tyranitar opened his mouth and unleashed a massive hyperbeam that tore through the hydro pump and hit the dark kabutops. The kabutops was hurled back into the side of the mountain and knocked out. Once he saw the danger had passed the Tyranitar turned back towards Ash and May.

The Tyranitar smiled and let out a happy growl as he picked up Ash and licked across his face. "It's good to see you too" Ash said. "Ash you know this Tyranitar?" May said. "Back when I was in Johto I found and hatched a pokemon egg" Ash said. May looked back at the Tyranitar and said "So you hatched him when he was a lavitar?" May said.

"Yup five years ago" Ash said. "But wait if you hatched him why didn't you keep him?" May said. "I did want to but we found his mother" Ash said. "I guess he's all grown up now" May said.

"You've been looking for me for a while haven't you" Ash said. Tyranitar nodded and set Ash down. "Do you think he want's you to catch him?" May said. "I think so" Ash said. He took out a pokeball and touched it on Tyranitar's head.

Tyranitar went inside and the pokeball shook for a minute before stopping. "Alright I've got a Tyranitar" Ash said. Ash and May got back to Pewter city and gave the wounded wild pokemon to nurse Joy.

Ash also used the phone to contact Daniel. Daniel was preparing to leave when his phone rang. "Hello" He said, "Daniel It's me Ash. Look I know you have important work to do but I need to tell you that I was attacked at Mt. Moon by more pokemon possessed by Dark aura" Ash said. "What!?" Daniel said. "I wanted to try to heal them but there were too many" Ash said.

Daniel put his hand on his forehead and took a deep breath. "Alright just stay away from there I'll take care of it" Daniel said. He hung up the phone and paced around for a minute. He knew he had to do something about the pokemon at Mt. Moon, but he also knew investigating the ruins was more important.

He got on the phone again and typed in a clearance code. Miles away at Tyron Air base located north of Pewter city Captain Ryan Todd was in his office. Captain Todd was a year older than Daniel, had tanned skin, blue eyes, blonde hair and broad shoulders.

He heard his phone ring and answered it. "Captain Todd how can I help you" He said. "Ryan it's me Daniel" Daniel said. "Daniel I'm on duty right now this better be important" Ryan said. "It is, just listen to me we have a serious situation at Mt. Moon. Pokemon possessed by Dark aura are crawling all over the mountain" Daniel said.

"What!" Ryan said. "Ryan listen to me, my apprentice isn't ready to heal all of those pokemon and I've got a very important thing to do right now so if you could take care of it I'd be real appreciative" Daniel said. "Look Daniel I can't just leave the base and" Ryan started. "So tell your wing commander the situation, high command understood the threat when it happened last time. Hell they even gave me an honorable discharge so I could take care of it" Daniel said.

"Alright alright I'll tell General Fores, hell he may even let me take a squadron down there to secure the area" Ryan said. "Alright thanks Ryan" Daniel said before hanging up. Ryan put the phone down and took a deep breath. Daniel and Ryan were close friends when they had attended the Kanto Air Force Academy.

Both of them were masters of aura , but their friendship had somewhat faded since Daniel decided not to return to the air force. Captain Todd got up and walked to the office of the base commander, brigadier General Marcus Fores.

Ryan knocked once on the door and heard General Fores say "Enter". Ryan walked in and approached the general. When he was just before the desk he stopped and rendered a salute. "General Fores, Captain Todd here to make a request sir" Ryan said.

General Fores looked up and returned his salute. When the general lowered his salute Ryan lowered his and took a seat. "A request captain , just out of the bloom" General Fores said. "Yes sir I just received work from Daniel Rain that a number of pokemon possessed by dark aura were sighted near Mt. Moon" Ryan said.

"Hm, some of our men did report that the Pewter city Pokemon center told them about patients who suffered injuries from dark pokemon" General Fores said. "Exactly sir" Ryan said. "Alright captain take a squadron down there and secure a perimeter around Mt. Moon. Then do your aura magic and take care of those dark pokemon" General Fores said. "Yes sir, will that be all sir" Ryan said.

"That will be all" General Fores said. Ryan got up and saluted the general saying "Good afternoon sir". General Fores raised a salute and said "Good afternoon captain".

Later that day Ash and May were back in Pallet town with Tyranitar in Profesor Oak's pens. "Well guys say hello to the new member of the family" Ash said to some of his pokemon as he let Tyranitar out.

Tyranitar recognized some of Ash's pokemon and greeted them. "Squirtle!" Squirtle , "Croconaw" Croconaw said. "My my Ash a Tyranitar quite an impressive specimen" Oak said as he walked over. "Hey May since our training session at Mt. Moon got interrupted , want to just finnish up here" Ash said.

"Sure, you ready Blaziken?" May said. Blaziken got in front of May and got into his battle stance. Ash turned to Tyranitar and said "Tyranitar you wanna go?". Tyranitar smiled and roared. He came in front of Ash and faced Blaziken.

"Blaziken use low sweep" May said. Ash immediatly tried to connect with Tyranitar's aura but since he just caught him it wasn't as easy as his other pokemon. "Tyranitar catch him" Ash said. Just before Blaziken could hit his opponent, Tyranitar brought his arms and claws down catching Blaziken's leg.

"What?" May said. Tyranitar hurled Blaziken away , roaring as he did it. Watching the Match were many of Ash's pokemon. Including his two Lucario, his female lucario was resting her head against his male's shoulders. Ever since Ash cured his female lucario of dark aura she had spent most of her time bonding with his male lucario.

His female lucario nuzzled her snout against the side of his male's head. Ash's male lucario's face started to turn red when both of them heard laughing behind them. They turned to see Oshawott in his back laughing at the two saying "Lucario and Lucario sitting in a tree". Ash's kingler was resting in a pond when he heard something get hurled into the water. He opened his eyes to see it was Oshawott.

"Blaziken use flamethrower" May said. "Tyranitar use bulldoze" Ash said. Tyranitar ran forward straight through the fire and knocked blaziken back over one of the fences. "Ok I think that's enough for now" Ash said. May returned blaziken and walked back over to Ash. "Well I don't think it'll take long for him to catch up with the rest of your pokemon with Daniel's training" May said.

"Oh right, hey Tyranitar guess what. We're training with the greatest pokemon trainer in the world" Ash said. Tyranitar roared when he heard this, "He likes to roar almost as much as charizard" May laughed. "Yeah I guess I better get use to it" Ash said. "Say Tyranitar you wouldn't mind coming with me would you. It's been a while since I've gottan to study a Tyranitar" Oak said.

"Go with him Tyranitar" Ash said. Tyranitar nodded and followed profesor Oak towards another section of the pen. "Hey Ash where are Profesor Burch and Tracey?" May said. "I think they went to the woods to look at a flock of spearow that just came in" Ash said. "Does that mean we're alone" May said. "Just us and the pokemon" Ash said.

"Good" May said she came over and kissed him. "I like a little privacy" She said before kissing him again. Squirtle and Croconaw laughed a little as they saw May put her leg around Ash's and move his leg forward making him fall backwards and her to fall forward onto the ground.

Pikachu came over and sat down next to them. The 3 watched as May rested on Ash and kiss him."Pika" Pikachu said. "Squirtle" Squirtle said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note**

_Storymaker2 here with my first chapter written by givedragon software. I hope you like it and please leave feedback on what you think. Also if any of you are avatar the last airbender or legend of Korra fans, I plan on posting the first chapter of a new fanfiction on Legend of Korra tonight. _

* * *

Chapter 13: The best

Ash and May were sitting down on the couch with Ash's parents. The four of them were watching Red's match against Lance. Ash couldn't believe how well Red was doing against Lance. "Charizard use flamethrower" said Red.

"Garchomp use dig" said Lance. Garchomp burrowed his way underground as the flames flew past him. "Charizard get into the air" said Red. Charizard took off into the air but Lance smiled when he saw Charizard do this. Garchomp burst out of the ground and flew into the air below Charizard grabbed his tail. When Garchomp had Charizard's tail he hurled the orange dragon to the ground.

"Incredible he used dig on a Pokémon in the air" Ash said. "He didn't become the champion of Kanto without learning some nice tricks" Felix said. Garchomp came down at Charizard with his right claw raised to use Dragon claw. "Charizard use seismic toss!" Screamed Red. Charizard quickly got up jumped into Garchomp. Charizard's arms around Garchomp and flew up into the air. 

Charizard did two circles and then flew straight to the ground. "Garchomp Dragon rage" said Lance. Just before the two Pokémon hit the ground Garchomp opened his mouth and unleashed a massive burst Dragon energy. When they hit the ground a massive cloud of dust wiphed over them. 

Everyone observing the match watched closely as the dust began to clear. When the dust cleared it was revealed that both Pokémon were unconscious. "Both Pokémon are unable to battle" the referee said. "I don't believe this means if Red can knock out one more of Lance's Pokémon he wins" Ash said. 

"I can't believe Red is doing this well against the champion of Kanto" May said. "I guess that's what happens you are trained by the second best trainer in the world" Delia said. "Serena is the only trainer I can think of who was anywhere near Daniel's skill level" Felix said. 

Red returned Charizard and said "You did magnificent Charizard, I couldn't have asked any more from you" Red said. He turned to Raichu who was standing beside him. "This is it Raichu. If we can beat his last pokemon we'll win" Red said. "Raichu!" Raichu said confidently. 

Raichu sprinted out to the battlefield as Lance took out his last pokeball. "Red you fought well, you and your Pokémon. But now I'm going to win this battle"Lance said as he threw his last pokeball. When the pokeball opened Lance's most powerful Pokémon came out. "There he is" Felix said. Standing in front of Lance was his colossal Dragonite. Some massive orange dragon roared as he faced Raichu. 

The two Pokémon stared each other down as the referee prepared to signal the match to begin. "Begin" the referee said as he whipped both flags down. "Dragonite get into the air and use flamethrower all over the battlefield" said Lance. 

"Raichu use agility" Red said. Raichu sprinted from one area to the next narrowly avoiding the incoming fire at each stop. "Raichu use thunder" Red said. Raichu unleashed a massive bolt of electricity towards Dragonite. "Dragonite dodge it" Lance said. The massive Dragon quickly moved out of the way avoiding the incoming thunder. 

"Dragonite use steel wing" Lance said. Dragonite flew down towards Raichu with incredible speed. "Raichu dodge with agility" Red said. Raichu sprinted as fast as he could but Dragonite was faster and he was hit with steel wing. "Raichu!" Red shouted. Raichu got up and stared down his opponent. "I Raichu we can do this let's use a quick attack" Red said. 

Raichu sprinted with incredible speed toward Dragonite. "Dragonite get ready to intercept with a dragon tail" Lance said. Just before Raichu could hit Dragonite the massive Dragon knocked him out-of-the-way with his tail. "Raichu no!" Red screamed. "That Dragonite is just too powerful" Delia said. "He can do it I know he can" Ash said. "Pika" Pikachu said. 

Red took a deep breath and furthered his connection with Raichu's aura. "We can do this Raichu I know we can we just have to do it together" Red said to him through his aura. Raichu got up and growled at Dragonite. "This match isn't over yet Lance" Red said . 

"I admire your spirit kid but I'm going to finish this match now Dragonite use hyperbeam" Lance said. "Raichu dodge and use thunder" Red said. As Dragonite unleashed the massive blast of energy Raichu quickly moved out-of-the-way just in time. Once he was clear he unleashed a massive bolt of electricity that flew through the air and hit Dragonite. 

"Dragonite!" Lance shouted as Dragonite stumbled backwards trying to stay on his feet. "Follow up with a quick attack into iron tail" Red said. "Dragonite counter with Dragon claw" Lance said. Dragonite's claws began to glow violet and when Raichu unleashed iron tail he blocked the blow with his claws. Dragonite then slashed Raichu across the face with both of his claws. 

"Come on Raichu" Red said to himself. Raichu fell to the ground just below Dragonite. " Dragonite Dragon rage" Lance said. " Raichu use thunder" Red said. As Dragonite prepared to unleash his Dragon energy Raichu quickly unleashed a thunder with every bit of electricity he had left into Dragonite. The electricity coursed through Dragonite like nothing he had ever felt before. 

Moments later Dragonite fell backwards and didn't get up. "Dragonite!" Lance shouted. "Dragonite is unable to battle the winner is the challenger" the referee said. The audience on the stadium broke out into an uproar of applause. From most a minute Red was unable to move trying to comprehend what had just happened. He had beaten Lance the champion of the Kanto region. "We did it we beat Lance" Red said. 

"He did it" Felix said. "He beat a regional champion" Ash said. Raichu sprinted back to Red who caught him in his arms. "We did it Raichu we won!" Red said. "Dragonite return you did very well Dragonite" Lance said. He walked over to Red and Raichu, "you battled well young man if it is true that you've been training with Serena Rain I would expect no less" Lance said. 

"Thank you Lance that was probably the greatest battle I've ever had" Red said. Red and Lance shook hands in the center of the battlefield. "As to say son you are certainly right about Red, he's one of the finest trainers I've ever seen"Felix said. Serena was sitting in a private box alone with her eevee on her lap. "I knew he'd do it" she said as she petted her eevee. 

Serena had wished Daniel could be there to see red but he was off on other business that she knew was far more important. Miles away from the indigo Plateau Daniel was flying high above the ground on his Charizon. 

"We're almost there I know it" Daniel said. After another 20 minutes of flying Daniel and Charizon reached their destination. Charizon was now directly over the ruins of Tyron. The ruins were over 10,000 years old some of the earliest in known history. However only a few people knew of their existence. "Set us down" Daniel said. 

The ruins despite being so old the ruins were still in very good shape. Most of the structures were made out of solid gold, silver, and even platinum. Charizon set down on the streets and let his trainer off him. Daniel returned Charizon and began walking down the streets. The structures in the city were clearly ancestral to those that would evolve throughout the history of human civilization. 

As Daniel got deeper into the city she began to see statues of Pokémon made of solid gold. Some of these statues included Lucario, Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, Pidgeot, and Nidoking. It took Daniel another 45 minutes before he reached the center of the city and his true destination , the Temple. 

He ascended up the massive staircase into the temple. The temple was made out of solid platinum and was shaped in a pyramid design but with other features added to it. The Temple was clearly an ancestor to all architecture designs throughout civilization. In front of the entrance to the Temple interior were three massive statues all made of platinum. One was of Articuno, another of Moltres, and the last was of Zapdos. 

Daniel walked past the statues and inside the Temple. The temple interior was not as big as it would seem the hallways were still platinum like the outside but were a bit narrow large enough for perhaps an average sized Blastoise to walk through. Daniel reached a massive chamber and saw inside were two statues with a larger one attached to the ceiling. The two statues on the ground were of HO-OH and Lugia. While the one on the ceiling was of Mew. 

Daniel walked past the statues and further into the chamber and saw on the left side statue of groudon by a volcano structure. On the right side in a structure that resembles the ocean was a statue of Kyogre. There were another few statues attached to the ceiling like the one of mew. One was of Rayquaza while near structures that resembled the stars were statues of Jirachi and Deoxys. 

At the center of the chamber was the entrance told smaller chamber outside the entrance for another three statues. On the left was one of Dialga to the right was one of Palkia. On top of the entrance was one of Acreus. Daniel took a deep breath and walked up to the entrance of the center chamber. He placed his hand on the doorway and used his aura to open it. When the door was open he walked inside and saw statue larger than any of the others. 

The pokemon the statue was made to represent had massive wings shaped similar to Zekroms. The pokemon had jaws like a Tyrantrum and massive claws over 6 feet long. There there was ancient writing written upon the base of the statue. Few could read this ancient language . The language of the first human civilization, but Daniel was one of them. The script read "Reduka the creator of life". 

Daniel turned around to see five men standing at the entrance to the chamber. Four of the man were wearing black uniforms of the blue flare symbol in the center of their shirts. The fifth man in the middle had a red flare and the center of his uniform. Daniel sighed as he recognized to the man in the middle was. 

"Surprised to see me" the man said . "Not as much surprised as I am disappointed. Though when realized team fire had been here I knew it had to be you. Besides myself no one else knows ancient ruins like you Brandon"Daniel said. 

Brandon took a step forward and said "You should've known that I wouldn't have been content with battling foolish young trainers in the battle frontier forever; I was meant for so much more and you know it" Brandon said. "When I took down one team fire I gave you a chance to start your life over again right now you're going right back down that path. I really thought you'd learn to treat your Pokémon is more than just tools" Daniel said. 

Brandon smiled and said "the others in team fire might think that way but I assure you I don't. My Pokémon are more than just tools they are my partners which is why they too will bask in the rewards of what is to come for us. It is also why I will make them get their hands dirty when you die" . Brandon gave a hand signal to his men who then each took out an MP5 and aimed it at Daniel. 

The four men opened fire but Daniel raised his right hand as his eyes began to glow blue. The bullets stopped in midair and then turned around and flew back at the gunman. The four team members and screamed out in terror. However, instead of killing them the bullets tore apart their MP5 and then drop to the ground harmlessly. 

Daniel sprinted forward and smashed the ground in front of them with his hand backing all five men back out into the larger chamber with an aura blast. Brandon got up and scowled at Daniel. "So we're going to play like that are we" Brandon said. One of his men reached for a pokeball but Brandon stopped him. "I'll take care of this" he said as he took out three pokey balls. 

"Go!" Brandon shouted as he let out his three most powerful Pokémon. Regice, Regirock, and Registeel came out in front of Brandon. " Let's see those special legendary Pokémon of yours" Brandon said. Daniel took out one pokeball and threw it. 

"I choose you Arrogon" Daniel said. Daniel's Arrogon came out and roared at Brandon's three Pokémon. It'd been years since Brandon had seen any of Daniel's legendary Pokémon; he had forgotten quite how big they were. Arrogon was bigger than each of Brandon's three Pokémon. 

"Let's see him take them all at once. Regirock use hyperbeam, Regice use icebeam, registeel use hyperbeam" Brandon said. All three Pokémon unleashed their attacks at once. Brandon smiled us all three hit there mark but when the dust cleared Arrogon looked as if nothing had even hit him. "Arrogon use water pulse" Daniel said. 

Arrogon opened his mouth and unleashed a massive torrent of water straight at regirock. "Iron defense" Brandon said. Regirock tightened his defenses and got into a defensive stance but when the water pulse hit him he was knocked out instantly. "Return him before he gets hurt" Daniel said. "I don't need you to tell me that" Brandon said this he returned regirock. 

"Registeel use metal claw, Regice use icicle crash" Brandon said. Registeel charged forward as regice unleashed a blast of ice onto the ceiling creating massive icicles that then fell down on top of Arrogon. As soon as the icicles hit Arrogon's hide they shattered into pieces. Registeel slashed Arrogon across the face metal claw. 

Arrogon shook off the attack as if nothing had happened. "Seismic toss" Daniel said. Arrogon grabbed regice with all four of his arms and jumped up almost to the ceiling of the chamber. He came flying back down and smashed his opponent into the ground face first. "Registeel!" Brandon shouted. He returned his Pokémon and grit his teeth as he looked at Daniel and Arrogon. 

"You can't beat me Brandon" Daniel said. "Watch this,Sheer cold" Brandon said. "Iron head" Daniel said. Arrogon charged forward as regice unleashed his most powerful ice type move. The sheer cold hit Arrogon in what should have been a one-hit KO. However, Arrogon 's moving as if nothing had happened. "Impossible!" Brandon said. 

Arrogon smashed his head spikes into regice creating several large hairline cracks in regice. "I don't want to hurt him Brandon" Daniel said. "Regice return" Brandon said. He scowled at manual and said " this is an over not by a long shot. When we're done everything will belong to us" Brandon said before he and his men sprinted out of the temple. 

Arrogon roared at the team fire members as they ran away. Daniel took a deep breath and walked up to Arrogon. He put his arm on his back and said "it's happening again if we don't stop them everything we ever did before then for nothing" Daniel said. 

Arrogon moved and lowered his face directly to his trainers. He communicated with Daniel using aura and their connection to tell him not to lose faith; that they could still stop them like they did before. "You're right we've done this before and now we're only stronger we will stop them" Daniel said.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note**

_Hey guys the next chapter is now up, I warn you it won't have much action in it but I'm sure you'll all enjoy it anyway. _

* * *

Chapter 14: the wedding

It was 11:12 in the morning at St. Tarein's church. Standing just outside the church were Brock and all of his groomsmen. His groomsmen included Ash, Brandon, Tyler, and Forest. All of them were wearing matching tuxedos as Brock talked to Ash. "You have the rings right?" Ash took to bring cases out of his jacket pocket and showed them Brock. "Everything's all right Brock stop worrying ", "I know Ash, I am trying it's just. I'm about to get married that's not something that should be taken lightly" Brock said.

"All right I suppose you have a point" Pikachu who was sitting on Ash's shoulder smiled up Brock and said in a reassuring tone "Pika". Brock took a deep breath "okay I'm going to try to calm down. So Ash are Daniel and Serena still coming?" " I think so Serena said Daniel had come back from his trip yesterday" Ash said.

"Good I was hoping they could come" , Tyler came up and patted Brock on the back." Just a few more minutes before the ceremony starts, we should probably go inside". Brock nodded and he walked inside the church with his groomsmen. Ash looked down the groom's side of the seats and some May sitting with his parents and Misty.

Sitting near the front were Brock's parents and the rest of his brothers and sisters. Ash watched the entrance to the church as more people came in and took their seats guided by the ushers. Finally Ash saw them, Daniel and Serena walked into the church and were guided by the ushers to the groom's side. Serena was wearing a bright red dress with diamond earrings and red high heel. She had in her arms the same eevee she had at the Pokémon league.

Next to her Daniel was wearing his old Air Force dress blues. He also had his flight cap with a single silver bar at the front. Daniel and Serena sat down next to Ash's parents, Misty, and May. Brock seemed much less nervous when he saw Daniel and Serena had made it. Ash stepped back up next to Brock with the rest of the groomsmen and one of the ushers came up to Brock." The bride's going to be here in a few minutes".

Brock nodded and he went to the back room with the groomsmen. Once they were there he said "All right everyone remembers who they're walking up with right?". "Yes" each of them said. Ash would be walking up with one of the made of honor Suzy's younger sister Brittany.

The groomsmen and Brock waited in the room for another 10 minutes before the bridesmaids and maid of honor showed up. Among them was Brittany, Brittany looked much like a younger version of her sister and was 17 years old. She approach Ash with her bouquet and asked him if he was ready. Ash nodded and took her arm. The two walked out of the room first and down the aisle followed by the other groomsmen and bridesmaids.

As Ash walked down the aisle with Brittany, May watched and tried to keep her cool as she saw her boyfriend holding arms with another girl. "May are you all right?" Delia said, May took a deep breath " I'm just fine". "May you wouldn't be jealous of Ash walking down the aisle with that other girl would you?" . "What of course not what makes you think that?".

"Well you're drawing a picture of yourself strangling Brittany" Delia said. May looked down and realized she was drawing a picture of her holding Brittany's neck on the back of the sheet that showed the names of the wedding party. "Well that could mean anything".

When they reached the end of the aisle Ash and Brittany separated and each walked to their end of the front of the church. After all the groomsmen and bridesmaids got to their positions Brock came down the aisle with his mother holding her arm. After Brock got to the end of the aisle he stood next to Ash and waited. It was another five minutes before the music started playing. Susie came down the aisle with her father. In Suzy's mother's lap was her vulpix.

Following Suzy and her father was the flower girl who had a Roselia in her arms that was using pedal dance.

When they reach the end of the aisle her father gave her a kiss on the cheek and returned to his seat. She stepped up to the altar and took Brock's hands. The priest overseeing the mass ,father Toby ,stepped up to the altar as the music stopped.

" Good morning ladies and gentlemen I welcome you to this mass in which we will see the holy matrimony Suzy Talron, and Brock Harrison. If there is anyone who has a reason why these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace".

"I really hope Zane doesn't show up and try something stupid"Suzy's mother said that her father. "I wouldn't worry about him last week he came over to our house trying to find her and I showed him the error of his ways".

Father Toby continued with the homily as the wedding progressed. After 35 minutes they reached the vows. "Suzy Talron do you take Brock Harrison to be your husband, do you promise to love him forever, stay faithful to him, to share children with him, in sickness and health ,for richer or poor till death do you part" "I do" Suzy said. "Brock Harrison do you take Suzy Talron to be your wife, do you promise to love her forever, stay faithful to her, to share children with her, in sickness and health ,for richer or poor till death do you part" "I do" Brock said.

Father Toby looked Ash and said "May I have the rings". Ash reached into his pocket and took out the two rings. Brock and Suzy took the rings and placed them on each other's fingers.

" I now pronounce you husband and wife, Brock and Suzy Harrison". Music started to play again as Suzy and Brock came together and kissed. Everyone in the church began to applaud as Brock in Suzy walked down the other end of the aisle. They were followed by Ash and Brittany. May felt her right hand tightened into a fist again as she tried to keep her cool watching Ash come down the aisle with Brittany.

After the mass ended everyone headed to the dining hall at the old country club. Everyone took their seats as the wedding party came in. Once again Ash came in first with Brittany and May tried to keep her cool. Misty looked at May said "it's all right May just come down". Ash and Brittany sat down at the wedding parties table and waited as the rest came in one product in Suzy took their seats, Suzy's father came up.

" Hello everyone it's good to see you all here for my lovely daughter's wedding. I'm just so happy that my daughter was able to find a young man so caring, and responsible. Someone who clearly loves Pokémon as much as she does. When I first met Brock it didn't take me long to see the deep devotion he has everyone he cares about. Brock all I have to say now is to my daughter with the same love and respect that you treat your Pokémon".

Suzy's father sat back down and Flint got up and took the microphone from Suzy's father. "Hello one and all my name is Flint Harrison I'm Brock's father I just wanted to say how happy I am that my son has found someone that he share the rest of his life with. I know that he will be possibly the greatest husband and father in the history of the earth. I remember when he was very young his mother and I left home for some time it's not something I'm very proud of. Brock however, took so much responsibility caring for all his brothers and sisters and running the gym" Flint paused for a moment.

"I really can't tell you how much I love you son and how happy I am that you found the love of your life" Flint took up his glass and said " to Brock and Suzy". Everyone toasted before Ash got up to give his best man speech. Pikachu was still on Ash's shoulder as he stood up to give his speech. "Hello everyone friends and family my name is Ash Ketchum and Brock here is definitely one of my oldest and closest friends I have ever known. Brock and I have gone through so much together. I can tell you one thing if I had to count the number of times Brock thought he was in love with a girl I don't think I could count that high" Ash said as everyone started laughing.

"When I first met Suzy with Brock he acted differently around her. It wasn't like when we walked into Pokémon Center and having mystique dragging him away by his ear. No rock looked up to Suzy he saw her as someone he should aspire to be like. After we had to part ways with her she gave him her Vulpix. He would check email every day to see if she emailed him back. I know Brock has been infatuated with a lot of girls but if there's one girl I know he was in love with it was you Suzy. I'm really happy for you both and congratulations"

Ash sat back down as Brittany came up and gave her speech. After Brittany finished the waiters came out and brought plates of food to everyone's table. They also brought bowls of Pokémon food to the Pokémon that were at the reception. Pikachu jumped down Ash's shoulder to get some food.

When dinner finished some of the waiters move the tables off the dance floor. The DJ plugged in his computer to the stereo sets as Brock and Suzy came up to the dance floor first. "And now for their first dance as husband and wife Mr. and Mrs. Harrison". Brock and Suzy started to dance together as the brides maids and groomsmen started to follow them.

Everyone at May's table watched as Ash danced with Brittany. "Just look at that he dances so nicely" Delia said. Daniel saw May scrape her fingers across the table. "It's all right May, it's just one dance". "She's looking at him the way I used to. That's not right" May said. After the initial dance ended everyone was free to come and dance with who they please.

Daniel and Serena were both dancing near Ash's parents. Ash and May were dancing together near Brock and Suzy. "May are you all right?" "I'm fine why?" "You aura just feels kind of agitated". "I don't know I guess I got a little jealous seeing you with Brittany". "May you really think I have any feelings for her" . "No it's just I don't like seeing you with the girls".

"All right maybe I should reassure you with something I didn't do with Brittany". Ash moved in and passionately kissed May for almost a minute. When he withdrew May's face was red "all right I'm over it" she said.

In the area where the Pokémon were staying some of them had started to dance with each other. Ashes two Lucario were dancing with eachother, Charizard and Charla were dancing with eachother. Even Pikachu found another Pikachu there to dance with.

The wedding reception lasted well past midnight. Ash and his family decided to spend the night at a hotel. Ash and May were both exhausted from the reception. May God out of her dress and into the bed. Pikachu was already fast asleep so I Ash placed him on top of the pillow where he was going to put his head. Ash got out of his tuxedo and got into the bed next to May.

"So Brock's married now, who knows I could be us in a few years" May said. "Maybe but that's still a long ways away May". "Is that a natural male response?" "maybe". Mary rested her head against ashes chest and the two quickly fell asleep from their long night of partying.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note:**

_Storymaker2 here I hope you like the new chapter, also I should let you know I go back to college on the 6th so updates will be slower after that. Anyway please leave reviews or suggestions for future chapters. Also if you haven't yet and you are a fan of Legend of Korra I posted the 3rd chapter of my first Legend of Korra fanfic Korra's new Spiritual age. _

**Disclaimer: **I do not own pokemon

* * *

Chapter 15: Team fire

Ash and Daniel were both flying above the Fennel was riding his Charizard while Daniel rode his charizon. "I remember this place ,Brandon had his battle pyramid here for a while". Daniel looked back at Ash , "yes Brandon use to love this place. I took him here once when he was a different man".

"A different man? What do you mean by that?", "I'll tell you later". Charizon flew towards the ground with Charizard quick behind him. When they landed the two trainers returned their Pokémon and looked around. "That was fine ceremony Brock had it reminded me of my own wedding". "So Daniel what will we be doing today?" Ash asked.

Daniel took a deep breath and turned to him "today we will be working with our original Pokémon you brought them right?". Ash took out his pokeballs and released all of the Pokémon inside as Pikachu jumped down from his shoulders. Daniel saw before him Pikachu, squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charizard, Pidgeot, and to his surprise butterfree. "Butterfree I thought you had released him" .

"I did , but a few weeks ago I found him near Oak's lab. Apparently his flock is nesting near Pallet town for a few months. So until they leave he can stay with me". "This is good, wasn't he the first Pokémon you ever caught". Butterfree came over and landed on Ash's shoulder on as he rubbed Butterfree's head.

"He was" Ash said. "All right we should get started" Daniel took out his six Pokémon's and released his six original Pokémon. Tortearth, Tyranitaris-rex , Arrogon, Charizon, Parasuchus, and Lacion. "One at a time let's start with Butterfree" Daniel said as he motioned Tyranitaris-rex to come forward.

Tyranitaris-rex stepped forward beside Daniel "Tyranitaris-rex let's show them how it's done". The rest of the Pokémon stepped back. "I want Butterfree to hit Tyranitaris-rex with everything he's got" , "we can do this Butterfree together". "Tyranitaris-rex sandstorm". Tyranitaris-rex roared and whipped up a thick sandstorm around them.

"Whirlwind" Ash said. Butterfree tried to blow the sand away but the storm was too powerful. "That's not going to work" Daniel said. Ash took a deep breath and connected to Butterfree to his aura. Butterfree's eyes started to glow blue and he could see clearly to the sandstorm. "Tyranitaris-rex rock slide" , Tyranitaris-rex smashed his claws into the ground and brought up several massive rocks in his arms and hurled them all towards Butterfree.

Ash stayed connected with butterfree through their aura. Butterfree was easily able to see each of the incoming rock's and quickly moved out-of-the-way. "Giga impact Butterfree!", Butterfree launched himself at Tyranitaris-rex with incredible power . Butterfree started glowing green as he flew towards Tyranitaris-rex.

Moments later he hit Tyranitaris-rex but the massive pokemon only moved back a few inches. "Butterfree get away from him!" Butterfree quickly flew back towards Ash. "Tyranitaris-rex use ice beam". Tyranitaris-rex roared and unleashed a massive ice beam towards Butterfree.

"Butterfree used double-team", Butterfree quickly made a dozen copies of himself in a circle around Tyranitaris-rex. The ice beam hit and destroyed one of the copies. Moments later Tyranitaris-rex turned to one of the Butterfree and unleashed ice beam. "Move!" Ash shouted.

Butterfree flew out of the ice beams path just in time. "Come on Ash did you really think that was going to work on us". "Why did I think that would work" Ash thought to himself. Tyranitaris-rex opened his mouth and unleashed ice beam onto the ground. The ice beam created massive ice spikes out of the ground towards Butterfree.

"Butterfree use giga impact , try to avoid the ice spikes". Butterfree flew towards Tyranitaris-rex while avoiding the ice spears shooting up from the ground. When Butterfree got close enough he hit Tyranitaris-rex with giga impact. Once again the attack only moved Tyranitaris-rex back another few inches. "Crunch" Daniel said.

"Butterfree get away from him!" Tyranitaris-rex quickly snapped his jaws in front of him but Butterfree got away and his jaws continued into the ground. Tyranitaris-rex came back up with a massive piece of earth in his mouth. Tyranitaris-rex crushed the piece of earth and the pebbles.

"Tyranitaris-rex flamethrower!", Tyranitaris-rex roared unleashing a massive jet of fire toward Butterfree. "Butterfree use whirlwind" Butterfree whipped up a powerful spinning wind around himself. As the jet of fire engulfed Butterfree managed to keep himself safe by using routed to keep this very group whirlwind to keep the fire away from him.

As soon as the flamethrower ended Butterfree came out without a scratch. "Hyperbeam Butterfree!". Butterfree gathered up his energy and unleashed it directly at Tyranitaris-rex . After Tyranitaris-rex was hit he shook his head and body and roared at Butterfree. "All right Ash that's enough you're Butterfree did well better than I thought he would" , "nice work Butterfree you did great".

"Next up is Pikachu" Daniel said. Butterfree flew back towards Ash's other Pokémon as Pikachu came up. "Tyranitaris-rex feel like another round ?" . Tyranitaris-rex answered with a massive roar that shook Ash's teeth. "Good, Pikachu time to see what you're made of" Daniel said.

"Tyranitaris-rex use Stone edge", "Pikachu move!". Pikachu felt the ground beneath him starting to move. He leapt forward just as a dozen spiked rocks flew up from beneath him. Just when Pikachu thought he was safe he felt the ground began to shake. He turned to see Tyranitaris-rex sprinting towards him with many spiked rocks across his claws. For such a massive Pokémon Tyranitaris-rex was moving faster than some rapidash. "Pikachu get ready".

Just before Tyranitaris-rex reached his adversary, Pikachu jumped up and over Tyranitaris-rex. The massive legendary Pokémon hit the ground causing it to break into thousands of pieces. When Pikachu was directly behind Tyranitaris-rex's head he bashed the back of his neck with an iron tail.

When Pikachu landed behind Tyranitaris-rex the massive legendary Pokémon turned and looked as if he had been hit only by a small rock. "Tyranitaris-rex fireblast", "Pikachu move!". Pikachu sprinted back as Tyranitaris-rex unleashed fire blast.

Pikachu narrowly avoided the attack and turned around to face Tyranitaris-rex. "Use stone edge Tyranitaris-rex". Tyranitaris-rex smashed the ground with his claws picking up dozens of spiked rocks. Once he had enough Tyranitaris-rex hurled the spiked rocks. "Pikachu get ready". He waited until the spiked rocks were close enough." Thunder!".

Pikachu unleashed a powerful bolt of electricity that hit the spiked rocks and blew them into small pebbles. Daniel was very impressed with what he just saw . "An electric attack destroying stone edge. you're getting better every time Ash".

After Pikachu finished the rest of Ash's Pokémon took turns sparring with Tyranitaris-rex. After Charizard finished Daniel returned his Pokémon Nash returned all of his except for Pikachu. "Alright I think that's enough for today. You know it's incredible how much you've grown since we first started training".

"Thanks Daniel I've learned so much from you". "When we first started training Ash you are definitely an ace trainer. Now you're close to becoming a master" . Moments later the four Ash could say anything the ground shook as a ball of fire hit the trees. "What the!?" Ash said.

"Look out!" Daniel screamed. A massive flaming branch fell down towards Ash and Pikachu. Ash quickly got out of the way before the branch hit the ground. They looked around to see the fire was quickly spreading around them. "Where did this fire come from?" ," It doesn't matter it will burn the whole valley to the ground if we don't stop it" Daniel said as he took out a Pokéball.

Parasuchus came out and roared as he saw the fires burning around them. "Good idea let's go squirtle". Squirtle came out of his pokeball and saw the fire around them. He quickly took out his black shades and put them on. Daniel saw this and was a little confused. "What's with the Shades?" , "Remember how he used to be part of this team of firefighting Squirtle's". "You mean the troublemaking Squirtle", "Yeah".

"Parasuchus use hydropump", "Squirtle Hydropump". The two Pokémon unleashed massive jets of water across the valley extinguishing the fires. Just when the fires were put out Ash and Daniel saw movement in the trees above them. "What was that?" Ash said. Daniel sighed "that is a big problem". Four men jumped from the trees to the ground each of them were wearing a black uniform with a blue flame emblem in the center.

"Who are these guys?" , "Team fire". The four men all threw a Pokéball and four Rhydon came out. "Stone edge, rock blast" the men said. "Parasuchus superpower". The massive crocodile pokemon sprinted forward with an incredible speed he brought his left claws up int a fast as they began glowing red. Is this broke through the incoming rocks and continued on to impact two of the Rhydon. "Squirtle use iron defense" , Squirtle got back into his shell as the incoming rocks bounced off it.

"Hydro pump!" Squirtle came out and blasted both Rhydon with a powerful jet of water, knocking them out. Ash heard footsteps behind them and turned to see another four team fire members throw out more rhydon. "Daniel behind us!", Daniel turned and saw them. "You people never learn, Parasuchus Hydro pump". "Squirtle Hydro pump!". Pokémon blasted the four rhydon before they could even make a move.

Pikachu heard something moving towards him he looked up and quickly jumped out of the way. A powerful fire blasted the ground where Pikachu was a moment ago. They looked up to see to Salamence each with a team fire member on their backs.

One of the Salamence flew down towards Parasuchus preparing to use Dragon tail. "Parasuchus use icefang" Parasuchus jumped up and snatched the Dragon's head in his fangs. He whipped the Salamence to the ground knocking it unconscious and sending the rider tumbling across the ground.

The second Salamence flew at Pikachu and unleashed Dragon breath. "Pikachu dodge and use fusion bolt". Pikachu jumped back avoiding the incoming Dragon breath. When he was clear he gathered up all of his electrical power and began glowing blue. When the Salamence got close enough he jumped onto it and unleashed all of his electrical power.

The Salamance and the rider were both knocked unconscious. "You people really don't get who we all do you. Get out of here and tell your master I'm going to stop him" Daniel said. The team fire members returned to their Pokémon and grab their unconscious member. After they were out of sight Daniel let out a breath of relief. "Daniel what's going who are those guys and why did they attack us?".

"Like I said their team fire, it's a long story Ash but I guess I should tell you it" he said Ashdown and took a seat in front of him." The first and most important thing for you to know is the pokemon god, the pokemon that gave birth to all life, most powerful Pokémon that has ever lived and ever will" ," you mean Arceus?". "No not Arceus. Reduka the creator of life".


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note:**

_Alright this chapter will be a little shorter because I had originally intended for it to be in the last chapter, but I felt it would have been to long so I split it into two shorter chapters. _

* * *

Chapter 16: Reduka the creator of life

"Reduka? I've never heard of him", "that doesn't surprise me most people haven't. Let me tell you the story from the beginning. Before all life began there was a Pokémon that live before any other. His name was Reduka the Pokémon God. Reduka desired to create life in his own image.

He came to the planet Earth and believed it would be the perfect place to house his people. It was then he created the first Pokémon. Pokémon like aerodactyl, kabutops, tyrantrum, and rampardos. He watched over them for many years but to his grave disappointment many of them did not survive.

He spent many years trying to understand why the Pokémon had not survived, when he understood that they were such a young species they could not adapt to the harsh conditions that the world still possessed in its early years. When Reduka learned that some of the Pokémon did survive he quickly created Pokémon Guardians .Pokémon that would watch over at the others and protect them from the harshness of the early Earth. These were the first legendary, Mew, Dialga, Palkia, Lugia".

" So when legendary Pokémon like Groudon and Kyogre created Hoenn ,it was means to give the other Pokémon a more hospitable environment to live in" Ash said. "Exactly, with the legendary Pokémon watching over the other Pokémon life began to flourish. Reduka still watched over his people but not from Earth. Reduka thrives in his home a place called origin Island. Origin island is an interdimensional world where Reduka was born. It was here he created the first Pokémon to see how they would live".

"Over time Pokémon began to evolve and live better. Eventually Reduka noticed a pokemon species known as Arceons began to grow more intelligent than other pokemon species. They made use of tools and agriculture to grow themselves into a civilization". "Wait a minute there was a Pokémon species that created an intelligence civilization what happened to them?".

"Eventually the Arceons began fighting amongst each other for control over different territories. When the war ended only a small number Arceons survived. To make things worse many other Pokémon were killed in the war and this angered the legendary Pokémon. Despite Reduka's wishes most of the legendary Pokémon stopped protecting the Arceons".

"So the Arceons went extinct" Ash said. "No they didn't". Ash was now confused "they didn't go exctinct? Then what happened?" . "Arceons were fighting type pokemon similar to lucario, but after years of building their civilization many have lost their ability to use moves like other Pokémon. The few Arceons that did survive the war discovered a way to survive. According to legend, a young Arceon found a sick pikachu and nursed it back to health . He and the Pikachu became good friends and the pikachu protected him from other savage pokemon that tried to hurt him".

"So that Arceon was the first pokemon trainer" , "He was and when he got old enough he taught the rest of his people how to train pokemon. The few remaining Arceons not only survived by training pokemon, they began to thrive and prosper. The more they trained and befriended other pokemon the more the legendary pokemon began to trust them again. However, by the time the Arceons had rebuild their civilization across the world only a few had retained their pokemon abilities of aura. Do you understand the story now Ash". Ash realized what it meant. "Arceons are humans" , "yes Arceons are the ancestors of humans".

"But wait what does this have to do with team fire?", "In the early years of Arceon civilization they worship Reduka after the civilization was rebuilt many had forgotten who Reduka was. 17 years ago a man named Talron Fain discovered the ruins of an early Arceon civilization, the ruins of Tyron. It was there he discovered who Reduka was and what he was capable off. He also discovered something left behind by Reduka a gift he had given to the Arceons".

"What gift?", "A way to enter his realm, origins Island. The arceons left it in the side statue they made of Reduka and when Talron discovered what it was he knew he could enter origins Island. Talron gathered an army of followers and created team fire they could obtain the ultimate power by controlling Reduka". "But how could they control Reduka? It's like you sent he's basically God".

"Reduka may be god but he is still a Pokémon he created all other life in his image. Talron knew this and had his scientists create a device similar to the masterball a device that when combined with the key Reduka left behind could allow him to control Reduka. However, because of rhetoric as immense power took the device time to gain complete control over him. Slowly as he began to grow corrupted from the power many Pokémon started to become possessed by dark aura and wreak havoc".

"What happened?", "16 years ago I was a first lieutenant in the Kanto Air Force. In the years before I joined the military I had befriended the legendary Pokémon Lugia. He told me what was going and said I was the only one who could stop it. I went to the Kanto military high command and used my aura to show them what was going on. With some reluctance the general staff agreed that Talron had to be stopped and that I was the key person to do it. I was given an honorable discharge to stop him and so I traveled to the place in which red cuff first came from his world. The only part of this planet that is still connected to Origins Island, the tree of beginning".

"So that's why they call it the tree of beginning" Ash said. "Exactly, I went there with Serena where we fought through a small army of team Fire. After we reached the entrance to origins Island I asked Serena to stay behind in the trees beginning because I knew it would be too dangerous for her. She was reluctant but agreed to stay behind. I went with my original six Pokémon into Origins Island. It was there I fought through Talron's most elite members".

"So what happened to reduka?". "By the time we had arrived at Reduka ,Talron had already taken control of him. My Pokémon and I tried to free Reduka by battling him. We did our best to fight him but we stood no chance against the creator of life. Reduka was about to destroy us when I tried to sacrifice myself so my pokemon could escape". "What!? How did you survive?" Ash said.

"I prepared to give what was left of my life energy aura to Tortearth when he was still a torterra. But when I did something else happened, I opened up a connection with him that no trainer had ever done before. When this happened Torerra was able to get up and fight back. When he fought Reduka he fought like he had never fought before. When he hit Reduka with another attack the opened up connection between me and Torterra freed Reduka from Talron's control. After Reduka was freed he punished Talron and thanked me for saving him".

"So these people are trying to control Reduka again, but if the man who was leading them is gone then who was leading them now?". "His second-in-command a man I should've never let get away. His name is Jindia, you probably know his son Brandon the pyramid King of the battle frontier". "Brandon's father?" , "That's right to make matters worse Brandon is helping his father just like he did last time". "But Brandon's a frontier brain why would he" Ash started.

"Because his father has corrupted him again. It's not easy to go against someone who raised you". Ash could understand what Daniel was saying about Brandon and his father. "So you're saying that these dark Pokémon our results of team fire trying to take control of Reduka". "Exactly, and if they aren't stopped there is no telling what they could do". "So how do we stop them?" , "We aren't doing anything. I'm sorry ash but this is my problem not your's I took care of this once and I can do it again".

"Daniel I can help", "Ash I appreciate you trying to help me but you have no idea how dangerous this is I don't want you getting hurt when I can take care of this myself". "What if something happens to you then what? Jindia wins" . "Ash I care about you too much to let you die because I took you to perhaps the most dangerous place in the universe. But you're probably right doing this alone again could be very dangerous that's why I won't be".


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17: finding a partner

Daniel was riding Charizon towards where he was living at the time. Charizon landed in front of the house and let Daniel off him. Instead of returning charizon you let the rest of his Pokémon out. His Pokémon walked towards the back yard which was a large grove that Daniel and Serena used to house all of their Pokémon.

Daniel went inside and looked around for his wife. "Serena, Serena where are you?". She looked all over the house but couldn't find then realized she had to be out back with their Pokémon. He walked outside to the grove and saw all of their Pokémon.

Daniel and Serena both had dozens of Pokémon it was the reason they had chosen to live in such a secluded place. So they would have plenty of room for their Pokémon to live happily. The Grove was large enough for all of their Pokémon and had a small lake by it for their water Pokémon.

Daniel walked past many Pokémon looking for Serena. As he walked by many of his Pokémon came to greet him. Daniel rubbed the head of one of his Tauros, he asked through his aura were Serena was. The tauros responded by telling him she was with her charizon.

"Right ,that probably should have been my first guess" . Daniel went looking for Serena's Charizon and found it resting under a tree with several of Serena's other original Pokémon. As Daniel got closer he saw Serena resting up against charizon.

"Serena there you are" , when Serena heard him she opened her eyes and turned to him. Before Daniel could say anything else she shot up and sprinted over towards him. Before Daniel realize what it happened Serena had almost lifted him off the ground and was almost violently kissing him.

"Daniel you wouldn't believe what I found out today", "that's funny you wouldn't believe what I found out today. But you can go first". "Daniel I'm pregnant" , it was at that moment Daniel's mind almost snapped. He for almost an entire minute he was unable to even think of how what to say next. "Pregnant well that's certainly big news". "This is amazing Daniel we're going to be a family".

The very thought of that me Daniel almost forget about the cataclysmic event that was on its way. "Serena this is not going to be easy for me to say but I think Reduka is in danger again". "What!? Are you sure". "The key to origins island is missing and team fire has attacked me twice now once with Ash". "No no this can't be happening, not again". "Serena I stopped this once before and I can do it again. But they've probably prepared themselves more than they did last time which means I shouldn't try to do this alone".

"Then I'm coming with you there's no way they can stop the both of us". "That was the plan but I can't do that anymore now that I know you are with child". "Daniel I", "Serena you know how dangerous this is going to be. It almost killed me trying to think of the idea of you coming with me and all now that I know you are carrying a child there is no way I can ask you to come".

Daniel put his arms around her shoulders "Serena is nothing more important to me in this world than you and our family to come. If anything happened to you I would never forgive myself. But if something would happen to our child, I don't even want to think about". "Maybe you're right from now on I have to think about more than just myself". "Serena I can't go with you now. But there is someone else who can help me". "Just promise me I would end up raising this child alone". "I promise , you won't

Daniel called over his six original Pokémon and returned all but Charizon to their pokeballs. Daniel got onto Charizon and the massive black Dragon took off. "Alright to Pallet town top speed".

Back in Pallet town Charizard had just landed at professor Oak's lab. "Please Muk get off me!" Ash turned to see his Muk on top of professor Oak with Prof. Birch trying to help him out. May and Tracey were watching as they piece of the Pokémon their lunch. "Shouldn't we be trying to help him?", "I've been here long enough to know Muk gets off you what he wants to and no sooner".

"May!", She turned and saw Ash rushing towards her. She noticed Ash seemed a very concerned about something. "Ash what's going on are you alright?". " I have to tell you something it's pretty intense". Tracey got up after giving a pidgeotto some food. "What is the world about to end".

Ash went over everything Daniel had told him about team fire and Reduka. "You're telling us that these people are going to control the most powerful Pokémon that has ever existed!". "Why did I have to open my mouth".

"Alright from what you said it sounded like Daniel was going to take care of this I mean he did it once what's to say he can't do it again" May said. "Maybe but I don't like taking chances like that when there is so much at stake".

Professor Birch finally got professor Oak out from under Muk. "What I heard something about people taking over the world" Oak said. Ash didn't like having to explain everything again but he went over it with Oak and Birch. "Reduka you mean he's real!" Birch said.

"I'm afraid so, Daniel stopped team fire many years ago, but if they have returned then this could be very troubling". Ash and May went back towards Ash's house. To their surprise Daniel's charizon. "Wait a minute Daniel's here?". Inside Ash's house Delia was in the living dusting the table in front of the couch with her Mr. Mime.

"Delia" a familiar voice said. She turned to see Daniel standing in the room. "Daniel what are you doing here? I thought you were training with Ash". "Delia where's Felix" , "I think he's working on some of the lights. Why what's going on Daniel?". Daniel walked upstairs and found Felix changing the light-bulb in the hallway.

Felix noticed Daniel walked up "Daniel what's going on where's Ash?". "Felix I need your help with something very important". "Is everything all right Daniel?". Daniel took a deep breath and explained the situation to Felix. "Reduka are you serious". "I couldn't be more serious. I may have done this once before but this time I don't feel like I should do it alone and there are only a few people I would honestly trust doing this with. I can't take Ash because he's only 16. I was going to take Serena but I recently found out she's pregnant".

"Serena is pregnant congratulations", "Felix focus , end of the world here". "Right sorry". "Anyway the only other person I trust to do this with". Felix thought for a minute about his family. "Alright I'll do it", "good lets move out now". The two walked down the stairs and saw Ash and May had come inside.

"Daniel what are you doing here?" , " He came asking for my help and I accepted" Felix said. "What?" All three of them said. "Felix what's going on where you have to go?" Delia said. "Mom he wants Dad to help him stop team fire". "Team fire?", "It's a long story Delia and I don't really want to have to explain it again today ". Felix and Daniel walked out to the front yard where Charizon was waiting.

Felix took out a pokeball and let out Charizard. "Daniel if this mission is as dangerous as you say things you should let me come to if I can help you've trained me well" ,"Pika". "Ash I've already told you , this is too dangerous for you, you're only 16 years old". "He's right Ash I'm not letting you do this".

Felix and Daniel took off and were soon out of sight. Later that night Delia was worrying about Felix. She sat on the couch looking at a picture of her with Felix and Ash. They had taken it when Felix came home after Ash returned from Hoenn. "Felix please be a right I can't lose you again".

Up in his room Ash was thinking about his father and Daniel. He knew they told him to stay behind but he couldn't just sit there knowing what was at stake. However he couldn't pretend that it wasn't dangerous. He knew why Daniel and his father didn't want him to go and he couldn't knowingly send his Pokémon into that kind of danger.

"PIka!" Pikachu said as he felt Ash's emotions and thoughts through their aura. Ash turned to Pikachu. "Pika , Pikachu" he said as he also communicated with Ash through aura. He was telling him that they had been through so much together he wasn't afraid anymore so long as he was with Ash.

"Alright if you're really sure about this then let's go. They may not want us to ,but sometimes you have to make those kinds of decisions". Ash and Pikachu got up to head to professor Oak's lab. Only the door opened before they could and standing there was May. " May" , "Going somewhere Ash". "Well I" ," don't even I heard everything you said. You're still as reckless as ever trying to go after them".

"May you know what's at stake I can't just sit here and do nothing". "Exactly that's why I'm coming with you". "May I don't want you to get hurt" . "Don't even after you ignored Daniel and Felix when they said the same thing to you". " May I love you too much to" , "Ash do me a favor shut up I'm coming with you. Do you really think you can stop me from doing that".

Ash sighed "let's go get the Pokémon", "Pika". Ash left his mother a note in his room saying what he was doing and snuck out of the house with May. Now wanting professor Oak and Birch to worry they silently entered the Pokémon pens and found most of Ash's pokemon.

"Alright guys we're about to embark on a dangerous mission probably more dangerous than anything we've ever done but the fate of everything that exists is at stake. I'm not going to make anyone come if they don't want to . All I'm asking for is volunteers".

Some of ash's Pokémon seemed a little nervous up after what he said. However, a few of them didn't seem fazed at all. Charizard was the first one to step forward, followed by pidgeot and Squirtle. Bulbasaur hesitated for a moment then came up. Ash's male Lucario said something to his female lucario and then walked over to Ash.

"Alright thanks you guys". Ash took out their pokeballs and returned all of them except Charizard. "All right we should start moving" , "right". "Well looks like I got here just in time" a familiar voice said. Ash and may turned to see Red standing there with his Raichu.

"Red what are you doing here?" , "Serena told me what is going on with the Reduka and I thought you'd try to do something even if Daniel said not to". "How do you figure that?". "Because Serena already told me not to go. So I figured you got the same speech from Daniel. I also figured that they are probably right about dangerous this is". "So you thought if you came with me we might be better off".

"That was the plan", "Alright we could use as much help as we can get and you didn't beat Lance, congratulations again by the way". "Thanks now we should probably get going". Red took out a Pokémon and let out his Charizard. He climbed on his while ash and may got on Ash's. "So do you guys have any idea where we get to this origins island?" May said.

"I think I know when Daniel told me about Reduka he said he got to origins island through the tree of beginning". "That makes sense all right to the tree of beginning". The two Charizard's roared and took off towards the tree of beginning.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note:**_Alright got the next chapter ready, I actually needed a day or two to re-find my inspiration for this story but I found it today. So please enjoy and leave reviews_

* * *

Chapter 18: the tree of beginning

Charizard and Charizon flew towards the tree of beginning with their trainers on their backs. "We're almost there , team fire will probably have defenses coming up soon". Felix and his Charizard had their eyes peeled for signs of team fire around them.

Daniel and Charizon both used their aura to feel the aura around them for any signs of hostility. When Felix saw Daniel's eyes growing blue he realized he should start using aura as well. When Felix started feeling the aura around him he felt something dark approaching them.

"Felix I think we're being followed". "I think you're right". Moments later charizard sensed something behind him. "Charizard move" Charizard quickly moved out-of-the-way as a hyper beam flew past him. The four of them turned to see five dark Salamance and 10 dark skarmory flying at them.

The five dark Salamance each had a team fire member on their backs. "Looks like we've got company Charizon use flamethrower". Charizon took a deep breath and painted the sky in the fire.

Five of the skarmory were immediately knocked out as well as two of the Salamance. "Charizard Dragon claw at one of those Salamance but first use fire blast". Two skarmory flew at Charizard preparing to use steel wing. Charizard opened his mouth and unleashed a massive burst of fire shaped like a symbol. The fire blast hit both Skarmoy knocked and them out as a Salamance flew at him preparing to use thunder fang.

Charizard raised his right as they started to glow Violet. Just before Salamance was close enough to bite Charizard he was hit across the face with Dragon claw. The Salamance felt towards the ground taking the rider with it.

The last three Skarmory and two Salamance flew towards Charizon preparing to attack. The two Salamance both unleashed hyper beam as Charizon raised his claws. He put his claws in the path of both hyper beams absorbing the blows. After the hyperbeams ended Charizon unleashed overheat on all five remaining Pokémon.

After the Salamance and skarmory fell to the ground Daniel continued to feel the aura around him for any more dark Pokémon. "Keep your eyes sharp, I have a feeling that won't be the last of them". Charizard and Charizon continued towards the tree of beginning while their trainers continued to search the grounds for more signs of the dark Pokémon and team fire.

As they got closer to the tree of beginning Danielle felt the concentration of dark aura growing stronger. "That's not good" , moments later a massive boulder was hurled at charizon. Charizon snarled and smashed the boulder into pebbles with his claws.

Daniel and Felix looked at the ground and saw amongst the trees around half a dozen dark Rhydon and a dark Rhyperior with a dozen team fire members guiding them. "Stone edge Rhydon , Rhyperior rock wrecker" one of the team fire members said.

"Charizard use Dragon rage", "Charizon flare blitz". Charizon covered himself in blue fire in flew straight down into dozens of spiked rocks which bounced off him like nothing. Charizard gathered up his Dragon energy and unleashed it forward tearing apart all of the spiked rocks flying towards him. The Dragon rage continued on and hit two of the Rhydon knocking them out.

Charizon smashed through the rock wrecker boulder and then continued on smashing into four Rhydon knocking them out easily. "Rock wrecker", the Rhyperior hurled another Boulder towards Charizard. The orange Dragon quickly moved out-of-the-way as the massive boulder flew past him.

"Charizard get into the ground were to exposed here". Charizard quickly got to the ground next to Charizon. "Rhydon bulldoze", "Charizard focus blast". Charizard and Rhydon charged at each other and grabbed each other by the claws and struggle to try to gain leverage over the other.

The Rhyperior stepped forward and lowered his horn at Charizon. He sprinted forward preparing to use horn drill. "Charizon seismic toss", Charizon snarled and grabbed Rhyperior by the horn. He flew up into the air and did three spins before flying back towards the ground holding Rhyperior in front of him.

Meanwhile Charizard and the Rhydon still struggled to gain leverage over the other. Four members of team fire started approaching Felix and Daniel. One of them pulled out an AK-47 "while you gonna do now?" . Just before he fired Rhyperior landed behind them and they stumbled from the tremmel.

Moments later Charizon Landed in front of the team fire members and roared. The four men stumbled backwards and fell on the ground. Charizon stepped forward onto the gun and crushed it into pieces. The four men quickly got up and sprinted away as fast as they could.

Charizard finally overpowered the Rhydon and unleashed focus blast dead in the center of his chest. When the last Rhydon was knocked out the remaining team fire members quickly retreated. "That's quite a welcoming committee" ," they certainly didn't have this many watch dogs out here last time they must've known they were coming".

" If we keep moving by air bound to spot us will have to move by phone to the tree of beginning isn't too far from here". "Alright Charizard get some rest"," you to charizon". They returned their Pokémon and started on foot towards the tree of beginning. It took them a few hours hiking through the dense areas and trying to avoid detection from groups of team fire patrols.

After a few hours the tree of beginning came into view." The tree of beginning it's been too long" Felix said. "I can already tell dark aura is starting to take its toll on this place". "You're right Felix Reduka's strength is failing it won't be long before they control him like last time". "Then we better hurry if we want to stop them".

Daniel and Felix quickly moved towards the base of the tree of beginning and found a small entrance. "This is it , but we still got have a long way to the entrance to origins island". Daniel took on a Pokéball and sent out his Lacion. "Good idea" Felix sent out his own Lucario. "Alright let's go we don't have much time".

As the four went inside they didn't notice a team fire Scout in the distance had seen them. "This is two-four to base plate we have a problem. Four bogeys just entered the tree of beginning at the entrance 07".

Near the top of the tree of beginning team fire had set up a command center. Inside the command center there was a radio transmitter that it picked up the scout's message. One of the team fire members operating the radio and heard it. He got up and turned to the commander "Sir we have a problem some people have entered the tree of beginning".

The commander got up and turned to him. "I know who it is, Daniel Rain he's trying to stop us again. Well this time he won't be as lucky as he was last time" the commander turned back to the other officers. "Security teams down to those levels". The officers started moving as the commander went to see to another security measure.

Daniel and Felix slowly walked through the tunnels in the lower parts of the tree of beginning. As they walked by they noticed many of the crystals was starting to turn black instead of the usual whitish blue. "This place is becoming poisoned by dark aura".

Lacion and Lucario were both disgusted by the increasing amount of dark aura around them. "I don't like it either Lacion 's it's disgusting". "Daniel all this dark aura is making it harder for me to feel the things around me with my own". "Exactly what happened last time. Unfortunately they have more security, nothing we can't handle though".

Both Lucario and Lacion's ability to feel the aura around them was also affected by the dark aura. None of them were able to feel several team fire members ahead of them with weapons. One of them turned to four dark gengar they had with them. "Alright they have a pair of Lucario so their attacks shouldn't be able to affect you. Go in behind and start using shadow ball". The lead gengar smiled and nodded.

As the gengar started moving down another path to flank Daniel and Felix , the four team fire members came out of their hiding places and began firing their weapons. "Look out!", Daniel whipped up a cover of aura that deflected the incoming bullets.

When the team fire gunmen stopped to reload Daniel sprinted forward to using aura to enhance his abilities. He snatched two of the AK-47s and his hands and tossed them backwards. Before they could even respond Daniel grabbed one of them and hurled him into the wall. The other threw a punch at Daniel only to be blocked by his arm. Daniel quickly punched the other one knocking him to the ground.

The other two started to move back when Felix sprinted forward using his own aura and tackled them both to the ground. As Daniel began to turn a shadow ball hit the wall near him. Four dark Gengar started moving from behind them using shadow ball. Lacion and Lucario turned to face their attackers.

As another to shadow ball's flew towards Lacion and Lucario , Lacion stepped back to prepare to Dodge them. Lacion, however, stepped forward as his hands began to glow blue. He raised his forearms up in front of his face forming an X. The two shadow ball's hit his arms but broke apart on contact.

Lacion growled as to blue spheres formed in his hands. He whipped his arms forward unleashing too powerful aura spheres. The gengars didn't move believing that the aura spheres wouldn't affect them seeing as they were fighting type moves,they were wrong. The two aura spheres hit the dark gengar and knocked him out cold.

Lucario couldn't believe what he had just seen, in response he sprinted forward and unleashed dragon pulse on the remaining two dark gengar. When the two Pokémon were knocked out Lacion and Lucario walked back to their trainers. "Alright that could've been worse" Felix said.

"Please don't say that". The four continued down the path when they saw a lone man standing ahead of them. From his uniform he was clearly a member of team fire. However, unlike the others he wasn't armed and he didn't have any Pokémon with him. "What's he doing?". Daniel to was confused at what this man's plan was and why he was grinning so maniacally.

It was then Daniel realize what was going on. "You wanted more here's more". The fire officer continued grinning as black goo began to pour from the top of the tunnel onto the ground. "What is that?", "That is something very bad". The black goo began forming itself into two separate physical forms. They took the forms of dark Tyranitar.

"Hyperbeam" , the two dark Pokémon unleashed hyper beam at their enemies. Lacion stepped forward and held out his arms like he did with the shadow ball's, absorbing one of the hyper beams while Lucario easily evaded the other. "Aurasphere", "Aurasphere".

Both Pokémon unleashed aura sphere on the dark pokemon. When the aura spheres made contact the dark Tyranitar were blown back into goo. The team fire officer didn't seem fazed by what had just happened. The goo began reforming itself into the physical forms this time into Nidokings.

"Like I said before hyper beam" , the two Nidoking unleashed hyper beam at Lacion and Lucario. " Lacion use metal claw". Lacion sprinted forward using his claws to absorb the incoming hyper beam. " Lucario use low sweep". Lucario evaded the incoming hyperbeam and hit the dark Nidoking and bursting it back into goo. Lacion finally reached the dark Nidoking and slashed into pieces with his metalclaws.

The goo started reforming itself back into the dark Pokémon when Daniel sprinted forward and touched the goo with his hands. He took a deep breath and his eyes began to go glow blue with his hands. The goo stopped growing and fell back into puddles. The team fire officer quickly turned and ran and saw what happened.

"What was that?". "Dark aura forming into the physical forms . I managed to get rid of the darkness in those puddles". "Nice", "well we better keep going I doubt they're going to give up just like that". The two trainers and the Pokémon continued down the tunnel until they saw the light at the end.

When they reached the end of the tunnel they saw it, the main interior of the tree of beginning. The lush environment had already began to transform into a dark wasteland. "Where are all the wild Pokémon?", "They've fled just like last time, they know this place is no longer a safe haven".

Lacion sensed something coming at them and looked up. He didn't even have time to use aura to talk to Daniel. He simply roared out and push them all forward as a hyper beam impacted on the ledge they were on. The four began a free fall towards the ground below but luckily they landed in a pond below the edge.

Above them on many other ledges were dozens of massive dark Pokémon each with a team fire member overseeing them. On one ledge a team fire officer was with a pair of dark Registeel. "I don't care if they are the best in the world. Kill them, Hyperbeam". "Are those things real or more of that goo stuff?"."They're real trust me".

Dozens of hyper beams flew towards the ground at them as the four quickly rushed forward to try and get away. "I am really glad we didn't take Ash with us". As they ran Lacion unleashed several aura spheres with incredible accuracy. One by one the aura spheres each hit there Mark knocking out several of the team fire Pokémon.

The officer in the highest peak in the area had two Registeel by him was watching carefully at the ground. Moments later an aura sphere flew up and hit one of the two Registeel knocking it out. "Dammit", The officer got onto his communicator and contacted the group commander. "Sir our forces aren't stopping them they're getting closer to you".

"Capt. don't worry we've got a little surprise for them by the late". In the center of the area there was a large lake that the four were approaching. Above them a pair of Salamance were using hyper beam at Daniel and Felix. Lacion quickly unleashed another two auras spheres knocking the Salamance out of the air.

"Alright this seems managable so long as they don't have any". Just as Daniel started to say this something burst out of the water. They slowly turned to see a Rayquaza in the middle of the lake. "Legandary pokemon, just perfect".

The Rayquaza roared and unleashed a massive dragon pulse at Daniel and Felix. They scattered as the beam of dragon energy hit the ground. "Lucario use dragon pulse", Lucario unleashed a burst of dragon energy at Rayquaza. The massive green dragon dove back under the water. Lucario and Lacio tried to locate Rayquaza under the water through his aura. But with so much dark aura around them it was hard.

The Rayquaza burst out of the water directly in front of Lucario and unleashed outrage. Lucario tried to evade the attack but Rayquaza was too close to him. "Lucario!", Felix sprinted over to his Lucario and tried to help him up. Rayquaza prepared to unleash hyperbeam when an arua sphere flew towards him. Rayquaza quickly went back under the water.

"Lacion keep him focused on you". Lacion watched the water carefully as Rayquaza moved under it. As soon as the massive green dragon came up Lacion unleashed aurasphere and hit Rayquaza in the head. Rayquaza was knocked back under the water and came back up growling. The legendary pokemon unleashed outrage. "Use power-up punch" , Lacion quickly moved forward avoiding the incoming dragon energy.

He jumped up and punched Rayquaza in the face. Lacion quickly jumped off of Rayquaza's face and onto land. "Lacion look out above you" Lacion looked up to see two incoming hyperbeams from the pokemon on the ledges. He jumped forward to avoid them but didn't notice Rayquaza coming in with air slash. "Lacion move!". Lacion was too late and Rayquaza slashed him across his body.

Normally a direct attack would have little effect on Lacion but he was hit with a move that was super effective against him used by a legendary pokemon. Lacion was hurled back by the air slash. Lacion tried to get up but Rayquaza hit him with hyperbeam forcing him back into the ground. "Lacion!". The legendary Lucario once again tried to get up but Rayquaza unleashed outrage and hurled Lacion back.

Daniel rushed back to check on Lacion while Rayquaza turned back towards Lucario and Felix. Felix had gottan Lucario onto his feet but Lucario was still hurt. Rayquaza unleashed hyperbeam at the very same time another 4 pokemon on the ledges did. The 5 hyperbeams hit the ground around them causing plates to crack and cave in beneath them.

Daniel had reached Lacion and they both saw what happened. "Felix, Lucario!" Lacion was now enraged. He got onto his feet and roared at Rayquaza. Rayquaza roared back and unleashed outrage. "Lacion use low sweep". Lacion sprinted forward with incredible speed, evading the incoming outrage.

When Lacion reached the edge of the water he jumped up with his foot forward. He hit Rayquaza in the neck , hurling the green dragon back to the other side of the lake and landed on his back. "Close combat", Lacion got ontop of Rayquaza's head and unleashed close combat right in Rayquaza's face, knocking the legendary dragon out cold.

He turned around and unleashed another two aurasphere's at two of the pokemon on the ledges. "Come on Lacion we need to get over there and find Felix". Daniel was about to head to the destroyed ground when he felt an aura message. "Daniel, me and Lucario are ok you need to keep moving". "Felix we came in togther I'm not just going to leave you". "You have to we're running out of time. I don't want to world to end because you came back for me".

"When I joined the air force I took an oath. The airmen's creed, I will never leave an airmen behind and I won't start now"."Daniel listen to me, you need to save the world go!". Daniel grit his teeth as he prepared to keep going without Felix. "No I won't" He walked over to Lacion and put his arm on his shoulder.

"Find them Lacion". Lacion smiled and nodded before he sprinted down into the hole in the ground. Moments later 3 puddles of dark aura began to seep out of the ground in front of him. Daniel took out two pokeballs "Looks like I'm going alone from here" He sent out Arrogon and Tyranitaris-Rex.

"Well maybe not alone". Both legendary pokemon roared as the dark aura formed itself into 3 exploud. "Tyranitaris-rex bulldoze, Arrogon show them some real hyperbeams". As the 3 dark exploud unleashed boomburst at him all at once. Tyranitaris-rex sprinted forward through the attacks and smashed the 3 dark pokemon back into goo.

Arrogon took aim and fired 3 hyperbeams one after the other each hitting a pokemon on the ledges and knocking them out. The group officer "was in panic when the second Registeel next to him was knocked out. "Sir, the Rayquaza didn't work", "Tell your remaining men to fall back to the next section of the tree" . The officer sent out the signal and all of the remaining team fire members retreated to the next level of the tree.

"Well that's more like it, come on we've got to hurry", Daniel and his pokemon rushed forward towards the next level of the tree. " I wonder if Mew is still here".


End file.
